From Hate to Love
by saywhatnow1996
Summary: Friends at first, Enemies in the middle, & LOvers at the end. follow Troy and Gabriella in their love-hate relationship. TRailor on profile!
1. Troy Bolton

Ok so this is my first Fan Fiction story so if it's of a little tell me so I would know next time.thanks.

**From Hate to Love**

**Chapter 1 ****Troy Bolton**

* * *

**Gabriella 's P.O.V**

OH boy another day at school which means another day in hell .Yes I'm talking and about the one and only Troy Alexander Bolton.East High's basketball captain and to the students he's know as the 'Primo Boy'. I don't care about that stuff as long as I have my friends.Oo speaking of friend here comes my bestest friends since we was born Sharpay Stacy Evans with her brother Ryan Jacob Evans. She maybe the school's 'Primo Girl' but she doesn't care what they call her.

"Hey Gabster"said Shar

"Hey Shar hey Ryan, what you guys up to?" saying as I was taking some on my books out of my locker.

"Ah nothing interesting so how's your mom you know after what happened" Ryan said in a way so that way I won't get that mad but I knew what he was talking about.

"Ah she's still holding up as for me and J... " 'J' is my brother I just call me that his real name is James Steve Montez."we're doing a bit better"

"oh that's good"

"Yeah that i--"I was cut off by ...you guessed it TROY!!

"So how's it shaking hot stuff" he said it as if I was his girlfriend or as he calls it his property.

"Back off Bolton"

"Not unless I get a kiss" he was going to lean in until I hit him a place where they don't like being kneed.

"Sis is Bolton here bothering you" J said as he approached us

"yeah but not any longer ...for now"

"Bolton why don't you just leave my sister alone don't you think she had enough already?"

"Look J i was just having some fun ok so back off" as he pushed him.

"One you have no right to call me J anymore you lost that privilege years ago. Two don't ever push me again and three if you want to have

some fun go ahead but not with my sister. There are other girls out there that are waiting for you."

"Whatever "Troy said as he walked away.

"Hey Gabi you ok "said Chad JR. Danforth .Yeah sure he maybe Troy's friend but he's a nice guy and is not a scumbag like him.

"yeah thanks for caring Chad "

"no problem besides something is wrong with him since a long time but he won't tell anyone .We I gotta go before Ego-boy over there gets mad ."

He ran off after Troy.

"gabs are you sure your ok" James said while hugging me

"Yes I'm ok so can you let go of me now your squishing me "I said trying to gasp fo air. When he let

go of me I start fixing my shirt." thanks J now its wrinkled."

"Sorry sis but I just don't like it when he messes with you"

"J I told you that ever since what happened 11 years ago I have been training in Dad's work-out room in the basement''

"ok fine well I gotta go see ya later guys'' he left to his friends who were starring from a distance.

"Gabriella that Troy Bolton is a total jerk how do you ever get over him going all over you like that"

"Ry Troy Bolton never liked me he just like 'harassing' me like that just to annoy me"

"oh so do you want to go meet up with Tay and Kels?" Shar said.

"Sure lets go" we met the other girls out by our homeroom class.

"hey Gab hey Shar ,hey Ryan" said Kelsi in but every time I feel that she Ryan because time she talks to him she sound different than she dose when she talks to me. I always see that she plays song while Ryan and Shar in "Twinkle Town" she has these eyes like how they say it 'google eyes'.

"Im good other than the part of Troy Bolton on me again"

" Man he's still bothering you "

"yeah Tay you should know by now that he dose everyday"

" oh yeah sorry I forgot."

"yeah so what are we going to do this weekend?"

"well Ryan and I have to go to my dad's meeting thing so we can't make it" Ryan and Sharpay's parents are some famous people cause they own a country club called 'Lava Springs'

"ok well then so Tay, Kels do you guys want to hang at my house tonight"

"sure!" the two girls said together

**

* * *

****Ok I Know not good but hey it's my very first fan fic so give me credit.**

**Melisa**


	2. Noisey Nieghbor

**Ok thank you to all that reviewed my first story so here's the second one**

**Melisa**

* * *

**From Hate to Love**

**Ep.2**

**My Nosey Neighbor**

OK so the rest of the day was awesome because of what James said and did to Troy he stayed away from me for the rest of the day. After school the girls went home to get there stuff cause we decided instead of a movie night it will be a slumber party. To bad for Shar she loves slumber parties especially the makeovers and dress up parts. Yeah I know what you're thinking 'makeup dress up what is this 10 years old's sleepover' well no it's not we just like acting childish. When we got home my mom was making her famous spaghetti and macaroni salad. **(A/n: yes I had to put that in there because my mom makes the best spaghetti and macaroni salad or as I call it Mac Sal lol!)**My mom makes the greatest food in the world. She is the best cook ever. Each month she tries to take us out to dinner but we don't let her cause we love her cooking.

"Hey mom, do I smell spaghetti and Mac salad" I said I smelled the wonderful smell of the food.

"Yes dear you do I know it's your favorite. So how was school you two?"

"Ahh school was school but the hallways were crazy especially in the morning when I almost got in a fight wit-" I hit him in the stomach so he won't say anymore. My mom doesn't know about the whole Troy going up on me thing. "Wow Brie that hurt. You now you need to stop working out in dad's old workout room."

"Gabby why did you hit your brother?''

"It's nothing mom you know brother sister thing. I'm gonna go up to my room." I got my stuff and went to my room and turned up the radio to my favorite station 102.7 kiss F.M. The whole time that I was listening to music I was looking at my old scrap-book that I made with my bestest friend in the entire world and no I'm not talking about Sharpay but that person is not it anymore cause of certain reasons that I just can't explain right now. I just wish we can be at least friends again. It all changed when we were 7. If your going to ask yes Shar dose know that there was another bestest friend that I have other than her. Just looking at the book brings back old memories.

**

* * *

**

6:30……

Oh god I totally lost myself in the whole looking in the scrap book thing. Before I went down I slid the book somewhere no one would even look. When I got to the door I saw the two girls with their sleeping bags and some snacks for the movie.

"Hey girls come in" I opened the door wider in order for them to get in. "So what movie are we going to watch?"

"Oh no you weren't ready for the sleepover were you?"

"What do you mean Kels?" She pointed to my clothes and I realized that I was still wearing my clothes instead of my movie pajamas. "Oh right I'll be right back. While I'm gone pick out a movie." I went upstairs, put on my favorite pajamas on and then I heard someone say 'oww ' but I shook it off. When I came back downstairs I found popcorn, soda, and my all time favorite sour skittles on the coffee table, "So what movie are we watching girls?"

"Well we picked the Ring" said Taylor as she put the movie in the DVD player.

I sat down, grabbed my extreme sour skittles and popcorn and put a blanket on me, it was 1 hour or so into the movie and it was the part when the scary girl calls and says "5 more days" but before that line came up I could feel someone in back off me. Next thing I know right when the line comes up I hear whisper in my ear:

"5 more days" said the mysterious person in a light seducing voice of tone. I jump up and once I turn around to see Bolton laughing his guts off. Taylor and Kelsey say in unison:

"Gabs what is Bolton doing in your house?"

"Being a noisy neighbor "I turn to Bolton "What are you doing here? And how did you get in here, Troy?"

"Aww you called me Troy" he said as he put his hand on his chest.

"Shut up and answer the question Bolton!" I crossed my arms in discuss.

"For your first question. I came to check on your mom to see how se was doing after what happened. As for your second question I used my old entrance --your balcony door"

"Gabs what dose he mean by 'old entrance'?"

"Nothing Tay. Come here." I told Bolton before dragging him by his shirt to my room. When we got there I locked my door and turned around with my arms crossed my arms. "Why in the hell do you want to see my mom?"

"Well I know how much your dad meant to you and your brother and how much you guys loved him"

"Yeah you're right but after 11 years why would you come back and see how we're doing. And just to correct you we still love him. If you really care now as much as you say you do then why the hard time all these years? ……You know what don't answer that ….just leave the same way you came in except don't use the tree." And after those words I left my room in anger and slammed the door the hardest I could. As soon as I got downstairs I sat back down and resumed to the movie only for it to be stopped by two people. I turned to Taylor and Kelsey **(a/n I'm going to changed the spelling because the spelling check says to change it like that)** looking at me weird. "What why aren't you playing the movie?"

"What was that all about?" Finally one had the nerve to say.

"Nothing now can we please get back to the movie?" I said as I turned back to the movie to see it be played again. The rest of the sleepover was normal and not a single word on what had just happened. To tell you the truth I was actually happy to see Troy so caring on my father's death.

**

* * *

**

The next day…….

I had just woken up and the girls we already awake. We got dressed and went downstairs. My mom was cooking breakfast and James was setting the table.

"Hey James can I see you in the living room for a second?"

"Sure" He put the last plate down on the table and followed me to the living room. "What is it Brie?"

"Bolton was here last night"

"What?! What the was here doing here?"

"James lower your voice someone might here you. He was here to see how Mom is doing after what happened."

"He has no right to do that"

"I know I told him the same thing"

"Ok as long as he didn't do anything"

"No as if I will ever let him do such a thing" We went back to the kitchen and ate. Then Taylor's parents came to pick her up and Kelsey tagged along.

**

* * *

**

Ok that's it for now until next time.

**Melisa**


	3. Im changing for you

**From Hate to Love**

**Ep.3**

**I'm changing for you**

OK the rest of the day was I spent it playing around with James. We played Guitar Hero, I won I might add, watched movies, and just talked.

"So Ella what did you love most about dad?" he said as he ate some popcorn that was left over from the movie.

"I don't know there so many things to love about dad." I brought my legs closer to me as I smiled at the thought of my dad again. "I remember when I was little every time I past by him when he was watching TV on the couch he would grab me and wrap me in his arms" I let out a small giggle. "And I also remember when he did that I would always smell his colon he had on and right before I fell asleep in his arms I would always say I love you. He would say back and kiss me on my forehead and I would fall asleep in his arms" I let out a small tear and started sobbing "I just miss him so much. Why did he have to leave me? Why?"

James came over to me and hugged me, with me in the position I was in and he just hugged me as I was crying in his arms. " It's ok Ella. Every thing will be okay. Every thing will shine on you some day. I promise you that." The rest of that night I cried my eyes out while J hugged me and assured me that every thing will be okay.

**On Monday at school...**

I was just approaching my locker when here we ago again Shar and Ry came to me." Hey guys how's it going?"

"Nothing and your brother? Where is he at?" I swear that girl could be in love with my brother. Eww that would gross since she has known my brother …. Oh I don't know … her whole life.

"He's home sick today so he has to stay in bed and not leave his room for the next three days."

"Oh dear what dose he have?" Sharpay said with a worried look on her face.

I went digging in my locker for my books as I said "I don't know he was fine on Saturday, but on Sunday morning he was crazy sick"

"Aww poor James."

"Oh stop lying Shar I know you love him "said her brother. Uh- oh someone has been digging into her diary lately…… Ok fine two someones, but hey if you had a strong feeling that your best friend forever had a crush on your brother what would you do?

"Ryan!!" yelled Shar pretty loud.

"Miss Evans I would save that voice for the school talent show auditions in three weeks instead of yelling in the hall" said Ms. Darbus, she is my homeroom teacher. She can get pretty mean but she has a good side every once in a while.

"Yes Ms Darbus. Sorry." Sharpay said in reply and glared at Ryan.

"Oh I can see that this is where I leave. See you guys later." I said as I walked off. I could hear Sharpay screaming at Ryan in the distance. I was walking down the hall when I heard a familiar voice in the distance as well, but getting closer and closer.

"Gabriella, wait up." I turned around to see it was…..Troy Bolton?!What would Troy want to talk to me about, or is it one of his hiting on me things?

"What stupid comment do you have this time Bolton. Cause as you can see I'm in a hurry right now." I said as continued to walk with Bolton following beside me.

"No. No stupid comments today Montez"

"How so? Did Troy Bolton actually change?" I said as a sarcastic voice came over me.

"Yes as a matter a fact I did and it was all for you." He said but I could tell that he wasn't lying but why?

I stopped in my tracks, turned to him and said." What? What do you mean by that?"

"Exactly that. I won't torture you any longer you have my word on that." And with those words he left and left me there with those words planted in my mind. As I continued to walk to my class I kept wondering on what he had just said.

**No one's P.O.V**

The rest of the day Gabriella had those words swirling in her head. Sharpay and the rest of the gang tried to talk to her but she had her head up in space. She didn't know what to do, but then it came to her she had no other choice but go to the one person that Troy has know since 6th grade and has always went to since.

"Chad!!" Gabriella yelled to Chad as he was on the side bench resting from basketball practice.

He walked over to her. "Hey Gabi what is it I don't have long until we have to start practice again." Chad said as he took a drink from his water bottle.

"No it won't take any of your time just meet me in front of the school after practice alone . I need to speak to you. Okbye." Gabriella said as she gave him a hug which he replied with a hug as well. After the hug Gabby walked out to the front of the school to wait for Chad's practice to end. Little did they know that a pair of blue eyes was watching them and got the wrong idea of them two.

**After practice..**

**In front of the school… **

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

I was outside listening to my ipod when Chad had walked out behind the rest of the other wildcats. I turned off my ipod and put it in my purse. As soon as they all left in there cars I finally spoke up to Chad. "Chad you know how Troy tells you anything, right?"

"Yeah what about that?" he said as he sat down on a bench near by and gestured me to sit down.

I sat down by him and spoke out, "Ok so today Troy came up to me and told me that he is changing for me. Do you know what he means by that?"

"Well I don't really know, but what do _**you**_ think he means by that?" he said and got up followed by me.

"Ok I'll think about it tonight. Thanks Chad you're a great friend."

"No problem. Do you need a ride?"

"No thanks I'm fine. Bye, Chad"

"Ok bye Gabby." He said as he hugged me and kissed me on the top of my head. Hey don't get any wrong ideas he's just that nice of a friend.

After Chad left I started walking home.

**At home...**

When I got home mom was in the kitchen so I walked in. "Hey mom" I sat down on the stool by the counter.

"Hey honey how was school?" she said as she was pouring some rice into my plate to eat.

"Ah school was school. So how's J doing?" I said as my mom set the plate infront of me and I started eating.

" He's doing better. He has a doctors apointment tomorrow so we won't be here when you get home from school."

" OK then mom. I guess I'll have to tell Sharpay on how J's doing the day after tomorrow."

"What do you mean?"

"Ok well don't say anything to no one, but I can totally tell that Sharpay has a crush on J." I said in a kinda hushed tone so J won't hear even though he's all the way up stairs.

"Finally. I always had that feeling as well."

"At least I'm not the only one."

**After dinner, Mr.Montez's old office...**

I walked into my dad's old office that he had in our house. My dad use to be a lawyer because he loved to help people. He never once turned down a case no matter how hard it was, he always settled the case. I went over to his desk and looked at all the papers layed on it. It looked exactly how he had left the last day he left the house, thinking he would only go out for an 1 and half not knowing he would leave forever. A tear rolled down my cheek when I saw that most of his pictures up were pictures of just me and him. I put on a small smile on my face when I saw the pictures when I was barley 6 years old. It was a picture with my dad bringing me put in the air and he had that one million dollar he always put for me and of course my mom and James. I was up in the air and pulling my hands down to him, I'm guessing to be close to him. I brought down that picture from the wall and sat down in his chair. I had my hand over the picture and caressing the picture in my hand. I brought the picture up to my chest.

" Daddy why did you have to leave me? I miss you so much. As you know today Bolton went up to me and is trying to change for me daddy. What do I do? I'm so confused." I sat in his room fo a while and went to my room. Before I left the room I looked back at everthing and closed my eyes remembering him there doing his worked. I opened my eyes and slowly wlaked out the room and closed the door. When I walked in my room I put the same picture I was holding on my bed side table. I sat on my bed and rested for a while.

**The next day at school...**

**Lunch..**

"So Taylor What did you get on your math test?" I said as we sat down at the table.

" I got an A+"

"So what else is new" Said Sharpay and she oped her juice and drank it.

"So Sharpay I finally got down a new song for the up-coming talent show"

"Cool. I'll go to your house after school to test it out"

"Ok that'll be fine."

"Gabby are you going to enter it?"asked Ryan

"No I don't think so Ry."

" But Gabby you haven't entered the Talent show for 11 years."

" I don't wanna enter it. That's all" I said as I took a bite out of my sandwich.

" Come on Gabby. Enter it." For the next 3 min, until I finally snapped.

I rose from my seat in anger and said, "I SAID NO! I'M NOT GOING TO DO IT NOT NOW, NOT EVER!" after those words that everyone from the cafateria seemed to hear I ran out with a few tears in my eyes. As I walked out, or should I say ran out, I ran into someone and knocked us both down."Oww. Sorry that was my bad."

"It's ok."

As I got up I looked up to see the person. "Oh my god what are you doing here"


	4. Surprises and Jealousy?

From Hate to Love

**Ok so this episode my b.f.f Lilliana will help me with this. So tell me what you think.**

**From Hate to Love**

**Ep.4**

* * *

"Oh my I'm sorry "I looked up and saw him "Oh my god. What are you doing here?" I couldn't believe it was Kevin Montez. I haven't seen him since I was 5 years of age.

"Well what a welcome to my school gift." He said as he got up and rubbed his head.

I got up and jumped into a hug and said "Oh my Kevie what are you doing here?"

He released me from the hug "Well my dad's company transferred him here to Albuquerque and we moved here."

"That is so awesome."

"Yea- hey were you crying just now?" He said as he looked straight in my eye.

I looked away " No it was nothing"

He turned my head to look at him once more" Gabby I know how your eyes are when you cry. Now give me another excuse."

"I got some chille in eye" ok ha-ha make fun but hey that's all I got.

"Gabriella." He said as he crossed his arms across his chest.

I finally gave in cause face it he was a few moths older and he is a bit smarter than me " Ok fine I was crying but it was only because people are trying to make me enter the talent show and I don't want to"

"Gabs don't worry. They just want what's best for you. Besides you have an amazing voice you should enter it" he said as he placed his hands on my shoulder.

"Thanks I just don't think it will be good for me that's all"

"Ok fine if you don't want to do it there is no one in the world that can stop"

"Thanks."

"Ok now wipe those tears away and lets go back in there."

"Ok fine" I wiped my tears away and Kevin put his arm over my shoulder and we walked back inside.

As we walked inside we passed the drama table, skater table and then the jock table. Then out of no where I start hearing people whispering and looking at me and Kevin. I could just hear people saying:

_"Oh my gosh who is that hot guy with her?"_

_"Why is he with that girl? He is too hot for her."_

_"I thought she was Troy's property"_

_"So did I. I wonder what he is going to do to him"_

_"I know me, too. There's probably going to be a fight by the end of the week or so between him and Troy"_

I ignored all of those comments because the '_he_' they are referring to is my cousin. So I don't care what they say cause sooner or later they are going to find out who he really is. "Hey guys, this is my cousin Kevin Montez he just attended our school today."

"Hey, how's it going? I'm Ryan ." Ryan said as he took his hand out.

"Kevin" He said as he shook it.

"Well at least Ry doesn't have to feel like the only guy." I laughed. "Any who this is Sharpay, Kelsi, Taylor, and Martha." I said as I pointed to them.

"Hey" they all said in a unison.

"Hello." He said as he sat down next to me.

**After school, in the front….**

* * *

"Sharpay we should get going if we want to have enough time to practice the song." Said Kelsi.

"Oh yeah your right bye guys see you tomorrow." She said and they left.

"So Ry you still the one who makes, those dance moves?" Kev said with his arm once again around my shoulders.

"How did you know about that?"

"For good god Ryan don't you remember his face?" I said as I pointed to Kevin's face.

Ryan is standing there with a confused face I guess he's thinking cause that is a face I have _never_ seen before. Just after about a few minutes he finally came back to us. "Oh yeah what up, Kevin! How have you been?" he said as he put him into a man hug and not to mention almost rip my neck off.

"Good. I've been good and you. How have you been?" kevin said as they separated.

"I've been great. Wow I haven't seen you since little kids. Man those where the good old days."

"Yeah they were."

"Ok so let me get this straight you two have known each other since when?" asked Tay. Wow and to think she was suppose to be the smart one.

"For a very long time you see Kevie use to live here but moved to Los Angeles for god knows why. And of course you know Sharpay, Ryan, and I have known each other our whole lives. So do the math Tay."

"Fine. Hold on." She said as she looked up to the sky. She dose that when she dose math in her head.

"_Is she going to be ok?"_ whispered into my ear.

"_Yeah she's just doing the math. Don't worry she'll be fine_." I wispered back.

"_Ok good_."

"Ok I get it now. Great another person who knows who this number 1 best friend is." She said with a frustrating voice, then walked away. Man she really wants to know who this person is huh?

"What is she talking about?"

"Don't worry Kev you'll catch on."

"Ok good cause I'm getting lost here."

"Ok Kev let's get you home, baby. Bye guys." I said as I has pushing him to my car but instead he turned around and started caring me to the car.

"Ahh, Kevin put me down." I said as he sweated me off my feet and started running to the car and telling me, "Never, sweetie, never. Ha-Ha"

**

* * *

**

Troy's P.O.V.

' Put me down Kevin he he he ' I said as I was watching that new guy sweep _MY_ girl off her feet. _Oh my god _what am I saying. Am, _I_ _Troy Bolton_ actually getting jealous of him. NO I can't be I mean at the end I'm sure that I'm going to win her heart I'm positive.

I got in my car and drove off. When I got home I went into the kitchen where my mom was cooking. "Hey mom" I said as I sat down on the stool.

"Hey, sweetie. How was school?" she said as she put in an ingredient into the bowl.

"It was ok. As for practice, it was awesome Uncle Jack made it so cool."

"What is it I hear about my idiotic brother this time." My dad said as he came in. He never liked it when I talk about my uncle but I don't know why.

"Oh nothing just nothing. I'll be in my room." I was just about to walk off when my dad stopped me.

"Oh no, you don't. You have basketball practice. Now go!!" He said in an aggressive voice.

"But dad I'm tired ad I have a lot of homework."

"No buts go practice. You have a big game on Saturday and you _will _win."

"Yes, sir." I said as I went outside to practice.

**

* * *

**

Gabriella's P.O.V,

I just pulled into the drive way. " Ok this is what we're going to do. My mom and James should still be at the doctor's so we're going to go up to my room and stay there. I'll tell my mom that I have a surprise for her then I will call you down, ok?"

"Ok, got." We got out of the car and walked inside. After a couple minutes I heard my mom's car pull up the drive way.

"Ok they're here. Stay here." I went downstairs and went into the kitchen. "Hey, mom where's James?"

"He went upstairs. What do you need him for?"

"Oh I'll show him the surprise after I show you"

"What surprise, sweetie?" she said as she pulled on a confused face.

"Hey, boy come on down!" yelled up to Kevin just to see him come down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Oh my god, Kevin is that you?" she said as she went over to her nephew.

"Yes, yes it is Aunt Maria." He said as he gave my mom a great big hug.

"Oh it's so good to see you. When and why did you come to Albuquerque?" she said as they pulled apart

"Well my dad's company moved him over here ….. for good."

"Well that's fantastic. That way I can stay close to my brother."

"Yeah that's exactly what my dad said when his company told him."

"Ok, mom I'm going to take Kev up to James' room to give him the surprise."

"Ok I'm going to give my big brother a call."

"Ok " I walked up the stairs and by J's room door. I walked in alone to see James in bed. "Hey, how you feeling, bro ?" I said as I sat in the chair next to his bed.

"Better, how was school ? Did Bolton give you any trouble today?"

"Strangely, no but I have a surprise for you."

"Oh I love surprises especially when It comes from you." He said as he pulled himself up on bed.

"Ok, Boy get yourself in here!" I said yet once again.

Kevin walked in with a grin on his face "Hey sicko how you feeling?"

"Oh just wait when I get this sickness onto you. Then we'll see who's laughing. Man how'd you get here."

"Ok let's cut to the chase cause I'm really tired of hearing this. He moved here ok." I finally bursted out cause after hearing it 3 times it get abrogating.

"You guys really need to fill me in on everything her in Albuquerque so I won't get confused" said Kevin as he put his hands up.

"Ok, so let's start with Taylor; she's the smart one but her brain can useful in some situations. Kelsi; composes songs and writes them for the musicals at East High. Sharpay: she's…" I started off until someone cut me off.

"She's amazing, beautiful, awesome actor, singer, and dancer. She will be the most amazing perso – " I slapped him in the cheeks. Man that boy was all over Shar on that one.

"Damit James why do you have to have a Sharpay melt, down right now?"

"Gabs what you taking about?" Kev said with a confused look on him.

"Oh that's what I say when he is taking to much about Sharpay."

"Ok, so I already know about Shar and Ry. What about our good friend Troy Bolton?" he said in a curious voice. At those words I froze. I can't believe he is asking me about this. I haven't talked about Bolton like this in a long time, but he had to know what he did to me. I looked over to James who had a face that practically said never to mention that name like that ever again and yet still disappointed because he knew that he had to let him know what he did us.

"It's ok Ella tell him." He said in a gesturing voice and motioning me to tell him.

"Ok well when we were small, the year after you left to be exact and the same year my dad died. Umm ….." I started off.

**

* * *

**

Wow I'm bad well we are finally getting to the mystery everyone wants to know.

**Also I'm going to start STAR testing to the stories will be out a little late for the next two weeks. **

**Melisa B.**

* * *


	5. The whole piont

****

From Hate to Love

* * *

"Ok well when we were small, the year after you left to be exact and the same year my dad died. Umm ….." I started off

"Uh-uh go on" he said. He could tell that what he did was hurtful if it happened around my father's death.

"Well we were at school and I was walking to recess with Troy when some boys came over…."

**_Flashback_**

"Hey I heard your father died." said one boy.

"Yeah, he did. Can we please not talk about that?" I said in a sad voice and as I put my head down.

"Ok, sure. Let's talk about what kind of daughter he raised." Said boy number two.

"Yeah he raised an ugly daughter and a geeky one and that." Said boy number three.

"What kind of normal kid knows there laws of order or whatever it is at the age of 6." Said boy number one.

"Oh don't forget she learned it all from her father." Said boy number three. I looked over to Troy who just stood there and in situations like this he would always help me out by telling them to shut up or protect me. I couldn't believe the one person that was always there for me wasn't there now. I looked at the guys then back at Troy…

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

" ….Then I just ran with tears in my eyes." I said all of that with teary eyes cause just remembering it hurts so much.

"He did that you?" Kevin asked. I nodded still with my head down.

"And he still hasn't apologized. " said James with anger on his face.

"Dose he live in the same house?"he said with and anger over as well. I nodded not knowing what he was about to do.

Kevin got up and walked down the stairs.

"Kevin! What are you doing?" I said as I rushed in front of him.

"Going over there to see what his problem is," he said as he walked by me, out the door and went over to the Bolton household. Of course I followed him to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

**

* * *

Kevin's P.O.V.**

I knocked on the door and cooled down a bit. I turned around just to see the Gabs was still in her driveway. I turned back around to see the door open. And there he was just living his life well, as he ruins my cousin's.

" Yes can I help you?" he said in such a calming voice.

"Yeah but first are you Troy Bolton and are your parents home?"

"Yes I am and they won't be home for another couple minutes. Why ?" he asked with a confusing voice.

"So they won't see this." And at moment I socked him in the stomach pulled him by the collar of his shirt and through him in the yard. Once he fell I heard Gabriella yelling "Kevin what are you doing? Stop it this instant."

"No! Gabriella he should pay for what he did to you." Then I was tackled down to the ground by Troy.

"TROY! KEVIN! Stop this right now!" she said as she walked over to us.

"Who are you and why are you all of a sudden come to my house and start socking me at my house" he said then socked me in the stomach.

"For what you did to Gabriella after her father's death. People made fun of her and you didn't do anything. OH, yeah I'm Kevin Steve Montez. Don't you remember me old friend." I said as I shocked him in the stomach then in the face before I went over to Gaby. "Don't worry he won't bother you anymore." I cuffed her face then we were about to walk off when….

"Kevin Montez ….from our childhood. "he said as he got up and walked over as he was wiping the blood from the side of his mouth.

"No from the future. Of course from the past you dump ass." I said in an angry voice.

"Well, welcome back and I am sorry I don't know why I did what I did. I've tried facing you and telling you how sorry I am but I didn't have the guts to tell you. So please forgive me Gabby please." He said as he looked over to my cousin with a sad and forgiving look on his face.

"Ok it's all forgotten, but your still not my friend and I'm still not going to talk to you." And after those words she left and went inside the house.

"So are we cool Kev?" he said as he stuck his hand out. Of course I shook it with a smile

"Yeah it's just hurts me so bad that you did that. She is an awesome girl that doesn't deserve this."

"Yeah she doesn't." he said as looked over to Gabs' house when a small smile came over him.

"You like her don't you?" I said in a positive voice.

" Who? Me? No I don't have a crush on her."

"Troy! Yes you do don't you remember little kids,... park, ...the tunnel."I said trying to remind him.

"Ok fine maybe I do. But who can you blame she's gorgeous." He said but this time with a huge smile on his face.

"Shit I have to go cause if I'm not practicing my dad will kill me and I'm talking serious here. Bye see at school tomorrow" he said as he ran inside.

"See ya" I said and went inside.

**

* * *

**

Gabriella's P.O.V.

**At school the next day…**

So by now I kinda became popular, cause people found out about my cousin and well they're asking things like:

"_So what's his name?"_

"_Can you introduce me to him?"_

"_Dose he have a girlfriend?"_

"_Is he available?" _

"_Is he free for Friday night?"_

It got annoying after a while. Well it was my own fault for having such a hot cousin. I just got to homeroom and Ms. Darbus was still not there. I just sat there and talked to Sharpay and while we were in the middle of talking about our favorite show _Charmed. _

"So I still can't believe that Phoebe was hitting on Leo."**(a/n: Ok I'm going to make Charmed like a new series here even though it was made in th '90s)**

"Oh I know now Piper has some competition." Said Sharpay.

"Yeah but I think Leo and Piper so belong togeth-" I was interrupted by Mitchell Aguilar. She lives right in front of my house but we don't really talk so it's strange that she came over to me.

"So... Gabriella, right?"

"Yeah whats up?" I said as I turned to her with a confused face.

"What was up with all the screaming and the fighting in front of Troy's house?"

"Oh it was some stupid thing with the guys. So don't worry about it."

"Ok then I'll see you around" she said as she left to her desk. As I turned back to Sharpay she gave me that face that she always gives me when she wants to know something.

"What?" I asked .

"What fighting between Troy and our old friend Kev?"

"Ok fine, but I'm only telling you cause I know that if I don't your gonna bug me until I tell you."

"Oh yeay. Ok spill." She said as she was getting comfortable in her chair.

" Ok well I told Kevin what happ—"I said as I got interrupted by Ms. Darbus coming in the room. Thank you Ms. Darbus. "Oh well class is starting. "I went back to my desk and looked over at Shar as she gave me an 'This- is – not –over' look.

_**

* * *

**_

After class in the hall…

"Gabriella!" I heard someone coming after before I knew it that person, Sharpay, was right beside me. "Ok now tell me what happened between the fight of Troy and Kevin." Sharpay said just a little too loud that the people in the hall turned around and looked at us.

I got Sharpay by her hand and pulled her into an empty room. "Ok first off don't scream that loud about what we're talking about ever again and lastly nothing happened they broke it off and became friends again." I said as I sat down in a chair.

Sharpay got another and sat in front of me.

"So they forgot about the whole not defending you thing form little kids?"

"Yeah it was easy for them. I forgave him but I'm still not talking to him."

"Then why forgive him if you're still not talking to him? That's the whole point of forgiveness."

"Because I can tell he is sorry for what happened to my dad cause he was like his dad to him when we were small. you know how his actuall dad is."

"Yeah that's true. Hopefully he dosen't cross the line one day."

"Yeah me too. Ok, then. Let's go to lunch."

We got up and walked out.

_**

* * *

**_

Walking to the cafeteria…

"So how's that song going with Kelsi?" I asked Sharpay

"It's going good but this year I'm not going to sing that song with Ryan. Actually I'm not using Kelsi's song at all." I was shocked she always uses the songs Kelsi writes for her and Ryan.

"And why is that?"

"Because I wrote this song by myself and I really want to sing it."

"Wow what's the song about?"

"Well it's about how a girl likes or should I say loves this boy but is always denying it to anyone who asks her if she loves him."

"Wow sounds like a good song can't wait to here it. What's it called?"

"It's called I'd Lie"

"Cool."

"So are you sure your not going to enter the show?" asked Shar after knowing I would never do that.

"Yes I'm sure after what happend I don't think it will be good"

"Ok fine then n omore bugging you about that, but your still coming to see me right?"

"Of course. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?"

"A dissgratefull one." I looked over at her. I couldn't believe she would say that to me if I didn't go. " Which your not. Your an awsome friend."

"Thank you" I said as we entered the cafeteria and as I walked in and I couldn't believe what I saw.


	6. Troy's Mom!

From Hate to Love

**Ok so I'm trying to make sure that I won't make any spelling mistakes so please forgive me for that . So enjoy this episode.**

* * *

"Thank you" I said as we entered the cafeteria and as I walked in I couldn't believe what I saw.

James? What is James doing here he is suppose to be in bed for the rest of the week. I went over to James and past the group of friends around him.

"James what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in bed rest?" I asked him

"Well yeah, but when I got up this morning I felt better than ever, so mom just drove me over."

"Oh that's great. " I said as I gave him a big hug. I was so happy because the doctor told us that the sickness that he had was really serious.

"Wow Ella, it's ok I'm fine now go to Sharpay. She's over there waiting for you."

"Ok, bye." I said as I made my way out of the crowd. Man he's popular. I made my way back to Sharpay. I couldn't believe it she had a tear in her eye.

"Let me guess you want to go hug him?" she said with a nod. She was crying 'cause she saw that he was back and she also knew about the sickness.

"Well, then go 'cause I'm sure he wants a hug from you, too."

"Really?" she said with a happy look on her face.

"Really, really. " I said with a smile on my face since I know this is the beginning of Japay **( a/n: I made it up for the story. I did my best. It was that or Shames.)**

She ran over to him, made her way through the crowd, and gave him a huge hug, which of course he replied. I looked at them in a meaningful way by now everyone had left them alone. As did I.

I walked over to the lunch line, got my tray and sat down at our usual table. I was all alone until I saw Ryan holding hands with Jessica Sanders? She had blonde hair, blue eyes and she really took care of her body so what I'm saying is that she's skinny. They sat down at the table.

"Hey, Ryan. Hey, Jessica. Are you guys together?" I asked out of the blue but hey I need to know.

"Yeah we are." Jessi said with a smile.

"Well congrats guys I'm happy for you."

The rest of the day I didn't see Shar or J. I wonder what they have been doing.

**Free period….**

It was free period and since I didn't have any one to talk to. I mean Taylor's at a math meeting. Kelsi is in music class working on another songs and Ryan is with Jessi and I really don't want to bother them. So I decided to go see the guys in there everyday practice in the gym. I walked into the gym and got greeted by Coach Bolton.

"Gabriella, how are you sweetie?" he said as he gave me a hug. I replied that hug. I don't know why but I don't think he's Troy's uncle and I always saw him so much more than that.

"Hey, Coach Bolton you mind if I sit on the bleachers and watch the guys practice?" I asked with a sweet voice.

"Sure. It's always a pleasure to have you here."

"Thank you. I promise you won't even notice I'm here." I said as I walked to the side of the bleachers.

The whole practice went well. I was doing my homework as I watched them. It was the end of practice and I accidentally dropped a few of my books and pencils under the bleachers. I got my bag so I could put everything in there at once.

As I got everything in there I saw the gym door and I saw Mr. Bolton walk in with great anger. I stayed from under the bleacher but I was still able to see everything. The good part was they couldn't see me. By now everyone had left except Troy he was helping coach with the balls.

"Troy!" he yelled in great anger. Troy walked over to his angry father.

"Yeah?"

"Excuse me.?" Greg was surprised at the way Troy answered.

"Uh, I mean Yes Sir." he corrected himself

"Good that's how I like it. Now why in the hell when I walked out back I saw the basketballs all over the court last night?"

"Aww man I must have forgotten. I'm sorry dad." He said in a very apologized voice.

"No 'sorry'. Today you are going to practice an extra hour. Now go shower up, you stink." he said as he hit him pretty hard over the head.

As he was out of the gym, Coach Bolton turned to his brother. "Don't ever hit him like that ever again." He demanded and in a serious voice.

"I can hit him when ever and how ever I want because he is _my_ son." he reminded him.

"That's what you think." Wow. What dose coach mean by that?

"You open your mouth little bro and I will kill you, Lizzie, and Troy. So I'd advise you to keep that mouth shut." He said and after words her left.

Coach stayed there with tears in his eyes. Then, after a while he wiped them off and walked to the locker rooms. I walked out from behind and took in everything. I wasn't going tell any one, but what did coach mean by 'That's what you think.' I couldn't believe what had heard. Could it be true? It can't be. Well for now forget about it cause then I won't focus on my school work.

**At my locker…..**

"Hey Gabs where were you at free period?" Asked Sharpay but I didn't look at her. Until I heard J's voice.

"Hello Gabster?" I turned around just to see James' arm around Sharpay's shoulder.

"A- Are –y- you –t-two- ." I was in shock. I couldn't believe it after all those years they're finally together.

"Yes, Gabs, we are." Shar said with a huge smile on her face. Together we made a huge squeal as we hugged each other.

"I'm so proud of you, two. Finally after, all those years. James, mom's going to be so happy about this."

"Why?"

"Cause mom has always wanted you two to get together."

"Really?"

"Yes Sharpay, mom always told me how much you two would look good together."

"Good. That way I won't be nervous when I go over to tell her."

"Oh don't be. She will be ecstatic."

"So you never told us. Where were you during free period?" asked James. Man I guess he really wanted to know where I was. I couldn't tell him where exactlly cause then I will have to tell him everything.

"I was in the library studying and finishing up some homework."

"So do you want to go to the mall for and hour or two after school?"

"Umm no I don't think so Shar I need some time to think about something really, REALLY, important."

"Ok then we'll leave you to think. We're going to go to Josh and the rest of my friends about us."

"Ok then." I said as I watched them go over to James's friends. I got my books out from my locker and went to my next period.

**After school / At home…..**

I walked home right after school. I was suppose to wait for James and Sharpay, but I didn't have the patience.

Not long after I walked in the house I heard the door open, then close. When I turned back I saw Shar and J with worried faces.

"Where in the world were you, Brie?" asked James.

"I really didn't really want to wait for you guys, so I came home walking." I said in reply.

"Ok then. Just warn me next time."

"J, I think I can take care of myself, thank you very much and besides you could have called my cell."

Ok now I am starting to get pissed off. I mean I'm 18, a senior in high school, and ok maybe I don't have a car even though I have my license, but come on I have been working out and taught how to defend myself in dad's old work room. I think I can take care of myself perfectly fine with out him there to help me. God!

"You know what. I'm going to my room and you guys can go tell mom that your finally a couple. Just leave me out of your actions for the next few hours." And with that I left. I didn't actually go to my room. I actually went to my dad's office.

--

As I walked in, I once again went to the pictures on the wall. I, of course, cried but something caught my eye when I went to my dad's desk. The one case he was working on before he died. He would usually tell me about the cases he would work on, but with this one he wouldn't.

I couldn't resist myself but take a look in the file. As I read I saw something that I couldn't in a million years, thought would happen to me. I kept on reading and finally understood the family my dad was working with was with, Elizabeth Bolton.

TROY'S MOM!


	7. Protecting Gabby

From Hate to Love

* * *

TROY'S MOM!

What would my dad be doing working with, Lizzie. I had to find out. I kept reading and saw that Liz sent a report to my dad to prosecute, Greg for attempting of murder. I couldn't believe my eyes were actually reading this. Oh come on Gabs. You can see it right in your face and your hands. As I read along I saw that she also confessed to my dad that Greg isn't really Troy's father. Whoa! I didn't see that coming. Ok maybe I did but not like this.

It was all just to much for me in one day. I left the file and everything I took to look at, on the table. I went over to my room and went to the balcony. I looked down at the swing, that my dad built when I was 6. Back then, that was my favorite spot, since my dad always pushed me on it. As I looked at it I had a flashback from the first day my dad showed me the swing.

I was just coming home from the store with mom on a Saturday evening…..

**Flashback—**

"_Mommy, where's daddy?" I asked as I set down the bag on the floor._

"_Sweetie, he's out back." My mom said as she put the milk in the refrigerator._

_I walked out side just to see daddy pulling on a rope._

"_Daaaaddddyyy!!" I said as I went running into his arms._

_He hugged me tight the through me in the air. He through me so high I pulled my arms towards him. I started laughing . _

"_Aww that's going straight in the photo album." Mommy said as she walked back inside with the camara in her hands._

"_Sweetie I have a surprise" he said with a huge smile on him._

"_Ooo I wove surpwises tell me."_

"_You see this" he said as she pointed to a swing._

"_Yes me get a swing?" I said as I clapped my hands. _

"_Yes you get a swing" he said as he sat me down ._

_I tried to make the swing go front and back but I couldn't. Darn my small legs. Just moments later I heard a small laugh and I felt my dad push me. I let out a small giggle since I haven't been on a swing of my whole 6 years of age._

_**End of Flashback..**_

Just after the memories I went downstairs and out the back door. I slowly went over to the swing since I haven't been there since 7 years old. As I walked over I held my hand out to it. The second I touched the rope all the memories from the afternoons with him pushing me in the swing came back to me. I sat down with great care, with my both hands holding onto each rope. I gently laid my head on one side and looked up.

"Daddy, help me out here. I want to finish this case for you but the other half tells me I shouldn't. I mean you saw what I saw today. Is it true that Greg is not Troy's Father? If it is. Who is his father? I need to know because who ever it is I wonder who would let there child with such a horrible man." I let out a sigh and put my head down. Just seconds after I looked up again.

"Dad one last thing. Give me a sign telling me to finish it or not to finish it for you. I need one because I'm really confused here. Nice talking Daddy. Talk to you later." With those words let out I disappeared into my house.

**In Gabriella's Dream….**

_**As soon as I closed my eye lids I found myself trapped in a room. No way in, no way out. I looked around trying to figure out how to escape.**_

"_**Abby my little angle!" I heard this very familiar voice. Could it be? I sure hope so. I turned around and saw who I hoped it was. He was standing there with a white suit. A button nose just like me and dark brown hair.**_

"_**Daddy!" I ran into his arms and I twirled me around, put me down and kissed my forehead.**_

"_**How's daddy's little princess doing now." I let out a huge smile. Wow it has been a long time since someone had told me that.**_

"_**Lonely. I missed you daddy. Even though I'm 18 I will always be know as your little princess. What are you doing here?" **_

"_**Well you tell me. It's your dream." He said as he laced our hands together and started to walk.**_

"_**Right but I don't know why still."**_

"_**Ok fine I do." He said finally confessing.**_

"_**Why dad?"**_

"_**Well you want a sign didn't you?"**_

"_**Yes I did. So tell me do I finish or not?"**_

"_**Tell yourself. Do you want to?"**_

"_**Like I told you dad. Half of me says yes but the other half says no."**_

"_**Ok just one more thing to figure out. What do you like is right?" he asked as he sat on a bench surrounded by flowers.**_

"_**Whoa where did this come from?" **_

"_**Again sweetie. It's dream." He said as pulled me onto his lap like old time. I laid my head on his shoulder as he held my tight.**_

"_**Ok so what do you think is the right thing?" **_

"_**Well I asked you. So you tell me." he said as he kissed my head and laid his head on mine. **_

"_**To do the case." I sighed and lifted my head up. "But just know this. I'm only doing this for you and Lizzie."**_

"_**Yes of course. Now put down that pretty little head of yours and fall asleep." I did as he requested. **_

"_**I love you sweetie." He said whispering it into my ear. I took in a sniff of his colon he had on, the same one he had on the day he left.**_

"_**I love you too Daddy. Now and always." After those words my dad started sing the words from the one song he loved to sing to me 'My little Girl' by Tim McGraw.**_

**Gotta hold on easy as I let you go  
Gonna tell you how much I love you though you think you already know  
I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm  
You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born**

**Beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again  
Go on take on this whole world but to me you know you will always be  
My little girl**

**When you were in trouble that crooked little smile would melt my heart of stone  
Now look at you I've turned around and you've almost grown  
Sometimes your asleep I whisper I love you in the moonlight at your door  
As I walk away I hear you say "daddy love you more"**

**Beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again  
Go on take on this whole world but to me you know you will always be  
My little girl**

**Someday some boy will come and ask me for your hand  
But I won't say yes to him unless I know  
He's the half that makes you whole  
He has a poets soul  
And the heart of a mans man  
I know he'll say that he's in love, but between you and me  
He won't be good enough**

**Beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again  
Go on take on this whole world but to me you know you will always be  
My little girl**

_**Once he finished the last words I fell right sleep.**_

_**End of Gabriella's dream./**_

"Daddy!" I yelled out as I woke up. I got straight out of bed and went over to my balcony and looked up.

"Daddy I will finish it for you I promise. Thank you. I love you." As I was about to walk back inside I felt a breeze and a whisper.

"Good night my little angle. I love too forever." I put my hand on the necklace he gave me from a little girl and looked up. I smiled knowing he was looking down on me. I went back into my bed, grabbed the necklace, and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**Next day at school..**

As I walked in I saw that people were giving me these weird looks. Next thing I know someone comes up to me and says "I swear I didn't do it." Then he ran back to his friends scared. By this time I was really getting confused.

I was about to turn the corner to where my locker was but was only pulled back and pushed the other direction by Kelsi and Taylor.

"Whoa girls my locker is this way." I said as I turned back. When I approached my locker I saw all this graffiti on it. There were words like _slut, bitch, whore, fat, geek, _and_ nerd. _But the one word that really got me pissed was.

_**Ha ha you have no father**_

I turned around and screamed out. "Who the hell did this to my locker and why?" I said I was so angry.

It didn't take long to find out who it was. I saw Jake and Cody come over still laughing. Jake and Cody are the main pranksters at East High. They once pulled a prank during Sharpay's audition for a play. Luckily she got to do it over again.

"Man you should the look on your face when you saw it." Said, Jake while he was holding onto his stomach.

"Do you think this is funny?" I said as I dropped my books and bag on the ground and yelled my guts off.

"Yes but chill it was just a prank." Said Cody with a kinda scared face.

"Funny? Funny?! I'll show you funny." I said as I pulled my hand up. I was about to sock one of them in the face but I was stopped by someone.

"Gabriella don't it's not even worth it for you to do it." Troy said as he stepped in front of me and let my hand go.

"Yes it is. I'm not gonna let them make fun of my dad like that. They are not getting away with it." I couldn't believe he was saying this, he knows I don't let anyone a chance to say those things about my father. I mean he of all people should know that.

"They won't. They are going to get their ass kick in a short period of time." He said with a smirk on his face. What is this boy up to now?

"Oh yeah by who?" asked on of the boys. Troy then rolled his eyes and turned around with a HUGE smile on his face.

"By me. Got a problem with that?" he asked as he crossed his arms. By this point I walked aside of both guys watching the tension of there talk.

"Riiiiiiggghhtt" said both guys as the started laughing. Then Troy just tagged along.

"Yeah what was I thinking?" Then he randomly just stopped and through a punch at Jake then at Cody.

The fight was on.

Jake and Cody teamed up on Troy but he didn't back down. Just moments later Mr. Stevens, the principal, came out and got the boys to go to his office.

"Gaby what happened?" asked Taylor as she approached me with Kelsi and Sharpay.

"I don't know but I think Troy stood up for me."

"See? I told you he likes you."

"Sharpay shut up." I gave her a glare. She was never suppose to say something like that in front of no one. Cause or else Tay or Kels will find out. Lucky for her they were looking at some guys down the hall. Wait is that no it can't be.

CHAD? KEVIN?

"Hello girls?" I said as I snapped my fingers in front of there faces. I was doing that for a bout 2 minutes until they finally got out of their trance.

"So what were we talking about?"

"Gee I don't know Kels."

"Oh I remember you were drooling over Gabs' cousin and Taylor over Chad Danforth."

"No we weren't, we were wondering if Chad's afro grew bigger or smaller."

"You know what Tay they caught us." Said Kelsi finally confusing.

"We always do. So Kels you like my cousin huh?"

"Yeah he's cute."

"Aww you guys would make a cute couple, but I thought you liked Ryan?"

"Whoa you like my brother?" asked Sharpay with a confused face.

"Well duh Shar who else was she making the googly eyes at?"

"I always thought it was for me." Then after those words the girls cracked up laughing.

**With Troy in the principal's office..**

**No one's POV…**

The whole room was in silence. Jake and Cody were sitting on one side of the room and Troy in the other so that way they won't start again. Mr. Stevens was at his desk watching Troy giving a glare over to the other boys.

"Ok care to tell me the reason why you boys were throwing punches at each other in _MY _school?"

"Well tell these asses not to graffiti Gabriella's locker and make fun of that her father who isn't with us any more. Then maybe there would have never been in a fight." Troy said with a pretty loud and angry.

"Ok Mr. Bolton but there is no need for that language." He said trying to calm down Troy. Then as soon as he was done talking to Troy he looked over at the boys." Now. Boys, why graffiti Ms. Montez's locker?"

"Well Mr. Stevens we would have never graffiti it if she never spreaded a rumor that we are gay." Said Jake he has a reputation for lying as well.

" What the fuck man she is the sweetest person you will ever meet and you know that. " Troy said with an angry voice. Troy practically got up from his chair and almost hit him but was forced back down by Mr. Stevens who is now standing in between them.

"NOW! Mr. Dawson and Mr. Simons will clean up Ms. Montez's locker and clean up the lunch room everyday for the rest of the month. Am I understood?" he said as he looked at the both boys.

"Yes sir." Jake and Cody said together. Then Mr. Stevens looked over to Troy with a sad face.

"Now Mr. Bolton it is painful for me to tell you this but you are suspended from basketball privileges for 1 week starting on today. And I will inform your uncle on this."

"Yes sir I understand. Thank you."

"Now you three go I have work to be done." He said shushing them to the door. As they walked out both Jake's and Cody's friends were outside waiting for them.

"You better watch your back Bolton." Said Jake with a very serious voice of tone. Troy just ignored the comment and kept on walking away.

**Troy's POV**

I just ignored his stupid comment and kept on walking. I had just reached my locker when I saw James leaning against my locker.

"Excuse me I need to get to my locker." I said as I pointed to my locker. He got up from against it and moved back on another one.

"Thank you" he said quietly but I was still able to hear.

"Are you serious? Cause I mean after how I treated Gabriella I would have never thought."

"Dude I'm serious. Just don't ever brake her heart again."

"That won't be a problem." I said as I smiled.

**HAHA he finally got his respect from James. Ok so how will it go with Troy's dad whoo hoo.  
So I hope you guys like it. Please comment on the story thanks.  
Peace.  
Melisa**


	8. A talk with Lizzie

**Sorry for the long wait but I just got of a bad relationship after just getting of another one a month before. Bad idea huh? Tehe well oh well . So hear is my next Chappie. Oh and before I Forget I have this new Story so read it and tell me what you think. **

* * *

_**A talk with** _**Lizzie ep 8**

* * *

_No one's POV _

"Dude I'm serious. Just don't ever break her heart again."

"That won't be a problem." Troy said as he smiled.

"It better not it was tough watching her heart brake when she thought this guy really like her but I guess we were wrong"

"Like I said that won't happen again."

"Lets hope so." James said as he patted Troy's shoulder as he walked off. Troy got his books and went off to his next period.

His next period was Drama class. It was never his favorite but he made a promise with Sharpay when they were little that he would take it with her in high school. He turned around to see Gabriella taking notes and reading a book of romance. This was always her fav period because she loved theater even though she was never in one. She loved it for two reasons. One because Shar was always in school plays and because she loves how much they act out things with doing it over and over and over again in front of an audience.

She looked up from her desk and caught a glimpse of Troy staring at her. He had turned around just in time or that's what he had thought. The whole one hour in that class room he thought about two things. Of course Gabriella and doing what he had done when he was younger.

When he was younger he had sneaked into the theater just to see Sharpay _practice _for her up coming show. He would get caught every once in a while but he would still go. All of this stopped when he changed when he was 13 or 14.So he decided since Shar has another play coming up. He would do what he did before. You know the whole getting caught sneaking in, and supporting his best friend. Even though he knew he would get caught again he thought it was worth it. He would also do that to show he is changing and for the person he loved, no, still loves and that one true love is, Gabriella no doubt about that.

Every once in a while he would turn back to see that Gabriella was still indeed tacking notes and listening to everything Ms Darbus is saying. It didn't come to a surprise to Troy because she was always a straight A student. He loved that about her because when you give her the toughest assignment she will do it perfectly.

Finally the bell rang and it was time for basketball. He was so close of forgetting about the whole probation thing but luckily he remembered it all. He still indeed needed to go see his uncle and tell him what had happened that morning. When he walked out he waited by the door to wait for someone. Once that person came out he grabbed her arm to get her attention.

"Gabriella." He said as he let her go.

"Yes Bolton." She said still walking and the embrace from her books and looking once over to Troy.

"Gabriella I just wanted you to know that what I did today was something that came from the heart. I also couldn't stand seeing those asses saying and doing things like that especially to you. I know you don't feel the same way but I believe I'm beginning to have those same feelings I had for you when I was little. I actually had those feelings forever." After that he left doing the same thing Gabby had done to him. Leaving her, with those words recording in her head.

Troy had just entered his uncle's office and unexpectedly his uncle was waiting for him.

"Sit down Troy" Troy sat down in the chair that was in front of the desk.

"So tell me how you got this probation."

"Well there was these guys and they graffiti Gabreilla's locker. Most importantly they were saying mean things about Keith. So I couldn't just stand there and do nothing. You know I couldn't you know how much Keith meant to me as a father."

"Yeah I do and I'm proud of you. Let's just hope that your dad finds out. Right there is the problem."

"Yeah thanks Uncle Jack your awesome." He said gave him a man hug and left.

* * *

**Later in the day**

**School is over…**

It was the last bell of the day but Troy didn't wan to leave yet because he didn't want to face his father yet. He decided to go hang with the rest of the wildcats and go bowling or something. Right before they left he decided not to go and maybe catch up with them later cause he wanted to go see if someone wanted to go out and hang.

He went over to Sharpay's locker where her and Gabriella were talking.

"Gabriella."

" Bolton, this is the second time in a day that you have talked to me. What are you trying to pull?" she said as if nothing that he had said earlier meant nothing to her.

"Gab don't be mean." Shar said warning her.

"It's ok Shar and nothing. I'm not trying to pull anything I'm just trying to be me again." Something inside was eating her alive because she still can't believe that he is actually changing.

"Well then. What do you want?" she said crossing her arms.

"I just came over to see if you wanted to hang out like we use to. You to Pay." Gabby was close to saying 'ok' but she nearly forgot about talking to a person she really, really needed to talk to.

"Sorry I can't I really need to talk to someone about something important that will change her and her son's life forever" she said very calm and yet nervous because she was worried on how it would go.

"OK then it sounds important. I understand. So Shar are you still up for it?" He said turning to her and hoping for a yes.

"Sure Troy. It has been a long time since we did so why not?"

"Great then. Shall we go."

"Yeah sure. Bye Gabby."

"Bye Gabriella." Troy said walking off with Sharpay. Gabriella turned around to go to he locker to get her study books.

As she got to her locker she suddenly felt watched and this feeling wasn't a good feeling to her. She continued to put things in her bag. From the corner of her eyes she can totally see a figure of a face but when she turned to see who was there it was gone.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Hello?" but there was no answer. She then closed her locker and there was Mr. Bolton. Troy's father. This man totally creeped Gabriella out.

"Oh Mr. Bolton. You scared me!" she said as she put her hand over her heart since it was racing fast.

"Oh sorry about that Gabriella."

"What are you doing here at East High?" she asked really curiously.

"Oh I just came to visit my little brother." She did knew he was lying since he hate his brother and Troy.

"Well I would love to chat but I have to get home. Bye Mr. Bolton." she said then rushed straight to her car and drove off.

* * *

**With Sharpay and Troy.**

Troy and Sharpay had just gotten out of the car and walked towards the theater.

"Troy you still remember my favorite place in the world!" Sharpay said with a huge smile on her face. She went up to him and gave him a huge hug. Once she let go she let go she covered her mouth as she admired the building that stood infront of her.

"Of course I do. I mean you love the theater don't you." He said as he payed for his and Sharpay's ticket to the show.

"Which play are we seeing?" she asked as they walked in.

"What do you think of the play The Little Mermaid?"he asked with a smile on him since that was the one movie Sharpay loved.

"Yes. I love that movie and play!" she said as she jumping up and down.

"I know, I know that's why we came. Now let's go get good seats." He said as he escorted Sharpay to thier seats.

* * *

**With Gabriella..**

She had just driven into the Bolton's driveway. She went up to the door and hesently knocked on the one door she hasn't been to since a long time. A few minutes later she was face to face with Elizabeth Bolton. She had a very shocked face on her.

"Gabriella. What a wonderful surprise to see you. It has been a long time. How have you been, sweety?" She said as she hugged one of the two girls she recognized as a daughter.

"I've been good." she said as she released.

"Sweety, I'm sorry but Troy's not here yet."

"I know. I came to see you."

"You did? Well why don't you come in?" She said walking aside to let her in.

"No I'm ok. I was actually wondering if we can talk somewhere else in one hour. Maybe at Caroll's?"

"Sure no problem, sweety. I'll see you then, ok?" she said as she walked back inside.

Gabriella left and went to her home which was next door.

She rushed up stairs and in her father's office to get the file of Lizzie. She also searched the room to find more evidence on the case. She found about five more files on this case. She collected all of those files and got in her car to meet up with Lizzie.

* * *

**With Troy and Sharpay...**

"God I loved that. Thanks Troy so much." she said walking out and sitting on a bench near by.

"No problem it was fun hanging out with you. Like old times." He said with a smile on his face and sat down next to her.

"Troy do you really love Gabriella?" she said. She wanted to ask him this for so long.

"To tell you the truth. I do. I'm madly in love with her. There I said it. I'm in love with my worst enemy Gabriella Julie Montez!" He said screaming it out with his hands in the sky.

"I knew it. The way you treat her now. I just knew it. Answer me something. Why give her a hard time all these years?" Troy couldn't answer that question since it was a stupid one and a stupid reason.

"Huh? Why?"

* * *

**With Gabriella entering Caroll's...**

She looked around and saw Lizzie sitting at a table where nobody could be able to hear them. She walked over to her, gave her a hug and sat down.

"So why did you want to talk somewhere away from my home?"

"Well Liz I know this will come to a surprise to you, but I know what you are going through with Greg." She said so calmly, but still sturn on how Lizzie will react.

"And how do you know this?" she asked very confused.

"My father." I said quietly.

"What do you mean by your father?"

"The case he was working on before he passed away. I found it on his desk just a week ago." Gabreilla said placeing the first file she read from the case on the table. Lizzie then grabbed the file and read it.

"So I'm guessing you know that Gr--" Lizzie stated closing the file very slowly because she was in shock. She never thought that anybody was going to find out.

"That Greg isn't Troy's real father. Yes I know that ." She said interuppting her.

"What else do you know?"

"I was hoping to find that out today. From you and from these." Gabriella said picking up the other five files and putting them on the table.

* * *

**Man we are totally going to find out more things in the next episode. I will try to upload soon. Ok thanks.**

**Oh one last thing can you keep a prayer for my friend Hailey. She's called HaileyBird23 on youtube she also has an account here and you can totally get the site from her profile. I recently found out that she got sick and not your everyday sick but medication sick and she said that she could die from it. So please pray for her that she will be ok and healthy soon. She is one of my dearest friends on Myspace and youtube and she is a magnifacent person who dosn't decerve this. So please keep her in your prayers. THanks Alot. I LOVE YOU HAILEY!! MAY GOD BE WITH YOU! THis episode is for you and _only_ you!! **

**Melisa**


	9. She Always Loved You

**.READ NEWS AT THE END!! THANKS AND ENJOY**

* * *

"I knew it. The way you treat her, now. I just knew it. Answer me something. Why give her a hard time all these years?" Troy couldn't answer that question since it was a stupid one and a stupid reason.

"Huh? Why?"

"Troy. Answer." She said trying to get his gaze on her again.

"So you really are going out with, J?" Troy said trying to get Shar about the whole thing.

"Yeah we are. It's so amazing. We're going on our first date on Saturday. Now talk Bolton!" she stated not forgetting one moment about the conversation.

"Troy come on." Troy got up from his seat and looked away. Then he really got up in Shar's face with anger.

"Because she forgot about me! She doesn't care about me anymore! Don't you understand that!" he stayed in his position for a few seconds the just backed away and looked away. He had left a very scared Sharpay sitting there. She had never seen Troy like that. Never. She knew that he was devastated that Gabriella doesn't love him but she thought the opposite. The second she got up he interrupted.

"Do you know how much it hurts to know the person you have known and loved your whole life hate your guts!? Don't you get it! It was the only way for me to get close to her! There was no other way! If there was I would do it in a heartbeat but I didn't at the time. Then from there everything went wrong! JUST WRONG!" In the middle of his talk he had sit down on the curb and buried his crying face into it. Shar had kneeled down beside him and rubbed his back to calm him down.

"Troy give me the keys. I'll drive home." Troy got up and gave the keys to a worried Sharpay. They walked over to Troy's car and sat there for a while.

**-With Gabriella and Lizzie.- -**

"Are those?" Elizabeth Bolton had said with a very shocked face.

"Yeah. Theses are _all_ from _your _case. Out of all the cases he had worked on this is the one that he had worked on the hardest." Gabriella had said with a smile.

"Really?"

"Really. He really wanted to settle this for you and your son. As you can see by the way he has many files on you."

"Yeah and I'm thankful for that."

"Well you were like a sister to my papa. Well let's look over theses files then maybe in two days you can tell me about everything that is not in here."

"Wait. You're going to finish this up?"

"Well that was my plan. I want to finish this for you and for my dad, for this was his last case. I want to finish this for him."

"Well it's good enough for me but I don't think it will get past the judge."

"Liz leave that to me. Besides I have enough experience with theses law cases. I went with my dad to many of his court sessions, watched law movies with him, watched the court shows, and played Clue with him all the time. Ok I got this."

"Ok sweetie, just know what your getting into." She said Holding Gabriella's hand. Gabby placed her free hand on top of Lizzie's hand.

"I know what I'm doing. Now sit over here so we can review these files." She said patting the seat next to her.

**With Troy and Sharpay..**

After 5 minutes of sitting there, Sharpay turned on the car and started driving.

"Troy. She like you, you know that right? Sharpay said still keeping her eyes on the road. She then heard a scoff from the blue eyed boy in the passenger seat.

"Yeah right she would like me even if I was the last boy alive." Troy looked out with a sad depression. "Not after what I did to her."

"Look Bolton I know I may not be an expert on basket ball or any type of sports for that matter. But trust me when it comes to someone crushing on someone else and other things. Totally. I mean who else hooked up Lily and Adrian in the 6th grade and look at them now they are still going strong. Besides Gabs is showing 6 or 5 things that show she likes you." Troy looked up to Sharpay and smiled.

"Really? What are they?" He asked excited to hear what they are from the blond girl driving his car.

"Well she ignores you that's for one. She did talk to you nice to day – did put a little sass in there but that's beside the point. She did give you few thank you' s lately – that's a plus I might add. She forgave you when you apologized. Even though it took you like 11 years to do it." The Blondie said as she turned the corner.

"Oh yeah she still has that one scrapbook you guys made when you were like 5. It's kinda a really messy one and totally geeky." Shar said finally confessing.

"Hey we were five we thought it was cute and I still do." He said defending the second important thing in his life. "And how do you know that?"

"James told me that he catches her looking through it every other morning or night. For the record you're her first love. She has loved you for as long as I can remember. Trust me on this one a girl never stops thinking, never forgets and stops loving her first love."

"Really? Your not just playing with me are you?"

"No I'm not playing and yeah I bet she dose." She said giving him a quick smile. " I mean come on I have always loved James and now we have our happy ending. You and Gabs sure will have yours soon I promise. Trust me." She said shoving him a bit.

"Hey! Your lucky you're driving right now." He said playfully threatening her.

"Oh yeah?"

"That's right."

"Ok fine whatever. Any way I'm home." She said pulling into her driveway.

"Ok then get out of my car." The blued eyed boy playfully said while letting out a laugh by the look on his long time friend.

"Fine then." She said as she got out of the car and sticked her head into the car and smiled at her friend still sitting in his seat. "See you tomorrow Bolton. Night!" she said walking into her house.

Troy got out of the passenger seat and walked to the drivers side and drove home.

--

**/With Gabby and Lizzie/**

"Tomorrow when your husband and your son go to work and school you will need to set up some cameras hidden in your house. Specifically your kitchen, living room, Family room, your son's bedroom, hallway, front porch and back yard." The Latina said counting out the room she needed.

"Add why so many?"

"Because, he can be anywhere doing something illegal or saying something from the past." The brunette pointed out .

"And how will I get these cameras?" she asked the Latina sitting next to her.

"I have a friend he will come over like at 10:30 and hide and put them up for you. All of the cameras have one tape and every Friday he will come and replace the tapes and he will give them to me."

"So you practically be spying on us."

"No not really when something private like changing or something it will turn off automatically then turn back on once your done."

"Ok good." She said feeling safe about everything.

"Well it's getting late and I have school so I will see you next week and you will be the one giving me the tapes personally and we will meet at me house ok."

"That would be perfect. Tomorrow I will send Troy with the files and don't worry I will tape them inside a box."

"Ok perfect cause no one should know what I'm doing here."

"Ok you can count on me that no one will." She said getting up and leaving the payment for there drinks on the table while Gabriella was gathering the files.

"Alright then I will see you next week." Gabriella said as they walked out of the dinner. They suddenly came to a stop and faced each other.

"Take care Lizzie. Really take care." She said giving her a hug and climbing into her black range rover and drove off.

**/The next day/**

Gabby walked into school and went straight to her locker. When all of a sudden she heard laughter coming from two people and when she turned around she didn't expect it to be Kelsi and ******HER **cousin.

"Ok hold up are you two like dating now?" She asked her cousin and one of her best friend as she pulled them to the side.

"Actually cous we are." Kevin had said as he pulled her in by her waist. She was happy seeing them like it and from the view of them they were happy with each other as well.

Kevin had his arm around Kelsi's waist and he was like giving her kisses in her ear and she started smiling and giggling. She really like the fact that Kevin is dating one of her friends because now she doesn't need to find out what kind of person she is because she had already knows.

Then out of no where Chad and Tay some up holding hands and smiling.

"Wait you two?"

"Yeah us two." They had both said smiling.

"Wow. I would have never imagined." She said crossing her arms.

Then again it happens to her. Ryan and Jessica or what Gabriella calls now Ryssica.

"Man this is couples day. Now all we need are Shames."

"Shames?" asked my afro man Chad.

"Well that's what I call Sharpay and James. Shames" Then the gang turned around to see Shames and Troy laughing it up in the hall approaching the gang. As they got there the gang opened a little pace for them.

"Hey guys. Hey sis." Said James.

"Hey Gabs. Man you really should have came with Troy and I yesterday it was awesome." Said the Blondie who's fingers were intertwined with the Latino next to her.

"Yeah it was a really great time. Oh by the way how was it with the lady you were going to help out? Did everything go as planed?" said the blue eyed boy.

"Yeah it great I'm gonna meet her next week." She said with a slight smile on her face.

"See there's another sign." Shar said whispering it into Troy's ear.

"Shut up Shar!" He said in reply.

"Oh by the way my mom told me to give you something." Troy had said.

"Oh yeah. Where is it at?" She asked as she turned around to close her locker and picked up her bag, put it on her shoulder, ready to follow him.

"It's in my locker. Come on I'll take you there." He said walking aside and taking his hand in order for her to leave the group because they were all around her.

"Ok. Bye guys see you later." She said walking out of the circle.

"Bye." Said Troy as he followed, Gabby.

"When will they ever get together." Asked Jessica.

"I don't know but I hope soon cause it's driving me nuts." Said Ryan.

"Yeah besides I KNOW for a fact that my sis STILL has a thing for basketball boy over there. Even though she never admits it."

"Yeah I keep telling Troy about that but he doesn't listen to me"

"Ahh I won't worry about it because it's there destiny to fall for each other." Said Chad

"Yeah they are a match made in heaven, babe."

"Yeah I hope they put all of the past IN the past NOT the present and get over it." Said Kels.

"Yeah True but Uncle Steve meant everything to her and I don't think she will EVER get over it."

"Yeah Gabbers locked herself up in her room after school and wouldn't come out to after dad died."

"Wow then really must have been close." Said Jess with a smile thinking about Gabs and her father.

"Closer than you'll ever know." Said James while looking at his younger sister of 10 months walk down the hallway with a smile.

**/With Troy and Gabriella/**

"So what is in the bow? If I may know?" Asked Troy trying to start a conversation.

"Sorry Troy I don't mean to be rude but it's something private." She said in reply.

"It's fine I totally understand."

"Yeah."

"So what time did u get home yesterday from your meeting with the lady?"

"Umm around, 10."

"Oh an dose she have a name?'

"Umm.." She hesitated a bit because if she said Elizabeth then it would have mad it obvious it was his mom.

"Marie." She had picked that name out of Lizzie's middle name.

"Oh nice." He said as he went to his locker and opened it.

"Well here it is." Troy said as he picked the box and handed it to her.

Gabriella took it but struggled by the weight but Troy had taken it back.

"Maybe I should keep it here and then after school I could bring it to your car."

"I would like that." Gabriella had said with a smile.

* * *

**News PLEASE read ALL!!**

**Melisa / Ok well sorry for the wait but I took a trip to my cousin's house and never had the chance to up load it because I became a teacher at her church to teach kids about god. I loved it. It was so much fun and it was worth it because I got to bring the kids closer to God. Well I will try to up load the next one quicker. And if you guys could comment on my other story because I have a feeling to delete it because I guess you guys don't like it because there's not as much as comments than this one first got. Thanks.**

**And good news your guys' prayers worked Hailey is doing A whole lot better. She is not fully recovered but she said that she is more off of the risk of death. So thank you lord and you guys for this miracle.**

**Love,**

**Melisa!!**


	10. Library & Spying

* * *

_Gabriella took it but struggled by the weight but Troy had taken it back._

"_Maybe I should keep it here and then after school I could bring it to your car."_

"_I would like that." Gabriella had said with a smile._

* * *

"Ok then after school I would meet you at your car." Said Troy as he put the box backing the locker.

"Ok thanks. I guess I'll see you then." She said with a smile and walked away. As soon as she passed Troy her smile faded. She knew the only reason she even let him take I to her car was to get 'close' to him.

Well she had no choice she needed to protect him from his dad. Since she already got close to Lizzie all she needed was Troy.

Gabby was walking down the hall, thinking about what else Greg could have done to them or anyone else. She was also deciding about going over to the Bolton's house since Fridays is when Greg leaves the house for some period of time. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by bumping into someone and knocked his books down.

"Oh I am sorry. I wasn't paying attention." She said helping him with his books.

"It's ok I wasn't paying attention either." The boy said as he reached for a book that Gabriella was reaching for too. Their hands touched. Gabby looked up at him then immediately pulled her hand away.

"Umm, you new here?" Gabby said since their was an awkward silence.

"Yeah. I'm Jack Traven." He said putting out his hand to greet her. Gabby shook his hand then he helped her up.

"Umm these should be yours." She said handing him the books back and he gradually took them.

"Thanks."

"So do you need me to show around? What's your next class?" she asked as she took her cell out because she received a txt.

_Gabby which is ur car. Last time I knew u didn't have one. –troy._

_**It's a black range rover. Just got it a few days ago. –gabby.**_

She put her cell back in her purse and looked up at Jack.

"Someone named Darbus." He said looking at his list of teachers.

"Well lucky you. She's my homeroom too. Come on." She said as she started walking in which he followed.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I really don't have any ideas so I'm gonna skip ahead.

**1 Month Later.**

Gabby has gotten close to Jack and they are like good friends now. Troy has gotten worried about Gabby's safety when she's around Jack because lately he has gotten this feeling that he is only friends with her to do her some harm.

Lizzie has gotten resent meetings with Gabby. They have discovered a lot from the videos. Greg has been hiding a gun in the house. On the Fridays he goes out on, he would get to the stripper club or to a random ladies house and – you know. And a whole lot more.

2 weeks ago Sharpay entered the Talent show and is still singing the song she wrote. Oddly enough so has Troy but he won't tell what the name of the song is.

**After school.**

"Hey Gabs want to go shopping later? " Asked Sharpay.

"No sorry, Shar. I have to do some studying. Mrs. Martinez let me stay late after school in the library as long as I lock up and she has already left."

"Sis how long are you staying?"

"I don't know 3 4 5 hours."

"No. Go lock up the library. You are not staying alone until like at eight a clock here."

"James, plea—"

"James dude I'll stay with her. I need to do things to anyways." Stated Jack. Not that I have mentioned but James also doesn't have a good feeling about Jack either.

"No. Jack thanks but n—"

"Jay let them it will be fine." Said Troy trying to convince Jay to let them stay.

"Troy are you out of you—" Troy pulled him aside from the group and told him in hushed tone.

"Dude we will stay hidden and look over Gabby. I have a feeling he wants to do something."

"Fine but you better be right with this." Jay said as they walked back.

"Fine you can stay but call me in 2 hours."

"I will. Bye." She said as she walked off with Jack.

"Shar you have your car right?"

"Yeah honey. Why?"

"I need to do things with Troy so I won't be able to hang out today."

"It's fine. I'll go shopping Tay and Kels. Bye babe." She said as she kissed him.

"Bye Troy. " she said as she hugged him and he of course hugged back and planted a kiss on her head. Sharpay had left. The boys then parked their cars out on the street so Gabs and jack won't know that they are there. Then they met at the front of the school.

"Dude I hope your not having something going on between you and Shar."

"No dude. We are just friends, well more like bro and sis but don't worry." Troy said as they went over to the library window. Troy then went over to a log and told Jay to help him with it. They dragged it over to the window and stud on it to look over Gabriella.

**

* * *

**

With Gabby and Jack… Inside

"So what are studying for, Gabs?" He said looking for a book.

"Um world history. I have a test and I know it's gonna be supper hard." She said taking notes from a book.

"Oh yeah but I have that class for 3 period. Tell me how it went." He said as he sat down across the table from her and opened the book.

"Yeah I have it for 2 period. Lucky." She said resting her head on the table.

"Ahh you'll do fine. You are a very smart girl." He said placing his hand on her head.

"You think so?" she said bringing her head up.

"I know so." He said hold her hand with a smile. She took his hand with a smile.

"Thanks. You're a good friend."

**

* * *

**

With Sharpay and Taylor…At the mall.

"Tay, I don't think Jay had to do some bonding stuff with Troy." She said looking at a clothing rack.

"What do you mean?" She said on the other side of the same clothing rack.

"Like Gabby wanted to stay but Jay didn't let her. Then Troy pulls him aside and all of a sudden he says yes. I think – no I know they are up to something."

"Yeah and also it wouldn't be like James to just leave her alone with some stranger. I mean he isn't a stranger and all but James will trust a girl or a guy for this matter in at least a year. But James doesn't really like Jack – well for my prospective he doesn't." she said and started looking back the rack.

"I don't know let me call him." She said pulling her cell out and dialed a familiar number.

**

* * *

**

With Troy and James out side the library.

James cell suddenly started ringing.

"Oh shit."

"Dude answer it before they hear it." He said as he watched James get his phone.

"Hey, Honey." He has said in a whisper. Troy just had rolled his eyes to that comment.

"Hon, make sure Gab is ok?" she asked worried.

"Shar, what are you talking about?" he asked worried by the way she is talking. This made Troy turn around worried and curious.

"I know that you and Troy are looking over Gabi and I have the same feeling you do right now." James quickly looked back in the window to see Gabi writing in her notebook and Jack on the other side.

"So you don't trust Jack either huh?" he said sitting back down.

"Not one bit. He never really seemed nice. He always had that one smirk on his face when he hugs Gabriella good- bye or hello." She said crossing her arms on the other side of the phone.

"Yeah I see that too."

"Ok just be careful because who knows what he can do."

"Yeah no worries, babe. I'll be fine besides I have Troy with me. I won't be alone."

"Oh speaking of Troy. Let me speak with him. I need to tell him something."

"Sure. Hold on." He said as he passed to him. "Sharpay wants to talk to you."

"Ok, thanks." He said taking it from his best guy friend. James went up to the window as Troy stepped away so he can't be heard from the people inside.

"Hey Pay."

"Troy I know this is a hard thing for you to see Gabi in danger but trust me she will be ok."

"Yeah I know Pay but I don't trust this guy. Sometimes I know he is up to something, something bad."

"Yeah I have the same feeling. Ok I won't take to much time off you guys. Tell James that I will be checking up on you guys so put the phone on vibrate."

"Yeah I will bye Shar."

"Bye Troy" They both hanged up and Troy gave Jay his phone back.

"She said that she will be checking up so to put the phone on vibrate." He said with his eyes pasted on a beautiful Latina.

--

It' been almost 2 hours since Gabriella called James like she promised she would.

"Dude I think we should leave. Nothing happened and it's almost 15 minutes to when Gabi leaves. I don't want her to catch us." He said hopping of the log.

"Yeah your right." Troy said still looking at Gabi but didn't take long for them to leave.

**

* * *

**

With Sharpay and Taylor driving back home…

"Ok so like he was like she totally kissed him in the – " Taylor was just tell Sharpay a story when Shar got a phone call from a brunette Latina.

"Hello? Sharpay speaking." She said picking up the phone and driving with her free hand. Gabi didn't answer but you can here her in the background hysterically crying and begging for someone to stop and let her go.

Sharpay suddenly heard….

"_Jack please don't hurt me. Just let me go, please!!" Said a crying Gabriella._

"_No I want you for myself." A quick pause was made. "And only for myself."_

"Oh god." Sharpay hung up the phone knowing her recent nightmare is coming true. "Tay call the boys to get their asses in the library."

"Which boy? What's going on?" she asked worriedly

"Which ever boy. I don't care. Just call one of them and no questions right now Gabriella is getting raped by that crazy bustard." She said as she sped up.


	11. Life at Risk

.

"_What boy? What's going on?" she asked worriedly_

"_Which ever boy. I don't care. Just call one of them and no questions right now Gabriella is getting raped by that crazy bustard." She said as she sped up_

_._

"What?!" she said, well practically yelling it out, getting angry inside. She called James but he never answered, and the same thing happened when she called Troy.

"DAMIT!!" she explained as she hung up the phone in anger.

"They didn't answer huh?"

"No!!"

"No worries were here!"

* * *

**With the Boys…..Troy and James….**

"Dude even though nothing happened tonight doesn't prove that he is nice" said James as they were just about to walk off campus to their cars.

"That's tr—" Troy couldn't finish that sentence because a car almost ran them over by swerving into the entrance of the school.

"Oh god that's Sharpay's car." Said Troy noticing the license plate and type of car.

"Oh god you don't think.?" Asked Jay nervously at Troy. Without a word Troy ran to the library followed by James. As they approached the library the boys saw the girls almost opening the doors.

"No!! Baby don't stay out here and call the cops." He said pulling her aside.

"Ok just be careful." She said as she kissed her boyfriend with passion.

"I love you." James announce to his almost 2 month girlfriend. This was the first time he has ever said it to her.

"I love you too." He told her.

"Taylor if I don't make." Troy said to Tay

"Yeah"

"Tell Chad to get smart, stop eating just a little less, and to cut that hair." He said as he pulled James off Sharpay. "Dude your sister." James opened the door fiercely.

"Get your hands off my sister." James had said pulling him off the table where he was on top of Gabriella. Jack has ripped her shirt off and had already cut the front of her bra in half, so you can say she's top less. Troy went over to A crying Gabi. She was covering her cleavage with a book near by.

"Hey you ok?" he said placing his hands on her cheeks to make her look at him.

"Yeah thanks you." She had said with tears in her eyes.

"Here." Troy had said taking off his white t-shirt off reveling his tight abs, muscles. Did I tell you he had a six- pack?

"You'll be much more commutable in this." Gabi took a look at his body that was inches away. He was stand there in front putting his shirt out, she gladly took his shirt and put it on.

"Who do you think you are?" asked Jack as he was pushed against a book shelf.

"I believe I'm James Steve Montez and that's my little sister!" he yelled into his face before punching him in the stomach then the face. Once he saw that he didn't get up to 5 seconds he started walking over to Gabi.

"James watch out!!" She said warning her big brother. Before Jay can turn around he was in a head lock and a gun towards his head.

"Noo!!" Gabriella wanted to run over to them but Troy grabbed her and put her behind him to protect her.

"Jack put the gun down. It doesn't have to be like this." He said raising his hands towards him to get him to stop.

"Please Jack he's like my dad. I need him" said she looking behind Troy.

"Please Jack she is my little girl. I can't bare to leave her." Pleaded Jay.

"Jack I'll switch my life for James'" she Troy stepping forward to the criminal.

"Troy don't do it. We will find another way."

"No Gabi. I can't take your brother from you."

"Troy.."

"Gabriella!!" he said kinda angry that she is not letting him. "It will be fine. Your brother will be with you shortly."

"Ok now come over here and James walk over to your precious sister."

They did as they were told. The second Troy got there he was in a headlock.

"She was good while it lasted. She has a great body. Perfect lip—" Jack was cut off by Troy Going up to him putting the hand with the gun down and with his other hand he punched him hard. He went down grabbed the gun and took the pullets out and through them somewhere across the room.

"Troy dude are you ok?" asked Jay as he approached him with Gabi

"Yeah I'm ok. He was getting on my last nerve" he said looking at Jack laying consciously on the floor.

"Thanks you Troy. You saved mine and James life. How can we ever repay you?"

"With nothing." After standing there kinda feeling awkward. Troy started walking out but was stopped by Gabriella.

"Troy your shirt." She pointed out to him because it would just look silly if he walked out without a shirt.

He turned around and smiled. "Keep it." And turned around and walked out to see cops and rushing in.

**

* * *

**

With Troy outside…

Troy walked outside and saw Sharpay sitting on a bench with a great worry on her face what is happening inside. He walked over there and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He's ok." He said so easily.

"Thank you. Troy where's your shirt?" she asked as soon as her eyes went up.

"You'll find out soon. I'm going home. Take care." He got in his car and drove off. The girls rushed in the library and met up with the two Montez kids. Taylor to Gabriella and Sharpay to her boyfriend.

"Oh my gosh. James are you ok? I was so worried."

"Yeah sweetie I'm fine we got here just in time."

"So he didn't- " Taylor started off still embracing Gabi.

"No he didn't." James had ushered them. He turned around to find Jack being taken in handcuffs.

"You bastard how dare you almost rape my little sister." He said trying to get to him as she is pushed by the cops but is of course held back by his girlfriend, friend and sister.

"James! No! He's not worth it. And thanks to you and Troy I'm safe." She said hugging her brother.

"Speaking of Troy why do you have his shirt on?" asked Taylor

"Umm Jack ripped my shirt and cut my bra so he lend me his shirt." She said pulling the shirt closer to her.

"Oh ok then"

**

* * *

**

With Troy at his house…

Troy had just walked in when he was pushed to the ground by a man.

"Where the hell have you been?" he said stepping on Troy's chest once he turns around.

"I was out with a friend at school." Saying the complete truth while trying to breath because of he foot on top of him.

"You asshole your lying. Where's your shirt?"

"I had to give it to a friend. She was being harassed by a guy and he ripped her shirt and bra."

"You fucker. Get up stairs before I do something to you." Troy slowly got up. He was running out of breath. Lizzie ran in after him.

"Sweetie are you ok?" she asked her painful son.

"I'm ok mom. I just have a pain in my chest." She said grabbing onto his chest.

"Here let me get you an aspirin and water" she said, got up and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Just moments later Troy's cell rang and he had just received a video message.

It was from Gabriella.

He flipped his phone open and pressed play.

"_Hey Troy" she said waving at the screen with a huge smile. "Thanks again for saving me and my brother. It was very brave of you to go and put your life in dagger like that. Especially just to save my family's life like that. I mean you could have been shot and you still risked it. I promise that I will save you like you saved me. This is something you can't stop me from because I'm already in progress of doing it." _

_She looked down and sighed. "I thank you again for everything you have done for me. I can see you really are changing back to your normal self but something is pulling me back to be your friend again. But trust me in time I will be there again. Well for the last time. Thank you and good night." From there you can see her turning the recorder off._

Troy shut his phone closed.

"Troy you went into in front of a bullet today? And what dose she mean saving her family's life?" His mother said going to him and placing the aspirin and the water down.

"Yeah mom but I'm fine really. Nothing happened. He hardly even touched me."

"And her family?" she asked picking up the aspirin and giving it to Troy.

"It was only James and they're fine." He said taking the pill and chugging it down with water.

"What happened?" she said as she sat next to him on the bed.

"Gabby almost got rapped. Jay and I stayed after school because we somehow knew that, that Jack guy was no good. So we stayed and ran in when we saw him get to friendly."

"Wow. So she's fine now?"

"Yeah she is perfectly great."

"And would you care to explain why u don't have your shirt on?" she asked with a suspicious look on her face.

"Well, we actually figured out of his way friendly method because Shar almost ran us over in the parking lot while Jay and I were walking to our cars. We ran in and he had already ripped her shirt and cut her bra. I ran to her while Jay took him of her and I offered her my shirt because she was holding a book to her - - Yeah."

"Oh ok then. Well you did a good thing. Get some rest." She kissed his cheek, walked out and went straight to bed.

Troy got his phone out and replayed the video She sent him.

"_Hey Troy" she said waving at the screen with a huge smile. "Thanks again for saving me and my brother. It was very brave of you to go and put your life in dagger like that. Especially just to save my family's life like that. I mean you could have been shot and you still risked it. I promise that I will save you like you saved me. This is something you can't stop me from because I'm already in progress of doing it." _

Troy leaded up from his position to realize that she was still wearing his white t. _Wow she looks beautiful in my shirt. To bad it won't be because she loves to wear it._ He sighed. _Wait! What dose she mean by she will save me and that she is already in progress of doing it? _Troy was thinking the whole time of that. What can she mean? What is this thing she is saving me from.

**

* * *

**

The Next day..  
Friday

"Hey Gabby want to go to the movies?" asked Kelsi while they where on their way to lunch.

"Sorry Kels, but remember today is Friday I have that commitment."

"Gabs don't you think your getting to carried away with this. I mean you hardly have time for us anymore. Your always busy and such."

"Kelsi I know I might be, but this family really needs me. Look this is all ending soon like in November 15 and afterwards I promise I will get more caught up with you guys. Deal?" she said putting her picky out to her best friend.

"Fine." She said linking pinkies with the mexicana in front of her.

**

* * *

**

Ok guys this will be the last one. For now. I really want to do some more episodes for Once Loved. You guys don't comment on it and I know it's because you guys are waiting for more to come out so I want to so like 5 or 4 more episodes on that one then I will continue with this one. Man I don't want to play favorites but so far I like this one I wonder if Greg will ever be in jail. Ha ha I know but it's still confusing on how it will go. Well hope you enjoyed this one for now.


	12. Talent Show

**I know long time but I was busy. Once Love will be on youtube now. You can look it up from a writer called msattitude96.**

**Gabriella's P.O.V. from now on until I really need to do someone's else's P.O.V. for a while.**

Well long time no talk huh? Yeah I've been busy and such. Nothing has really changed Troy is still being nicer to me. I still don't hang with him since I'm still on the whole case thing. I really don't want him to find out about this until it's time. Right now is not the time. Guess what I have a surprise for my brother and Sharpay. I won't tell you anything until that day.

"Hey Gabs" Sharpay said walking up to my locker.

"Hey Shar." I hugged the blonde before bringing my books out from my stupid locker.

"Gabriella tell me something. Why are you always leaving your hair up? I have not once seen you with your hair down. Why do you do that?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I just started doing that a long time ago."

"Your one strange girl Gabby. Hey I'm having an after party for the talent show tomorrow. You should come."

"Sure. Why not? Where at?" I want to go cause come on I haven't been to a party in a pretty long time. Since what I'm doing is almost over. I want to enjoy myself. I mean don't I deserve that much?"

"Lava Springs. Be there." Sharpay said before walking off with my brother who swapped her away from me. I got scared. A creepy looking dude went to my side. Ok not a creepy guy cause it's Troy but you can say cause he won't stop talking or hanging around me so he can prove he's change. He's so cute when he dose that. Wow snap out of it Gabby.

"Hey Troy." I said with a cute smile. I mean who wouldn't smile when you she that gorgeous face. Gabby!!

What is the matter with you?

"Hey Gabster." I laughed cause if Chad heard him say that then he's dead.

"What's so funny?" He said with his oh so adorable cute smile. Gabby! Stop it!

"Nothing. Just that I'll advise you to not use that nickname anymore."

"And why not?"

"Well that's Chad's nickname and well he'll kill you if he heard you."

"Oh thanks for the warning. I don't like Chad mad." I started laughing when I had a flashback from the time when Chad got really pissed.

"Yeah don't you remember the party?" Soon he tagged along when he had the same flashback.

"Where the snacks ran out before he got there?"

"Yeah that was something I will never forget."

"Yeah we had to go to the gas station 2 hours later to get him food cause he was being a pain in the ass."

"Yeah I remember that."

"So what are you doing today after school?"

"Just finishing up on a few things on my promise." He looked frustrated. I guess he really wanted to hang with me very mush.

"How many more days do you need on that promise. I swear. Your like my mom lately." I got tensed up at that remark. Oh god, don't tell me he's onto us. Please don't tell me that he knows.

"What do you mean by that?"

"She's been out every week for the past month or so. I hardly get to see her. That only gives my dad more of an opportunity to.." He stopped himself. "I'll see you later Gabs." He left in a rush after giving me a kiss on the cheek. Oh no. By taking Lizzie out of the house only gives Greg more of an opportunity on hitting Troy. God what can I do?

Well I already have enough proof on his abasement on Lizzie and Troy. I need to call Liz. I looked around to make sure no one was looking before walking into the janitor's closet and closing it.

_Ring one_

_Ring two_

_Ring thre—_

"_Hello?"_

"Lizzie it's Gabby. I don't need your help anymore. Just set the date for the court and be there."

"_Why? What's wrong?"_

"Nothing. I just realized something ok. Today will be the last thing to meet. After today it's done. You nightmare will be over within days ok."

"_Ok thank you Gabby."_

"No problem Liz." I looked at my watch. "Look. I need to go, but I'll see you after school."

"_Ok yeah bye." She hung up._

I walk out the closet like if nothing happened. I walked to class ad met up to .

"Ms.D can I as you a huge favor?"

**/ / After school / /**

I walked to the usual spot I go to meet Lizzie. The thing that I noticed that got me worried was that Lizzie wasn't here. It was 6:50 and she was usually here earlier with food already ordered for the both of us.

10 minutes later she wasn't here, until a little after 7:15 she came in with a sweater and big bumble bee glasses that can cover her whole eyes completely. We started like normally. We talked about what happened since the last time we met up. She had really got me annoyed though. It was 90 degrees inside and she was wearing a warm sweater. Then the glasses. I mean who wears glasses inside.

"Lizzie?" I said in a stern voice. She jumped a bit. Then it clicked. No not again.

"Um uh. Yeah?" She sounded scared and I kinda knew why now.

"Lizzie pull down your sweater and take the glasses off."

"No thank you." She said in a way like if it was a question.

"Lizzie do it or I'll do it for you." She let out a sigh and slowly took the glasses down. She kept her face down and slightly took down her sweater just enough to revile and huge bruise on her back. She brought it back up and looked at me. Her right eye was surrounded with a purple spot. I got up in shock and kneeled down in front of her. I slowly put my hand in front of her eye and didn't even have the chance to put my finger on her bruise and she jumped.

"That's it that is the fourth time you have come to me like that. You and Troy are getting out of that house within two days."

"But.." She tried to defend but I didn't let her. I have had enough. I am not letting Greg lay another finger on Troy or Lizzie.

"I want you to leave. You said he was gonna be out for 4 days. Now I want you out by the next night."

"Ok but how will I deal with Troy?"

"Tell him the truth. Have him pack as soon as possible."

"Ok I will."

**/ / The next day / /**

Today is the day of my surprise. Get ready for something you would have never thought would happen.

"Gabby are you gonna come see me in the talent show?" asked Sharpay.

"Do I ever? Of course I am. I have a felling something is gonna take everyone by surprise."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see." I said before walking ahead of her.

**/ / After school / /**

**/ / Talent Show / /**

I sat down in the first row that way I can be close to where I need to go for my surprise. It was 5 minutes 'til curtain call. For the first 45 minutes were sophomores and juniors and freshman. I haven't seen that many talents in such youngsters like that since I was in those grades with Sharpay, Kelsi, and Ryan.

"And now for one of our special performers today. She is a Senior with a great passion for sing. She will sing something that inspired her by a very special boy in her life. Now Ms. Sharpay Evens." Ms. D said as she walked to the stage then off again. I screamed like I would have if I was at a Likin Park concert. When Sharpay started singing it was like magic as usual.

**I ****don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes  
He'll never fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong**

At that moment Sharpay looked down over to my brother who was also in the front seat but in the middle to he can get a good view to his girlfriend.**  
**

**And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs  
And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful**

She looked over at me and I started laughing because she mentioned me in there.

**  
He has his father's eyes**

That was so true James always did and always will have my dad's eyes. He always had the stunning image of my dad.

**  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie**

I laugh again because she always did lie when we told her that she like my brother.

**  
He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long  
And he sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine  
I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie  
He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you  
He'd never tell you  
But he can play guitar**

Very true I caught him when I was 13 playing guitar in the attic alone and was playing something for my dad.

**  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle  
Yes, I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
And he loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him...  
if you ask me if I love him...  
I'd lie**

By the end of the song I was in tears. Everything she said was true. It's funny how simple things like this can be turned into a song. As usual every started clapping and screaming for Sharpay. I saw J run by me and run backstage after Sharpay went behind the curtains. For the 7th time today Ms. Darbus came on stage again and present the next person. After this guy I was up.

"And now one that I personally thought would ever think of seeing up here, Mr. Troy Bolton. He will announce his own performance tonight." Ms. Darbus walked off stage with a huge smile on her face and out came Troy.

"This next song is for a very special girl in my life. I have been a really jerk to her and I hope that she forgives me and we will be like how we used to be when we were little. Um, Gabby if your still here this is for you and I hope you like it. I know it's not great cause I wrote it but here it goes." I can't believe it. He's actually doing this. The whole time he didn't keep his eyes off me. I wonder what he wrote.


	13. Talent Show After Party

"_This next song is for a very special girl __in my life. I have been a real jerk to her and I hope that she forgives me and we will be like how we used to be when we were little. Um, Gabby if your still here this is for you and I hope you like it. I know it's not great cause I wrote it but here it goes." I can't believe it. He's actually doing this. I wonder what he wrote._

**If she only knew  
What I knew but couldn't say  
If she could just see  
The part of me that I hid away  
If I could just hold her in my arms again  
And just say "I love you"  
But she's gone away, maybe she'd stay  
If she only knew**

Aww, how sweet. No, I can't fall for it but it's so hard. I love him so much.****

If she could just feel  
What I feel here in my heart  
She'd know it was real  
Pure and true right from the start  
But I'm just a man who didn't understand

Yeah this part is so true.

**  
What she was going through  
But she's gone away, maybe she'd stay  
If she only knew**

God I promise I won't leave. I'll stay here.****

And how, how did I let her go away  
'Cause love, love is so easy to feel  
But the hardest thing to say

It is cause I know that I will never have the strength to tell you the truth.****

If she could just see  
What I see when I close my eyes  
All that I dream  
Surely she would realize  
But like a fool I waited much too long

You waited much too long Troy and that hurts me inside.

**  
To let her know the truth  
But She's gone away, maybe she'd stay  
If she only knew**

Tell me, tell me how  
How did I let her get away (Tell me)  
Cause I guess that love, love  
is so easy to feel  
But the hardest thing to say

Trust me love is hard to say. Fine! You finally get me I love him. There I said it I love Troy Bolton.

**If she only knew**

**What I knew but could **

**Not say (Say it baby)**

**If she could just see **

**the part of me**

**That I hid away**

**If I could just hold **

**her in my arms again.**

**And just say "I love you"**

**I love you.**

**But she's gone away**

**Maybe she'd stay**

**If she only knew**

**If she only knew**

**If she only knew**

**If she knew**

**If she knew **

Seeing that the song started to finish I went back stage to find Sharpay almost in tears.

**Maybe she'd stay**

**But she went away**

**Why did she have to go away?**

**Cause of what I didn't say**

**Don't know what to do.**

**Oh god how I wish that she knew.**

"Please tell me that the song got to you." Sharpay said as soon as she saw that I was here.

"No. That song didn't get to me. It doesn't mean anything." James and Sharpay both looked at me like I was from another planet. They didn't know what I was going at them.

"That song doesn't mean anything to me, " I started to smile. ",because it meant everything to me. I can tell that he put a lot of effort into it and I love every single part of it."

"So are you saying…." James started.

"Yes James. I am finally admitting and saying that I love him. I always have even when he was being an annoying jerk and pervert. I loved him for it. "Next thing I hear was Shar going 'Aww' as if we were watching The Notebook.

"So wanna go sit down I our seats?" James asked us.

"Umm you guys go ahead I have to do something." I told them. Boy are they gonna get a kick out of this.

"Ok sweetie I'll save you a seat." Sharpay said as she walked off stage with my brother. As soon a Ms. Darbus said what she need to say I got my guitar and walked on stage and sat on the stool.

" Umm Hi I never really did any of this for a long time but I just want to say that this song is for my dad that is no longer with us. He has always been a great inspiration on me and I will never forget him. This song I wrote when I was 10 years old. The very same day of his 4th anniversary of his death. This is for you daddy." I got my guitar in place and took a look at James in the front row. He had tears in his eyes. My eye caught something. Troy. He was leaving. I tried to keep my focus on the song. I started to play.

**I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry**

Tears started to roll down my cheek but I didn't care. I knew they were just for the love of my father.

**  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side**

I remember as a little girl going into my mom's room and watching her sleep. Worst part my dad wasn't there.****

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone the words I need to hear  
To always get me through the day  
And make it ok  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do, reminds me of you

Especially the case I'm doing makes me miss him and I have to finish it in memory for him.

**  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do  
When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now**

When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too and  
when you're gone the words I need to hear  
To always get me through the day  
And make it ok  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
yeah**, yeah  
I thought I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me**

When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone the words I need to hear  
Will always get me through the day  
And make it ok  
I miss you

I looked over at James. He was crying but he had a smile on his face. Seconds later it was a thunder wave of clapping and cheering. I looked at the crowd standing and yelling. Next thing I know was embraced my a crying James.

"You did it Ella. That was beautiful. I know that dad is proud of you." James said all in between this tears and well my neck cause he buried it in the.

"I know. I can feel him right now." I was telling the truth. Every time I feel James hug me it's like I can feel my dad's presence. That's why I love James so much. After bowing to the crowd I walked off stage.

**/ / Talent show after Party / / **

I could believe it. I got first place followed by Troy then Sharpay. I took it to shock when Sharpay got 3rd. But she told me it was ok cause she thought I did better.

"Ladies and gentlemen the girl of the hour. Miss. Gabriella Montez." I turned red. Sharpay! She went on stage and next thing I now is that I'm in a spotlight with everyone clapping. Everyone that is except one. That person just happens to be Troy. Being the polite person I have to be I just smiled and made my way over to Sharpay.

"Shar I can't believe you did that." I said as I approached her.

"Well you deserve it. This is your first talent show since that year and well you did great. I mean you won first place." Sharpay said looking at the trophy in my hands.

"Yeah. Well this thing is getting heavy. I'm gonna go set it down somewhere." I said before I walk off. Ok I lied I just wanted to go talk to Troy.

"Hey you." I said as I sat down next to him at the bar, setting my trophy down.

"Yeah hey." Ouch. He said that in a very hated manner. He took another drink from his cup. "Another one, Sam." Troy said as he danged the shot glass down on the table.

"Are you sure, Troy? That's your 4th one in like 5 minutes." Sam asked unsure.

"Yes now please, just fucking give me another one." Ok yeah something is totally wrong. Troy never gets that angry unless it's something really bad.

"Sam can you get me one too please?" I said, wanting to tag along with him. He was not gonna get drunk all by himself.

"Sure Gabby." He said grabbing a shot glass from under the table and placing it on the table. As soon as Sam poured the alcohol in I shot it in my mouth.

"Sam put my trophy under the table." He nodded and grabbed the trophy from the table and put it under. "Oh and another please and leave the bottle."

"Oh your not gonna get drunk on me now are you Gabs?" He asked unpleasant with leaving the bottle.

"Don't worry Sam." I said as I got the bottle and poured more in my drink. "Want some?" I asked Troy holding the bottle close to his shot glass.

"Whatever" He placed the shot glass up to get the drink.

"So um .. . Why the bad face when I walked in?" I said as I poured more in my drink and shooting it back.

"None of your fuckin' business. " That's it I was sick and tiered off his games. I got up from my seat and went to go get some punch.

"Whoa what's up with you Abby?" Kelsi said as she walked over to me gets some chips from the trey.

"Troy! That's what's wrong. He's being an asshole again." I said as I chugged down the punch and got more. I don't know why but this punch is so addicting.

"What did he do now?"

"He totally is just ignoring me now. Before sure he was totally a sweetheart. Just when I was falling in love with him again he fucks it up." I chugged it down again. Damn this punch is good.

"Ah screw him Gabriella. Go and have a good time." You know what she's right. I haven't been to a party in 2 or 3 months. I'm gonna enjoy myself tonight. But before that I need another drink. I got another cup of this awesome ass punch. The second I turned around guess who was starring at me. Yup Troy. He hand the big bottle of alcohol in his hands and took a big chug out of it. I just gave him a glare and walked onto the dance floor.

"Hey Gabriella. Congrats on winning in the Talent Show." Oh god can you believe it. Josh Michaels is talking to me. He is one of the hottest guys in school.

"Thanks Josh. Want to dance?"

"Sure some on. " He took my hand and we walked straight to the kinda of the edge of the floor. Oh yeah you guessed it, right in front of Mr. Troy Bolton. Damn.

"Hey Josh can u get me more punch?" I asked him.

"Sure. " He took his hand off of my waist and grabbed my cup and walked to the punch bowl.

"Are you freakin' seriousing me right now?" Said Taylor as she came up to me right as he walked off.

"What are you talking about Tay?"

"Your dancing with Josh."

"Yeah. Why are you all crazy about that? I mean you have Chad."

"Yeah that's true but come on Josh has more brains the Chad will ever gain in a lifetime." Ok I will have to agree with Taylor here. Chad failed his 6th grade SAT test so he flunked. Yup you heard me. Chad is suppose to be in college but no he had to flunk.

"Oh he's coming back. I'll see you later. Peace" she popped out the peace sign and ran off.

"Here they finally put really big cups." Wow this thing was huge I think about 3 feet or 2 feet tall.

"Thanks." Oh hell yeah Krazy by Pitbull ft. Lil' Jon just came on. "Oh, hell yeah. Come on Josh get crazy." Ok did I just say that?

"Ha-ha I get it. Just like the song." Next thing I know is that he starts to grind on me but whatever I'm bored so I grinded back. I took one big chug out of my drink to the point to re-fill it again.

"I love this song. Latinas they get Krazy. Blanquitas they get Krazy. Negritas they get Krazy. Yo Mama she gets Krazy..." Did I mention I love this song. It's awesome.

"This is why you got first place in the Talent show." I took in what was left of the drink.

"Thank you. Hey Chase. Do me a favor. Can you get me a refill on the punch?" I said reaching the drink out towards him.

"Sure Gabs." He took the drink from my hand and walked off.

"So umm… Gabby I have something to tell you." Whoa, Massive headache. Is it me or is the floor spinning. I pulled myself up by wrapping my arms around his neck. "I really like you." From out of no where I kissed him. To tell you now he's not that bad. This kiss ended quick though.

"Mind if I cut in?" Troy said with a pretty mean tone. Josh just shook his head and walked away.

"Hey Gabby here's your drink." I took the drink from Chase's hand.

"Thanks Chase."

"What the fuck do you want Troy?" I looked at my big ass cup in my hand then looked down in between me and Troy. Huh? That's weird.

"What the hell were you doing kissing that ass?" Ok, owe he is really holding my waist hard.

"What's it to you. I mean we're not together." Ok I'm starting to get a little dizzier. I took a big chug from my drink.

"I don't care. This is not you." I looked down to one hands. He still had that freakin' bottle in his hand.

"This isn't you either." I said still keeping my eye locked to his hand that came up to his mouth just seconds later.

"Well, too bad. Cause from now on this is me."

"So you want to end up like your father." Oh shit. Why did I say that. I looked into his eyes they were filled with rage. Ok owe-owe. He grabbed my arm tight and took me out to the first golf course away from everyone.

"Bolton let me go!" Troy finally stopped and let me go. He was pissed and I knew what was coming next. Screaming and rage.

"How the he-l-ll do you c-c-compare me to my fa-fa-ther?" Ok he was definitely drunk. Oo I don't feel so good.

"Bec-cau-cause your st-st-starting to act like hi-m."

"Why the hell do you ca-ar-are?"

"Becau-se-se I lo-ve-ve you!" and with no control I jumped on him, attacking with sweet passionate kisses. I felt both hands hold me up from my ass and of course one of them still had the bottle in it.

- - -

He dropped me on the bed and got on top of me. I got him by the neck and rolled over. He was takin' to long so I started to take action.

"I love you." I started to unbutton his shirt.

"I fuckin' love you too." He sat up just to take the shirt off then he continued to kiss me and wondered his hand up my shirt.

- - -

I woke up with a bad headache. Damn what the hell happened last night? I opened my eyes and it came to my surprise that I wasn't in my room. How in the hell did I end up in a room of Lava Springs? I turned to my left and I saw--- Oh shit! It's troy. I lifted the sheets up. Holy cow. We're naked. I looked to the ground and saw an open packet. I covered my mouth. Oh my Jesus. I slept with Troy Bolton! I got up as slowly yet as quickly as I could and got dressed. In a matter of minutes I was out of there and driving home.

How in the hell can I not remember what happened or how it happened? I got interrupted by my cell.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver as I picked it up.

"Gabriella I have bad news." Oh shit! That's Lizzie. I hope nothing really bad happened.

"Liz? What is it?" I got worried.

"I couldn't get out Greg came back early but he will be leaving soon. Like in about a month."

"What?! Ok you know what it's ok. Just get out of there next month."

"And about the court meetings. They don't have any openings until January 17th." Great that is just great. This is just bull with me right now.

"Damn it. That's what, 3 months away. We're in November." How in the hell can I keep this a secret from my friends and Troy any longer.

"I know but they said they didn't have any more openings."

"Ok fine. Can you and Troy hold it for 3 more months?" Hopefully they can cause Greg is pretty aggressive.

"I'm pretty sure we can." I sighed. Can this day get any worse.

"Ok you guys just need to be safe ok. "

**Ok guys I know long time but I have series on you tube that I just fell in love with. Oh by the way. ONCE LOVED is now on you tube. It's under msattitude96 so you can go and check them out.**

**Troy's song: If she knew by 98 degrees**

**Gabriella's song: When you're gone by Avril Lavigne.**

**Sharpay's song: I'd lie by Taylor Swift.**


	14. I'm

* * *

"_I'm pretty sure we can." I sighed. Can this day get any worse._

"_Ok you guys just need to be safe ok. "_

**/ /1 ½ weeks later/ /**

* * *

I woke up to a message from Lizzie.

_Gabby Greg left for the day. Please come we need to talk._

I got of bed, changed and walked downstairs. "Mom I'm gonna be next door. I'll be home later. If you need me just call."

"Ok sweetie. Have fun." I walked out and ran next door. I walked right in since I didn't see Troy's car outside. That's a relief. I kinda ignored him since well you know. I didn't see Lizzie anywhere downstairs so I went up to her room. "Lizzie? Lizzie you in here?" I walked in after knocking a few times. I looked around the room but all I felt were two man arms around me. "AHH! Someone help!" This person put a rag to my mouth.

"It'll be ok my darling" I can recognize that voice anywhere. It was Greg. Before I can do anything to react my life went dark.

- - -

I woke up with a little headache but that was not the worst part. I look down. I was _naked. _No not again. Well this time I don't love the man who did this. I WAS RAPED! I got my things, put them on and ran out the door.

When I got home it had been about 2 or 3 hours later. I ran directly into my room and locked my self. I put the radio on loud so my mom wouldn't here me crying. Not just cause I was raped but because I'm terrified.

**

* * *

**

/ / 2 weeks later / /

Ever since that day I have not let one guy touch me. I just so terrified that it will happen again. I have been asked many questions on why I was acting that way but I just …. I just couldn't tell them. I mean how are you suppose to tell the people you love that you were raped. My brother would just blow and Sharpay and the girls would be all very protective and concerned and I hate that.

But the thing that I'm afraid of is Troy finding out. I mean how would he take it when he finds out that his 'father' raped someone he knows. It would just be too much. I was headed to lunch when I stopped in my tracks.

Troy was coming towards me. I turned around to walk away but he just ran in front of me he reached to touch my arms. I backed away quickly. "No, NO, No! Please don't touch me! Please! Please!" We were alone in the hallway.

"Gabby? What's wrong?" He took a step forward to hug me but I just backed up to the wall.

"Please, Please! Don't touch me Troy! I'm begging you!" I slid down the wall and cried my eyes out. I want to cry into him but I can't. I wouldn't feel right. I would be terrified and scared. I'm scared from that day.

"What happened Gabby?" He sat by me but made sure not to touch me.

"I can't say. At least not yet. Just please don't touch me." I said looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Ok, ok. I won't touch you but if you want to talk about it. I'm here." He was gonna lean in to kiss my head but resisted and got up and walked away.

I pulled myself together and walked to the cafeteria.

"Gabs, Over here." I spotted a Sharpay waving me over to the table. I walked over reluctantly.

"Hey." I said as I sat down.

"Hey Gabby. Are you gonna eat something?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You can have my chicken?" Shar said as she scoot the tray over to me. The second I took in the smell of the chicken I felt sick. My stomach just didn't feel good. I covered my mouth and ran to the nearest trash can and threw up.

"Ella? Are you ok?" Kels said coming up to me and soothing me in the back.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said as I got a napkin from Kels' hand and wiping my mouth. "Shar get that away from me. It smells horrible." I sat across the table from her covering my mouth. Giving the chicken a bad look.

"What? It smells delicious."

"Ella why don't you go home. You don't look so good." James said concerned.

"Yeah maybe. I don't feel good either." I stood up and grabbed my bag. I started walking to the doors. James had his arms open for a hug but I just stood there and turned around. I went around the other table and walked out.

**

* * *

**

/ / At home / /

After taking a nice nap and shower. I got up to check my calendar I needed to mark my next time of the month, if you know what I mean ladies, but something came to my surprise. No it came to terrifying me. Yes I know. I'm being terrified a lot lately. My next rag day was 1 ½ weeks ago. Holy cow! Oh god please don't tell me this. I slid down the wall. I had to find out the truth. I ran out the door and ran towards the nearest drug store and got 3 boxes. You know what screw this. I got 5! I paid for them and drove back to my house.

I went to my room and went to my personal restroom. I sat on the toilet and looked at the first test. I'm scared. Ha I used a different word! I got up and did my business.

**/ / 5 min. later / /**

I was sitting on my bed just looking at my bathroom door. I really don't wan to go in there but what other choice do I have? I need to know. I took in deep breaths and slowly walked in the bathroom and took a look at all the test. Ok 1 '-'. Oh shit the rest or '+'. I had no other reaction than to cry my eyes out on the floor. How in the hell did this happen?

"Oh god no. NO!" Fuckin Greg. He didn't use anything. Shit! I'm pregnant with a 40 year old mans baby.

AHH! How the hell am I gonna tell my mom? Really to tell you the truth there is only one person I can trust with this. That person just happens to be someone who I hate and yet love some much in my life.

**

* * *

**

/ / The next day / /

I didn't feel like going to school. Too much to think about. I laid in my bed and stared out my window. I heard a noise from out side. It' can't be mom she's working. I turned around and saw Troy standing on the balcony. I walked over and opened up. "What are you doing Troy?"

"I heard you were feeling sick and decided to keep you company." He said entering and facing me.

"Why?"

"I didn't want you to stay home alone all sick." I know I can be safe with him. I walked up to him and hugged me.

"Um Gabs? I thought you didn't want me to touch you."

"I don't care anymore and I know I can trust you." He rapped his arms around me protectively.

"Yeah you can. I love you. You can trust me with anything. With any secret any problem."

"Troy there is a problem slash secret of mine." I said releasing from the hug and sitting on my bed. He sat in front of me.

"What is it? I will keep it a secret no matter how bad it may be." I sighed and took a deep breath.

"There really isn't no way for me to tell you this."

"Go ahead. I'm here for you." He took my hand. I looked from our hands to him.

"Troy.." I took a deep breath again. "… I'm pregnant." His face was shocked and yet I can still feel hurt in him. I stood up and put his hands in his face and took slow deep breaths.

"I know what you gonna say. You gonna say that I'm a slut, a whore, a prostitute." I had tears in my eyes by now. He took my in his arms one more time.

"No don't think that. I love you and I would never think that of yourself. It's just hard to know that your- your - pregnant."

I didn't want this to happen. I was raped." Oh god did I just say that?

"What?! By who?!" I had to lie here. I had too.

"I don't know. I was home alone one day and I walk outside to the backyard and some guy came from behind and put a rag over my nose and I went black. I woke up 3 or 4 hours later in my bed…" I couldn't say anymore.

"You have to report this to the police." He said wanting to get up.

"No! I don't even know his face and you're the only one that knows." I said holding onto him tight.

"Not even your mom?"

"No. Not even my mom." I grew more tears in my face.

"You know what. I'll help you out from now on. Nothing will happen to you or this baby. I will take care of and him or her. You here me?" I smiled at this. He is willing to take care of the baby even if it's not his. I love him. I do.

"Thank you Troy. I love you." Yeah this is the first time I said it to him when he's not drunk and this time he will remember it forever. OK so I lied there is one more person I can tell. No, this isn't a person from school. She lives right next door. "Troy can you call your mom over. Your dad's gone for the day right?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yeah. Why do you want her over?" He pulled a strand a hair behind my ear.

"I know I can trust her and I do need someone to help me that has experienced being pregnant."

"What about your mom?"

"I told you. I can't tell her yet. I need to figure out how to tell her." He kissed my forehead and agreed. I got up so he can call his mom. Minutes later we saw Lizzie walking through that door.

"What's wrong sweetie?" She said coming over and hugging me.

"Lizzie…" I let tears fall again. ".. I was raped and now I'm pregnant." I said crying into her.

"What?! How?" Oh god I really don't want to say it again cause what if I mess up and say something else.

"I'll tell you later mom. What you really need to know is that Gabby wants this as a secret. She doesn't want to tell her mom yet. We are the only ones that know." Lizzie nodded her head in agreement.

"Lizzie I need to know I can count on you teaching me to know what to do. Even though this baby was forced on me I'm keeping it. I'm not a murder." I said placing my hands on my stomach. That is until I felt a strong hand go over them.

"You'll tell me too. I want to help Gabby with the baby." I huge smile appeared on my face but I hid it.

"Lizzie can you give us a minute?" Lizzie nodded and left the room, closing to the door behind her. "Troy are you sure a baby is a lot of work."

"Gabby, like a told you before. I'm gonna help you with this baby no matter what."

"Thank you Troy. This means a lot." I hugged him tight and called Lizzie back in.

"So Troy your gonna do this?" She said as she stood in front of us.

"Yes mom. I am." For the next half hour or so we were talking about what I shouldn't eat cause it will be bad for the baby. What I should stay away from. What I should be around more often. You know normal baby things.

---

It's been a month 3 weeks since everything and what can I say. I have gotten better. Guys can touch me but not around the stomach, cause then I might either hurt the baby or I would just smile, and they would ask why and well I still haven't said anything. Troy and I have been hanging more around each other. He has been really sweet. He carries my bag and books. Did I mention that he switched to every class with me? I know huh? That is really cute and before you start asking questions. No Troy and I are still not together. We kinda are but we never really talk about it. We don't say baby and everything but yeah I just don't want you guys going all ugh are you together. Hopefully we will soon though. I mean I do love him and want to be with him. It's to risky though. As soon as this case is done then yes I will tell him.

Ok now the worrying part to come. I think it's time to tell me mom. I have been throwing up every morning for 2 weeks now and my stomach is starting to show. I think they're getting suspicious. Ok you know what that's it I am telling my mom after school.

"Hey Gabby." He said coming to me at lunch and planting a kiss on my cheek. " Here's your lunch. They have chicken sandwich today."

"Oh god thank you. I don't want to through up again." We walked over to a tree and started talking. I set my bag and food on the table. "Troy I think it's time to tell my mom."

"Are you sure?" He asked getting up and standing in front of me.

"Yeah. I mean I'm getting big." I said pulling my loose shirt close to me and raveling a small bump.

"Ok if you want I can be there with you." He said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"No I think I should - -" I didn't get to finish. James came up and started punching on Troy. "James what are you doing?!"

"You got my sister pregnant you son of a bitch!" At this point Troy start defending himself.

"James! Stop! Get off of him!" I said yelling over the two boys. "He's not the father!" At this remark James stood still leaving his fist in the air and looked at me.

"What?" He got up. "You slept with some else? Who?" He said getting angry and coming at me with an angry ass face.

Troy came by me and stood beside me. Tears started rolling down again. "I was raped."

"You were what?!"

"James I don't want to talk about it now. I'm planning on telling mom after school. All I will tell you know is that I'm almost 2 months far." I got my bags and ran off.

**

* * *

**

Ok so I spent a long time with this. About 2 or 3 hours working on it. I love this one cause a lot happens and I know. I haven't put any episodes up in a long time. I have 3 stories going on other than this. You can see them on you tube under msattitude96 hope you like this episode.

**xxxMelisa**


	15. The Little House

I asked Troy to take me home. I knew that if I had James take me home it would only give him the opportunity to scream at me. I was not going to have him the opportunity to scream at me for getting pregnant when I was raped. No way in hell was I going to let that happen. The whole ride home was just silence. We did nothing. No smiling. No laughing. No talking. We didn't even have the radio on. It was silent. Even though I could feel Troy's eyes burning on my

face. Just by that I could tell he was worried. He had no reason too. It wasn't his fault. I wonder what would happen if Troy knew that the reason for this baby was because of his father. That his father is the father of this baby. That he is going to be an older brother. God no. He would kill Greg. It's better to keep my mouth shut for now.

"We're here." Troy parked the car in front of my house. Oh god here we go. Get ready for screaming and tears and disappointment. I felt Troy's hand grasp one of mine. "You can do this. I know you can. You're strong and brave." I liked that. He knew what to say when I needed boosting or a smile. I looked over at him.

"Thanks Troy. Hopefully nothing extreme will happen. I don't want to get kicked out of the house. Where will I stay?"

"Well you won't be staying at my house." He looked down then back up. I knew why he wouldn't want me to stay there. Man I can't wait for the day that I get that bastard out the house. I brought his hand to my lips and I kissed it.

"Thanks for offering your house." I giggled. "Thanks for bringing me home." I kissed his cheek and got out the car.

"I'll wait here Gabs. You know incase you need an escape car ready. I really don't feel like going home right now anyways." He looked back and saw his house then back at me.

"Ok. I'll be back in a few." I closed the door and took a deep breath. I walk over to the front door, took in another breath and walked in. "Mom?" I saw my mom walking out the kitchen drying her hands on a towel.

"Hey sweetie. How has school?" Next thing I know I hear James coming down the stairs all of that just to slap me across my right cheek.

"How dare you?!?" He was mad. I placed my hand over my right cheek.

"James! How dare _you_?! You know better than to hit any girl."

"James I already told you how it happened." I was crying. I mean who wouldn't. James is in the basketball team, he works out in the gym, in dad's work room and he just slapped me across my cheek.

"Yeah but you let this happen. You know how to defend yourself against a man!" He was in my face screaming. I was crying. Mom was trying to pull James back.

"James sweetie what is going on??" She finally got his attention.

"I'm pregnant mom." I had to let it out. There really was no other way to say it.

"You're what?" She took this to a surprise. What mom wouldn't be surprised that their 18 year old daughter is pregnant? I nodded.

"Yes mom. I'm pregnant. Three months." I felt her hand collide with my left cheek. I didn't turn my head to look back at my mom. I already knew the kind of face she would have an angry, depressed, and disappointed face.

"How could you let that happen??" I had tears. My mother has never hit me or James. She is accusing me of something that's really not my fault. I was filled with rage.

"What was I suppose to do?! I was raped. I fainted because the bastard put a rag that had alcohol in it. Next thing I know I wake up in my bed naked. Now I'm pregnant. I had no say in this."

"Yes you do. You're going to get an abortion."

"No I'm not. I will not kill this innocent baby that had no say in this either. He or she wasn't the fault of what happened. Adoption is out of the question as well. I want _my _baby to grow up knowing who his or her mother really is. I want to know if him or her are treated right and the only way to do that is to keep the baby. You of all people should know how I felt. Don't you remember my sister, Julyan? Yes I know about her. I've seen pictures. I've found video of her holding me as a baby. I even found her birth certificate. I've known about this for a long time now but I haven't said anything because I didn't want you to get sad. So I'm not going to give up _my_ baby just like you didn't at my age as well." I got my bag and ran out of the house and into Troy's waiting car.

"Go! Hurry!" As Troy obeyed my command I saw my mom run out the house to find it was too late. I had already left.

--

Yet again silence in the car. How can someone talk when for the first time in life had my mother and brother laid a hand on me all in one day? That is something I never thought would happen. I had my face turned to the side window. I would not let Troy see my face. I suddenly felt the car stop.

"Troy where are we?" I asked apparently no one. Troy had already gotten out of the car and ran it to open my door. I accepted his hand to help me out." Where are we?" I asked once again. He intertwined our fingers together.

"Well see for yourself." He glanced to the forest in front of us. Good lord no we are not. Please tell me that we are.

"Are we at...?"He nodded and smiled. I gave him a huge hug." Oh my god. I never thought I would see it again." I felt his strong arms wrap around me.

"I know me too. Come on let's go in." He grabbed my hand once more and we walked into the woods. He helped me over the logs. I told him I could do it myself but he refused. He didn't want me to get hurt for my safety and the baby's. "I wonder if it's there. I hope no one tore it down."

"Well if they do they will be in jail."

"How so? It's not it's owned by someone." I chuckled.

"Oh you'd be surprised." I stopped and looked at him. "What do you mean Troy?" I saw him take out a piece of paper from his back pocket.

"I own this place now." He gave me a big smile. I took the paper from his hands and took a good look at it. After examining it well I found out he was right. He legally owns it. "How is this possible." I looked up at him once more.

"Well your dad wanted to get it for you on your 6th birthday. He gave my mom money to hide in the attic. The other day I had to get something from one of my old boxes and found the box thinking it was mine. I opened it and found the paper and huge luggage filled with money. I took the paper and the money to Albuquerque Hall and got it signed a week ago. I own about 15 to 25 acres of land. Not much but we can still go and explore the whole woods." I hugged him yet again. He spanned me around and that's when I spotted it.

"Oh my god there it is!!" I got set down and I ran to the house. My father had built a house for me and Troy when we were little with his friends. It had taken them about 9 months for it to happen. After those nine months my daddy had carved a table little tables and a rocking chair and side table for himself. It was a magic dream house for me.

"Here let me open it for you." Troy walked up to the door and unlocked it, opening it for me. When I walked in I felt as if I was back at age 5."I fixed it up a bit. The wall paper was falling so I just paste them back up." I walked over to a couch. It was bigger than I had remembered but one thing was the same. My bear was there. Where I had left it.

"Is this...?"I picked him up and tightly embraced him.

"Yea, I think the squirrels got to him because the stuffing was coming out and the eye was gone. That's why the button eye is different from the glass brown eye. Sorry I couldn't find the same on in time."

"No he's perfect. Thank you." I ran over to him and hugged him." But is the couch bigger?"

"Oh yeah. I got a new couch. That way you don't have to sit and reach down low. I wouldn't want you to fall and have a miscarriage. I want to hold this baby in my arms the second he or she's born." He placed his hand on my medium sized bump and smiled.

"Exactly .We wouldn't want that now." I placed my hand over his.

"You want to go see the rest of the house? I added a few more rooms."

"How many rooms?" I asked as I grasped his hand and walked down a hall.

"Just two more. We only had one so I called an acetected and he added them in. I also got light, pluming and heater and conditioning fixed."

"How much money did you spend?"

"Not much. I had about $999 left from your father's expense and the arcatect was free. Apparently I called the right one. My Uncle Jacob and my cousins added them in. They know you and were glad to did it. They also did the pluming. So not much. Of course I had to raise about $1,900 dollars more but it was all worth it."

"Oh my gosh you went through a lot for this. I promise I will pay you back everything when I get the chance."

"No. You are going to pay me nothing. I enjoyed doing this. Besides its not just for you missy it's for me too. Don't you remember this was my playhouse to.

Good thing James never came here as a little kid." I giggled. James was never taken here. We had always told him that we were going to the library or the museum. He didn't like reading or art in that way so he stayed home and played video games.

"Yeah, he would have redecorated this a whole different.....way." I saw something in one of the rooms. It was an empty room it only had a desk. Only one thing caught my eyes in that room. I walked over to the desk and picked up a picture frame. "I remember this day."

"That was the day when they were finishing up the house. I remember one of the guys took that picture right in front of the house." I looked back down at the picture. I was sitting on my dad's leg and Troy on the other one. I laughed at the fact that they where attacking me with the tickle monster. In the back ground you can see the playhouse almost being done. "I love this picture."

"Yeah I remember this day like yesterday." He smiled coming over and looking over my shoulder. I looked down at the picture and saw a tear fall on it. My tears started acting up. I couldn't help it. I miss my daddy and well hormones you know. "Hey what's wrong?" Troy said as he hugged me. I guess he saw the tears.

"These damn hormones." He chuckled rubbing my back in a very soothing way. "And I miss him so much. I wonder what he would do if he saw that I was pregnant??"

"He would be kind of sad but over all he would be happy. He would understand that you had no choice in the matter. That bastard did this to you and you couldn't do anything about it." I looked up at him and kissed his cheek.

"What's that for??"

"Oh well sorry. I shouldn't have done that." I looked down and closed my eyes, when I felt two fingers pulling my head up. I opened my eyes to see a pair of bright sea blue eyes.

"I never said that I didn't like it." He brushed back a strand of my hair that got loose from my pony tail and kissed my forehead. "You should really put your hair down. No hair this gorgeous should be hidden in a pony tail everyday." I smiled.

"I'll think about it."

"Good." He grabbed my hand and lead me to the couch. After making sure I hit the couch safe and sound he went to the fireplace; and put about three or 4 logs and lit them up. He pulled out a blanket from a dresser.

"Did you plan this??" He put the blanket over us and pulled me close to him. I can feel the fire's flames all the way over to the couch.

"Not exactly but it's nice to be prepared." He smiled and I lead over to him more, placing my head on his shoulder and closing my eyes.

"So what month can you find out what the baby is going to be?"

"In my 5th month. So, a few more weeks." I smiled and placed my hand on my mini bump. I can't believe all I need is 6 or 5 more months and I'm ready to become a mom. Am I ready? Will I be a good mom to my baby girl or boy? I don't know.

"Do you mind if I go with you when you find the gender of the baby?"

"No. I don't at all." He wants to be there. I smiled as I snuggled closer to him.

- - - - -

It took Troy 30 minutes to convince me to come back home.

I walked in the house only to have my mom give me a big gear hug. Wait, mom? Na it's not her. It can't be. I mean when I left she was pissed as hell. "Oh, sweetie. I was so worried. Where were you?"

"I was with Troy. Mom are you feeling ok?" She must be sick if she's like that.

She left out a small laugh as she took my hand and brought me to the living room to sit on the couch. "Listen sweetie. Your right." She smiled at me." You shouldn't give up a baby that is just as innocent as you are right now. I was your age when I had your sister and when she died when you were just a year. I felt so bad as if I lost another half of me. She was just 7 years old." She let a tear come down her cheek. As did I. "There was a period of time after her death that I couldn't even look at you. I won't hold you; wake up in the middle of the night to see if you were sound asleep. All because you looked like her." I smiled a bit. I looked like my sister. "You have her nose; her smile; everything. I want to let you know that I will be here when that baby comes. I will not let you be with help. It's not the way your father wanted it." She cupped my face and kissed my forehead.

"It's not." I shook my head and hugged my mom with all my might. To think that it will be just a few years until my baby and I will be hugging like this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm sorry it's short and took a long ass time but I have three stories out. One on it's way out and I'm writing a book from a series I have out. One of my teachers is already a story writer and has a book out and I want to get a lot done so I can show her. I hope you guys like this.**


	16. Once and For All

It's the week before the court session. One more week until I can get Troy and Lizzie out of that hellhole. James and my mom went away for a few hours so I decided to go over to Troy's and hang out for a while. I'm 4 months pregnant now. I'm supposed to go to the doctor's to what my baby's going to be. I can't wait. If it's a boy for sure I will have my dad's middle name in there. I can't wait to see the little picture. The last time I went in my baby looked like a little squirrel.

As I approached the door I heard something inside but I thought that they might have knocked something over. I had my hand in the air just as I was going to knock when I heard a scream and a 'son of a bitch!' I ran in. No not again.

"Lizzie!" I ran over to her on the floor. She was bleeding from her nose and mouth. She had bruises everywhere. I kneeled down in front of her supporting myself on the table by her as I went down. "Are you ok?" She couldn't speak.

"Leave her alone slut!" Greg slapped me across the face. My body almost swinging down to the ground. He was obviously drunk.

"Don't touch her!" Troy swung at his 'father' and hit him across the face. They started to have a brawl. As they took this fight to the other side of the room I helped Lizzie up and we headed upstairs. I set her down on her bed.

"We have to stop this once and for all." I grabbed her suitcase and started filling it with her clothes and stuff she needed.

"Gabby, no." She stopped me. "Get out! Get out now before he gets you too! You don't need this. Neither does this baby." I snatched my hand from under hers and kept on doing what I was doing.

"No Lizzie. I made a promise to you. I made a promise to my _dad._ I'm not going to break it. Not when we are almost there." I zipped her suitcase up and grabbed my cell phone.

"What are you doing?" she looked over at me.

"The police. They have to get him. It stops today." They answered and I gave them information on my reason for the call. They said to get the ones in danger to a safe place and wait for 5 minutes for the police to get there. I agreed and told Lizzie to go to Troy's room with the suitcase. I helped her over there and sat her on the bed.

"Stay here. Get Troy's things ready. You're not staying here today. He has men that will possibly come for you guys once they find out." I kissed her head and raced to the bottom of the stairs to find Troy sitting by his 'father' on the ground, motionless.

"Is he….? Dead?" I stuttered. God please don't let him die. Troy killed him? No the cops are coming and then Troy will go to jail. He stood up and hugged me crying.

"No but he will wake up again any second." He kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry you had to see all that. I really didn't want you to find out like that." He cupped my face and looked into my eyes." You have to go. You need to leave. You are a witness to his crime and he will go after you. I can't have you in danger." I placed my hand over his.

"Troy I've known for a while. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I will tell you next week. I promise that next week you will find out a lot of things." I kissed his cheeks. "The cops are on there way. They should be here any min—Troy look out!" I'm guessing Troy knew why I was screaming since he forced me down on the stairs gently before turning around forcing himself towards Greg so they won't end up on me. I yelled Troy's name over and over and over again trying to get them to stop fighting but I knew that wasn't going to happen.

Minutes later the cops have finally showed up. They caught Troy and Greg in their little brawl. They got Greg in handcuffs and took him to the cop car. The head policeman in this scene came over to Troy and me in our hugging position and coughed. We pulled away as I wiped me tears and faced him.

"Yes sir."

"I need to speak to each of you separately to get stories and see what we have here. Mr. Bolton Officer McMack will take you over there." Troy nodded and placed a kiss on my forehead before walking off to the waiting policeman.

"Sweet boyfriend you have there." Officer Martinez said as he got his notebook out.

"He's not my boyfriend sir." I placed my hands on my medium sized bump looking at him. He gestured me to sit down on the porch. I was going down supporting myself on the rail and his arm helping me sit as well.

"So he's not the father of your baby?" He said as he sat next to me.

"No." I looked over to the back of the cop car and saw Greg in there. "That man is."

"Him?" He seemed surprise. Wouldn't anyone who finds out?

"Yes. He umm raped me." I tear fell down going unnoticed by Officer Martinez.

"He raped you? You said nothing?"

"I couldn't. I knew the kind of man he was. Troy doesn't even know. It would hurt him bad if he did." I wrapped my arm around his stomach making my bracelet visible to the officer.

"Are you Gabriella Montez? Daughter of Keith Montez?" He obviously got a glimpse of the bracelet.

"Yes why?" I looked at him a bit confused. He laughed a bit.

"He was my high school buddy. We went to law school together. I went to the police part of it. He went to the court part. Wow. I never thought I would see you again. I remember you as a little baby in your daddy's arms."

"Really?" I smiled just knowing that he knew my dad.

"Yeah, he was my best friend."

"Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure go ahead. Anything." I had told him everything and I mean everything. From the day I found out about Lizzie; to this day. I really didn't have a warrant for the cameras in the house and I needed one. I asked if he can whoop me up one for the case next week and be there just incase I need a witness to the warrant.

"Sure. I can do that for you. When's the court session?" He stood up in front of me. I grabbed onto the rail to stand up as well. "Oh here let me help you Eli." He grabbed my arm and helped me get to my feet.

"Thank you. It's on Friday around six-thirty. I needed it to be late. I mean I still have school." He laughed a little.

"Okay but how are you going to be the lawyer if you don't have a degree for that yet?"

"Well my dad taught me everything he knew and the judge I just found out yesterday that it's going to be my mom's brother. He said he trusted he and me would also have another professional lawyer there to make sure I don't screw up. My tío is going to watch my every move in there."

"Okay. That's good. Well I'll have to swing by sometime next week so we can catch up."

"Okay. I'm starting to remember you. So we can defiantly do that." He gave me a hug and walked off to the car with his partner and drove off.

Troy walked up to me apologizing once again about what had happened. "Troy I told you I'm ok but we need to get you and your mother out of here." I grabbed his hand dragging him inside and up the stairs.

"Lizzie are you ready to go?" she nodded as she grabbed both suitcases in her hand and we headed back to the car.

"Where are we going?" Troy asked grabbing the suitcases out of him mother's hands.

"You guys are not safe here, you need to stay at the Motel over by the freeway." I opened the trunk for Troy to se the suitcases in. I walked to the front of the car and hoped in.

"That's 20 minutes away from here." He said as he closed the trunk.

"I know. The further the safer." I was about to close the door but it was stopped by a handsome blue eyed boy.

"Give me the keys." He extended his hands out as I gave him the keys and got out with the help oh him. I hoped to the back seat of the car and as soon as I closed the door he drove off.

Lizzie and Troy have been basically living in the Motel for five days now. It's now two days before the court session. There was only one thing left to do; tell Jack about all of this.

I walked into his office after school just as he was about to leave.

"Oh Gabby, what a surprise. Come in, sit down." He offered me a seat and I gladly too took it. Carrying these extra pounds for the past four months isn't easy.

"So what brings you here?" Jack said as he went around the table and took a seat.

"This isn't easy for me to say so I'm just going to say it. I know you're a father." He gave me a surprised and yet confused look.

"As in, I know Greg isn't Troy's dad. As in your Troy's father. As in, Greg abuses Troy and Lizzie everyday. As in on Friday we are going to have a court session to put him in jail. As in, you need to be there if you want to save Troy and Lizzie from that hell-hole." Jack sat there speechless.

"How do you know so much?" he said finally giving the courage to speak up.

"My dad's files. I've been behind this for months."

"Since when?" he asked curious.

"Since September" I simply said.

"That's around eight months!" he said surprisingly at how long I have been behind this case.

"I know and I'm positive that I have everything I need. Especially with his recent crime that I have carried for the past four months. " I said as I placed my hands on my small baby bump.

"What?! He's the father?! That son of a bi—" I stopped Jack as he was about to walk out of the room furious.

"Jack no! There's nothing you can do about it anyway. He's in jail. He abused Lizzie once again and beat her pretty bad. I called the cops and they took him away. He thinks the court is because of the abusing. Part of it is but mainly for my father's case."

"Damn it!" he was mad. I could see it in his face.

"Jack if you really want to get him back you need to come to the court session on Friday at six thirty. We need to set him in there for more than four months. We need him in there for years. For life if possible." I pleaded him. I need as much testifiers as possible.

"Okay," he took me in his arms, "but I'm only doing this because I need my kid and the love of my life away from that asshole." He placed a kiss on the top of my head as he hugged me tighter.

"I'm also doing this for you. I can't believe he raped you. My own brother."

"Your parents must be so proud." I said sarcastically. He let out a slight chuckle.

"Yeah. My parts treasured their first-born. They would always give him more attention and now look. I turned out better than he did."

"Yup," I pulled back a bit to look up to Jack with a sarcastic smile, "in jail for beating up your wife and 'son'. Not o mention raping a teenager."

**Ok there you go. It's almost time for the court session. WHOO!! I know somehow that episode will take me longer to write. A lot more detail will be put in there. Hope you like it. :) **


	17. Day Before CourtCourt Day Part1

It was the night before the trial and I had to do one last thing.

Tell Lizzie who the father of my baby was. I had already put charges against him so it was bound to show up during the trial.

I parked my Audi in the parking lot and sighed in relied when I saw that Troy's range rover wasn't in its parking space. It would be much easier to announce this to Lizzie with Troy away from the apartment. Only god knows what he would do.

I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door to her motel room. Minutes later a much healed Elizabeth opened the door with a smile. She still had a few bruises and scratches but she still look beautiful. I gave her a big hug and walked inside.

Lizzie sat down across from me after she offered me a seat "Are you staying for dinner?" she asked "Troy went out to buy dinner. Let me call him so he can bring you something."

She got up to get her cell phone from the counter but I pulled her back down to her seat. "No Lizzie I need to speak to you alone before Troy gets back."

She looked at me worried "What is it?" she asked with a worried sound as well.

"You know how I got pregnant." She and smiled and reached over to rub my belly. The twentieth person today.

"Yes I can't wait to see the little angel." She said with a smile, but that smile quickly faded away. "Oh god, what's wrong with him?" she shook her hear. "Or her?"

"No he or she is fine. It's just fine." I placed my hand over hers. "Do you remember how I told you that I was raped?"

She nodded "Ye—"she paused for a bit "Gabby, you didn't? Gabriella you are too young for this. Not yet, sweetie."

"I was raped, Lizzie but in your house." It didn't take her long before she figured out what I meant. She stood up in complete anger.

"That _bastard_! How can he do something like that? I knew he was evil but rape you?! We have to put him in jail Gabby. We have too! Greg _Bolton_ is going to jail!" I pulled her down to her seat. She needed to breathe a bit.

"Don't worry that was my plan tomorrow." I paused a bit then said, "Jack is going." As soon as I mentioned his name she smiled big. Bigger than I have ever seen her smile. She really loves him. I can tell.

"How is he? Jack." She asked in a very low smooth voice. You can tell by the way she said his voice that he means the world to her.

"He's doing well. He misses you. He said that he will everything he can to save you and Troy, _his son _from Greg." I smiled and held her hand.

"Every time I look at Troy I see so much of his father. Which is why I love, Troy so much. He deserves so much better than what he is going through."

"You both do, Lizzie. Tomorrow I will make sure that Greg is away from you and Troy." I stood up and hugged Lizzie. Just as we pulled apart Troy walked in.

"So I will see you tomorrow to go shopping okay, Lizzie." I smiled and turned to Troy.

"You girls are going shopping?" he asked slowly walking by me to set the food on the table.

I put my hands into my pockets and nodded "Yea. Just a bunch of baby stuff and girl products. Trust me you don't want to go. Plus your mom needs it so I'm taking her." I smiled and waved at them. "Bye. Pick you up tomorrow around 5:30 Lizzie." I walked out and closed the door.

**The Next Morning.**

"I CAN'T DO IT!"

"Yes you can! Now PUSH!!" the doctor screamed at me over and over again. My body was aching. I couldn't do it. It hurt too much. I could hear nurses running around doing things. I couldn't see them though. There was a light. A bright light behind the doctor.

"Come on baby. You can do this!" the voice said. It sounded like Troy. He was there. He was holding my hand tight. As soon I felt his lips on my forehead I nodded.

"Okay I'm try." I squeezed his hand tight as I pushed hard and screamed at the top of my lungs. Not long after I heard another screaming voice. The voice of my little baby. It was out into this world. It out here with me and Troy. Two people that love it so dearly in just those few seconds.

"Here's your baby, Gabriella." The doctor handed over my baby. I smiled with joy. I finally had it in my arms. I looked down at my baby and I saw him.

I saw Greg Bolton.

"That's our baby. You did it honey." That voice. That voice wasn't Troy. It was…. I looked up and there he was with a big grin in his face. Greg Bolton. Standing there, standing over me. "I'm going to get you. You and your little bastard." He raised his hand and slapped me across my face.

I screamed so loudly that I won't doubt it that the neighbors down the street heard me. I ran my hands threw my hair as I breathed franticly. My heart pounding fast; like the wings of a hummingbird.

My alarm clock started to ring. I looked over at the clock and hit the snooze button. I got up and walked over to my bathroom and hoped in the shower.

I walked into my father's office. I walked over to the desk and sat down looking at the picture on his desk. He was sitting there with me sitting on his lap and Troy standing beside me. I grabbed it and traced my hand over it. "I'm going to make you proud today daddy. Don't worry. I'm going to finish what you started. Greg Bolton is going to jail. I will make sure of that. Lizzie and Troy are going to be safe."

I turned in the chair but the back of the chair collided with the desk making one of the drawers open. I reached in to see a tape. It was marked 'Greg Bolton.'. I turned on the TV in his room and pushed it into the VCR and pushed play.

It was Greg. My dad stalked him! He followed his every move outside of his house. Who he brought in the house. The drug deals, the guns. Everything! I rewind the whole tape then took it out putting it in my bag. I had to take it with me to the trial. It was proof. For sure this will put him in jail.

"Gabriella! You are going to be late to school. Get going!" my mother yelled from down the stairs. I got up and grabbed my fathers lucky necklace that he had inside the drawer as well and rushed downstairs.

"Bye mom! Remember I'm going over to Taylor's after school so don't wait up for me." I lied to my mom. I had to she didn't know what I was truly doing.

I drove into school and parked the car. When I got out Troy was waiting at the hood of his car parked across from me. "Hey you." He said with a cheeky smile.

I walked up to him and hugged him. "Hello." I said as he kissed my forehead and took my bag from me.

"So are you sure that I can't go with you girls today?" he asked in a begging tone.

"Yes I'm sure. You go out. Chad I bet is available. I think he and Tay had a fight last night so he needs the day out." I said putting my arms around his waist and he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Alright whatever, but you will make up for it."

"Okay, I will. Now." I smacked his ass "Get your butt to class."

He laughed handing me my bag back, "Okay. I'll see you in homeroom, Mommy." He kissed my forehead and handed me my bag.

"See you there." I said smiling at him.

"I'll see you there too little one." He said as he went down and kissed my stomach.

"Troy!" I giggled and pushed him back he is sometimes gently. It's amazing how sweet. I looked at him as she walked off. He doesn't realize that his life is going to change. For the better his life is going to change.

**/ / Lunch / / **

"Gabriella!" Sharpay came running up to me with that big smile on her face. I turned around and smiled.

"Hey girl, what's up?"

"Nothing it's just I don't see you anymore I just wanted to catch up." She grabbed my hand and shook it in the air.

"That's sweet but how about we hang out next week. I have to go to a doctor's appointment right now. They wouldn't give me a later time. But I will call you tomorrow." I hugged her tight and kissed her cheek before walking away.

"Gabriella!" I turned around again and saw Coach stopping in front of me. "Are you heading out for court?" she whispered the last word so no one can hear.

"Umm, yeah, kind of. I'm meeting the lawyer that will be supervising me today. Just run over a few things he needs to know before tonight." I scratched the back of my head.

"Here let me walk you to your car." He gestured me to walk and I did. "Listen I have a few things that can really help out with your case and put that asshole in jail."

"Really that would be great. Where is it?" I asked walking out the entrance door.

"I'm going to get it. Don't worry I will be there. I wouldn't miss putting him jail for the world." I stopped in front of my car door and looked at him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I opened my door and put my bag in. "He's your brother Mr. Bolton. I know he has done many things to hurt you guys but are you sure? Can you go threw with this?"

He nodded and kissed my forehead, "It's Jack from now on." He said with a smile and began to walk away.

"Coach!" he turned around. "Thank you." I paused "Jack." He nodded as if he told me your welcome and walked back into school.

**/ / 5:30 pm / / **

"Lizzie!" I knocked on her door and was opened seconds later. "Ready to go?"

She nodded and walked out closing the door, "Troy left while ago with Chad to a party."

"A party, really? Chad just had a fight with Taylor. Why would he go to a party, besides there is no party today. I would have heard something from Shar or something." We walked down the steps to my James' Range Rover. My car had problems starting after school.

"Well boys. You know how they are." I laughed as I hoped into the car.

"Yeah I do unfortunately." I started the car and started driving as soon as she got in.

"So what are you naming the baby?" she asked smiling.

"Well if it's a girl. I will name her Mayson Jay Montez. And if it's a boy I was thinking Dylan Keith Montez or Zyler Keith Montez." I smiled already knowing that will have my father's name.

"Those are beautiful names. Do you know what the sex is?"

"No but my mom thinks it's a boy."

"Well I agree with her. When I was pregnant with Troy at 4 months I looked as if I was on my second trimester. Just around your size. How many months are you?" she asked.

"I'm 4 months actually. So now with that story I believe it's a boy." I laughed turning the corner.

"Yes I believe so." She smiled then sighed as I pulled up to the court's parking lot.

"I don't think I can do this Gabby." She said holding onto my hand as I turn the car off.

I turned to her. "Yes you can Lizzie. Do it for you and Troy. Do it for my baby that had no say in this. He abused you and Troy. He raped me. Do it for Jack. The father to Troy and the love of your life."

She sighed and nodded "Okay. I will do this. But for Troy because he deserves better."

**Okay I know shocker right?! I guess the reason why I didn't upload was because I didn't feel like it but then I read the story on my own for the heck of it one night and I was like 'DAMMNN I should finish this.' I will only be updating on here now though :/ I will move Some Hearts and Order Your Heart from you tube to here. Don't read the stories in you tube because I will be making some tweaks once I move them here.**


	18. Court Day

"Okay Gabriella. There are a few things you need to know." My uncle said to me as he sat down on his desk right in front of me. "When we are in there, I am not your uncle. I am the judge."

"A judge that better put this man in jail." I said to him with a smirk and my arms crossed across my chest.

"I will. Now go make sure Mrs. Bolton is okay." He said kissing my forehead.

I walked out and turned the corner of the hallway to see Lizzie's leg shaking and her biting her fingers. I walked up to her and placed me hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me with worries in her eyes. Worry that today Greg may come in and kill her because she sent him to prison. She didn't want this life. She didn't deserve this life. Today I'm going to free her from this un-chosen life.

"Everything will be okay. I promise you that." I gave her a sweet reassuring smile.

"Thank you Gabriella. How can I ever repay you?"

"Just be strong and move on with your life as happily as you can."

"Miss Montez?" I looked up and saw Officer Martinez walking up to us.

"Perfect, I thought you were going to make it." I said facing him.

"Yes, i8 need your signature and Mrs. Bolton's signature to have this paper valid."

I grabbed the paper looking it over before I signed it. "Sign here Liz." She grabbed the pen and signed it.

"Thank you, officer." Lizzie said standing up shaking his hand.

"No problem Mrs. Bolton." He said as he replied the hand shake with a smile. "I hope everything goes well." Officer Martinez started to walk away until I opened my mouth.

"Would you like to stay? You would be a great help especially since you were the first officer in the house the day Mr. Bolton got arrested."

"I would love to stay." We all started to walk to the court and we took our seats. Moments later two beliefs brought in Greg. He had a two o'clock aftershave and wearing an orange jumpsuit with his wrists in hand cuffs. He shook hands with his lawyer but his eyes were focused on me "you? You are her lawyer?" his eyes moved to Lizzie "Good luck."

"Oh I have enough evidence to put you in jail for a every long time." I stated proudly."

"What does a pregnant slut like you have on me?"

"This slut has more than you know." I smirked at him knowing that today was going to be the day the world sees Greg Bolton behind bars.

The doors flew open causing everyone including Greg's lawyer to turn there attention to the man walking up the aisle.

"Hello, older brother." Jack Bolton said walking up the aisle.

Greg's eyes grew, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"You will know in time brother." Jack handed me a DVD with great confidence. He looked down at Elizabeth smiling and he took his seat.

"All rise!" the belief held a door open as my uncle walked in wearing a black robe and holding a folder. As soon as he got to his seat he gestured for us to sit.

"So, Mr. Bolton, why don't you tell me why you are here today?"

"I was beating up my son, your honor." He had a small smile on his face. How can someone smile while admitting that he tortured his own son?

"Anything else, Mr. Bolton?" Carlos looked through the papers not making eye contact to Greg.

"No, your honor"

"Well luck you; I know exactly as to why you are here." He flashed a smile to Greg "You are not only here because you abused your son but also your wife as well. Not only for abuse but also attempt of murder, have child kidnapped, illegal drug use, gun use, gambling and rape. Do I need to go on?"

"Your honors, we only have a court order for the child and wife abuse." Mr. Lawrence Greg's attorney stated.

"Well Mr. Lawrence, I have heard your client has been in my court room before and well I simply don't like him." Lawrence glared down at Greg. "Now Miss Montez, why don't we start off with the illegal activities first?"

I gathered my most important papers and took my place in front of the whole court. "I would like to call Mr. Bolton to the stand please." The belief nodded and grabbed Greg and brought him to the stand. After taking the oath he sat down and looked at me. "Mr. Bolton has been seen by several people gambling, dealing and selling drugs and weapons to minors." I walked over to my assistant. "Not to mention violating his five year probation by stashing a gun in his home." I grabbed a zip lock bag with his nine millimeter walking over to Greg holding the bag to his face. "Now is this your gun Mr. Bolton?"

He glared at me wanting to get loose of is cuffs and choke me, "I don't know what you are talking about."

I pulled a copy up in front of the bag "Isn't this your signature at the bottom of a gun release form?"

He rubbed his lips together "Yes, I signed that six years ago."

"That is correct Mr. Bolton _but_ have you used it in any way since your probation?"

"No maim. " I placed my hands on the desk in front of him.

"Are you sure about that?" I smirked and nodded at my assistant, Steve to press play to the clips of Greg hitting Lizzie and Troy with his gun. "But it gets better ladies and gentleman." I motioned for Steve to play Jack's tape.

"_What are you doing here Greg?" Jack said standing up from his desk. You can see Greg putting his gun in air soft and then fired his gun but thank god not at him but at the wall._

"_Stay the hell away from my family little brother or next time I won't miss. You can count on that." Greg walked up to Jack and patted him on the cheek sitting on his desk._

The video went to a pause, "The rest your honor will be for the child kidnap allegations."

"Violating probation, Mr. Bolton? That will give you at least 3 years in jail. I'm afraid your attorney can't help you out of this one. We have solid hard proof right before our eyes." He banged his satchel as the belief took Greg back to his seat.

"Next case Miss Montez." Carlos leading back into his seat and laced his hands together.

"So we all know that Greg and Elizabeth are married and they have a son of my age but what you don't know ladies and gentlemen is that Mr. Greg Bolton lied. Lied to us all, Troy Bolton is not his son, more like a nephew. Troy's true father is in fact in this room. Isn't he-" I turned to Jack. "Jack Bolton?"

Jack cleared his throat looking down and scratching the back of his head.

"Why don't we have the prosecutor go first?" Carlos looked over to Greg's lawyer. "Mr. Lawrence?"

Mr. Lawrence straightened his tie and cleared his throat "I would like to call Mr. Jack Bolton to the stand."

Jack stood up and walked to the stand and took the oath then sat down.

"Mr. Bolton, are you and your brother close?" Lawrence asked pacing in front of Jack.

"No. Greg was always our parents' favorite. Sometimes they would even forget I existed."

"So you have always hated your brother?"

"Yes, he always played jokes on me and bullied me. You can say I was never a huge Greg fan."

"Did you and Mrs. Bolton ever have a thing? Did you ever date I mean?"

"High school, we were in a relationship since we were 23."

"Then, what?" Lawrence asked placing his hand under his chin.

"Then Greg wanted her. He did everything he could to get her and he did." Jack looked down ashamed.

"I'm done here." Lawrence walked away as I approached Jack.

"Do you love Mrs. Bolton?" I asked Jack without hesitation because I already knew the answer.

"Yes, with all my heart."

"Then why did you leave her. Pregnant, with your child?" I grew great sympathy for Jack. Tears streamed down his face like a river.

"It was the only way to keep them safe, to keep them alive."

"Keep who alive exactly?" I asked curious.

"Elizabeth. Elizabeth and Troy." He managed to say after choking on a few tears.

"Why? Why were they in danger?"

"Greg, Greg told me that if I didn't leave Lizzie that he will kill her and the baby. So I left. I left town for a few years until I couldn't take it and I came back."

"Watching Troy grow up did you ever have the erg to ever go up to him and tell him who you truly were?"

"Every. Day. I never didn't though, because I knew if I did he would be alive right now."

"I'm done here, your honor." Carlos motioned for Jack to take his seat and he did. "I would like to play the rest of the tape if I can your honor." He nodded and the tape was resumed.

"_That is not your family and you know it. Troy is my son and I hate the fact that you treat him like shit everyday"_

"_Well he is a shit so I guess why not treat him that way." And with that Jack shocked Greg in the face with the gun out of his hand and shoved under a piece of furniture. _

"_Don't you dare talk about him that way in front of me like that ever, again, Greg."_

"_Or you'll what?" he asked standing up wiping the side of his bleeding lip._

_Jack pulled out a knife and pointed it straight at Greg "I will kill you Greg. I swear to god, I will do it." Greg laughed and just walked out of the office. That's when the tape went black._

"That's all lies! He fucking lied!" Greg stood up starting charging at Jack but Jack socked him in the face before he ever got the chance to touch him. Security immediately ran over and grabbed Greg forcing him on to his seat and held him down. Another security grabbed Jack and put him in cuffs. Everyone in the room froze at what they were doing and focused their eyes at the door being swung open by a seventeen year old boy. Not just any seventeen year old boy but, Troy.

"Let go off my dad. He is innocent." Troy was followed by Sharpay, Chad, James, and Kevin.

"Troy what are you doing?" I asked shocked.

"Finally, thank you son. I knew you would come for me." Greg said trying to get up from his seat but was still forced down "Please, tell them to let me go now."

"Why would I do that? Do you think I'm stupid?" Troy looked at the security holding Jack, "Didn't you hear me? Let him go." The security did as Troy said. As soon as Jack was let go he pulled Troy into a tight hug.

"I love you dad." Troy whispered into his ear. Jack pulled back looking at his son.

"I love you too son." There was a bang and we all turned to Carlos.

"Can we please go on with this?"

"Umm, yes." I wiped my tear and walked forward. "Now you see your honor Jack Bolton is the father of Mr. Troy Bolton. I even have DNA results to prove it." I handed my uncle the results and nodded.

"Every, interesting." I closed the folder and looked at his assistant. "Charlie, get me Mr. Troy Bolton's birth certificate. We need to fix something." Charlie walked off "With that tape I think we got the attempt of murder is over with as well. Let's move on with the domestic violence. Miss Montez?"

"Yes, since Mr. Bolton and a few other witnesses are here I would first like to call forward Ms. Sharpay Evens." I looked over at Sharpay and she walked to the stand and took her oath and sat down. "Now Miss Evens, how long have you known the Bolton's?"

"For as long as I can remember. Troy is one of my best friends."

"So Troy being your best friend you have been to him since kids I'm sure you have been to his home many times." I said pacing back and force playing with my pen

"Correct."

"Can you tell me something about the house hold?"

"When we were kids we could get play time with him but that's after his three hour basketball practice. Greg was very strict with Troy when it came to basketball. So by the time we got to play he can only be out for an hour because he would crash. He would be too tired to play. Sometimes I would even be scared to go over and ask to play because I would hear screams and vases crashing."

"Have you ever seen Greg's hand hit Troy?"

"Yes, at least seven times."

"Each time how long did it last?"

"It would last a while."

"Would Troy ever hit back?"

"No, he was a kid. To young to fight back to an older man." I felt the hesitation on Sharpay's voice. Her eyes wondered over to Greg scared.

"What about now?"

"I haven't been friends with him for a while so I'm not so sure but knowing him now? Defiantly, I believe he would."

"Thank you. Troy Bolton to the stand please?" I said not making contact with anyone. Troy walked up to the stand and did the same routine as everyone else did. I took a few seconds staring at Troy. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath before deciding to figure out a few more than just about the abuse.

I turned around and looked at Troy before finally asking "Miss Evens mentioned something about not being friends with you for a while. Why is that?"

"Sometimes during grade school I changed and I lost my friends. But this year I changed back."

"Why did you change?"

He looked at me for a bit knowing the main purpose of that question and then answered "With my fa—"he sighed and shook his head and corrected himself. "With Greg's beatings I had anger built inside. All that anger went off at the people I thought were vulnerable enough to bring them down with me." That was it. That was what I always wanted to know. Now, to get to the serious part.

"So the beatings really affected you. When was the first time you decided to fight back?'

"About two years ago. Greg struck me with a knife."

"Where?" I asked hiding my shock and worry towards him.

"My stomach." He stood up and lifted up the side of his shirt revealing a scar.

I closed my eyes and took a breath before saying, "That's enough. Thank you."

Troy walked towards his seat but I felt his eyes on me the whole time.

"Last but not least the allegations of rape. Miss Montez?" my uncle gestured for me to start.

I walked forward and looked at James and Kevin sitting there. "I would be defending myself in this case."

"What are you saying Miss?" I heard the worry ness in my uncle's voice.

I turned to him with tears in my eyes and said, "I am the victim of Mr. Greg Bolton."

"You son of a bitch!" Troy stood up furious about to jump on the person he once called father. Sharpay, Lizzie and Jack held Kevin, James and Troy back and sat them down.

"That is total bullshit!" Greg yelled but was silenced by his lawyer.

Lawrence looked up, "I would like to call Miss Montez to the stand."

I nodded and took the oath and sat down.

"You say you were raped by Mr. Greg Bolton correct?"

I nodded, "Yes, I was."

"How are you so sure?"

"One morning I got a text thinking it was from Lizzie telling me to go to her house and straight to her room. I did but once I got there the door was shut and locked." Tears fell from my face. "I felt a towel over my mouth smelling alcohol. I heard Greg's voice telling me that-"my voice broke in horror from the memory from that day."-that everything was going to be okay and I felt his lips on my shoulder then my neck then I fainted, next thing I know I wake up in the bed naked and no one around." I broke down in tears.

"That still doesn't prove anything. Do you have any hard proof?"

I wiped my eyes and nodded "Yes, I got permission from Mrs. Bolton to install cameras in her house. It was taped."

"Can you show us?" he motioned me to the TV. I got up and inserted the CD and looked away from the TV and walked back to the stand not wanting to watch it again. After a while the CD was stopped.

"Miss. Montez, I see that you are pregnant. Who is that father?"

"Couldn't you see from the tape? Greg is. He raped me." I screamed with tearful eyes.

"No. There was no intercourse at all from the time you fainted and from the time he left." I looked up shocked. I focused my eyes on Lizzie and she shook her head.

"Intercourse or not that is still considered rape. He took advantage of Gabriella. He should be sent to jail for it." Jack said standing up furious.

"And he will be. Five years for illegal activities, three years for violating probation, one year for attempt of murder, four for rape, five for kidnapping, and three for domestic violence." He banged his hammer "Case closed."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long but i was trying to make this a good one. I know then whole court thing isnt how it would really be but i couldnt really think of anything. lmao sorry, but hey Greg is going to jail. Isn't that waht you always wanted? Well comment on this episode i really want to hear your responce.**


	19. Apple! Orange!

Everyone lifted to their feet happy, everyone except Greg Bolton.

"Troy son, come on. Don't do this. You know I'm innocent." Greg said fighting the bailiffs to let him go.

Troy Bolton walked up to him "Just like I wouldn't amount to anything and Chad would be my only friend?" he glanced back at the people in his life, people that cared for him deeply. "Just like that? Don't call me son again."

With that they took Greg away. I smiled softly then frowned when I felt my baby kick. I walked down from the stand and went outside the door into the hall to cry my eyes out. Not long after the door swung open to reveal Sharpay staring at me.

"Oh, Hun." She pulled me into a hug. "What's wrong? You won, you put him in jail."

I cried into her arms, "You don't get it. I don't know who the dad is now. Greg was the only one."

She didn't know what to say from there so she just held me. She held onto the pain inside me. How am I going to tell my baby that I don't know who their father is? I know that Greg would never get to close to his kid but at least I would be able to tell it that his or her father was in jail for something very bad.

Sharpay brought me to my feet and escorted me to the restroom to freshen up. I got a text from Troy asking me to meet him outside. After I washed off the dried up tear stains on my face I walked out to meet Troy at my car in an empty parking lot. Approaching him I looked at his perfection. The way he smiled just completed the whole thing.

"How did you figure it all out?"

"I'll tell you later." He opened the passenger seat and helped me into it. The whole ride was silent neither of us saying a word.

We arrived to the motel and walked to his room. There was a note from Lizzie on the door telling Troy that she went to Jack's.

"Well looks like I have the place to myself." he opened the door and waited to walk in after me. I sat down on the couch and looked at him.

"You did great tonight." He said sitting next to me resting his head on his fist.

"Thank you." I smiled looking down. "So you didn't answer my question. How did you find out?"

"Last night when I left to go get food I was about to walk inside when I heard you and my mom talking about Ja – My dad." He sighed with a smile on his face. "Wow I still can't believe that he is my dad. Wow!"

"Yeah, believe it. He's a good person." I placed my hand on his arm with a smile. He smiled at me for a few seconds then frowned.

"Why didn't you tell me it was Greg that raped you?" I heard it in his voice. He was heartbroken. He didn't know what he did wrong for me not to tell him everything.

"I didn't tell you anything because I knew how you would react. I didn't want you to know about anything because then you would blow my cover. Greg will know that I have stuff on him and he will come after me." I ran my hands through my hair. "I'm sorry but I was also doing what your mother asked me to do." He sighed and took me in his arms.

"I'm sorry. I just got so mad that he took advantage of you and I wasn't there to protect you like last time in the library. I just –"I felt Troy tense up. "I felt like I was shot when I heard that he was the reason for you being pregnant." I kissed his neck trying to calm him down. The second my lips met his neck he loosened his body.

"He's not. Remember?" I looked down feeling ashamed. Ashamed that I didn't know who the father was. "There was no intercourse. He's not the father." I wiped the tear running down my face. "And I don't know who can be that person to my baby."

"I told you since the first day I knew that I would help you with him or her." He paused for a bit and placed his hand on my belly. "Do you know the sex of the baby yet?"

"Not yet but I'm hoping for a boy." I said smiling placing my hand on top of his.

"A boy is good."

"So you happy that Jack is your father?" Why wouldn't he be happy? I'm happy that he is. I would love to have him as a father. Don't get me wrong I love my father may he rest in peace but Jack is another ideal father. In fact I see him as a father figure. He was always there for me. He's great.

"Yeah, its weird I always dreamt that someway somehow he would be my dad and I guess that came true today. Thanks to you." I shook my head.

"No thanks to my dad. He started all of this. I just finished it for him."

"He would be proud of you Gabby." Troy smiled at me. His white bright smile just brightens my day someone that I love dearly is here in front of me. Both of us, alone in a motel. "I'm proud of you." I longed for him to say that to me. For years I wanted to hear something that will make my heart melt and that was it.

"You don't know how good it is to hear you say that." I smiled at him then looked down.

"I think I do." He tried to look into my eyes. "I know those questions weren't for the case. You wanted to know didn't you." I nodded slightly as I looked up hoping I guess, that he would say it all. Tell me the reasons and how he felt. Did he feel the same for me? What?

"I just I know you started being mean to me for a reason. I just needed to know. No one can turn that evil that fast."

"I know. When I did that the beatings have gone for 8 months. Right before your dad – your know." Right before, my father past away. We were both going through things and I didn't realize what was going until now. What kind of a friend was I? I mean Sharpay knew but I didn't. Why? I was always there for him. No matter what. He should have come to me.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to get hurt. You were my best friend Gabs." I touched my hand. "I didn't want you in danger. What was I suppose to do?"

I pulled my hand away and stood up walking away "Tell me. It was better than pulling me down with you. I wouldn't have care. You were my best friend and I deserved to know that my best friend was in danger." I felt two familiar arms around my body. I leaned my head back against his chest and sighed closing my eyes.

"I know that now. I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry. I will never lie to you again. I promise." He kissed the temple of my forehead and pressed his face against my hair.

We stayed there for a while just embracing the moment together. A moment that we both missed, a moment we both thought would never happen. This moment was only lived in my dreams, dreams I thought would never happen. It felt right to feel his arms around me. I felt safe for the first time in a long time. All these years I hated these arms or hands anywhere on me and now…..

It feels better than anything in the world.

"You tired?" he asked after I let out a yawn.

I nodded a little with my eyes still closed "Just a bit." A few seconds later I felt my feet swooped from under me.

"Well let's get you and the baby to sleep." He took me to the bedroom and laid me on the bed. I closed my eyes as I felt his hand smooth out my hair and the last things I heard his angel voice say before I went into sweet slumber was –

"Good night, my angel."

"_You did exactly what I would have done." I turned around and I saw him, my father. He was wearing the same white suit that he did last time I saw him in my dream._

"_Dad!" I ran and jumped on him with a huge smile on my face. "I missed you!"_

"_I missed you too baby girl." He said and kissed my cheek setting me down on the floor. He looked down at my belly and smiled placing his hand on it._

"_I'm sorry." I said slightly looking down. Knowing, just knowing that he was ashamed._

"_Sorry for what?"_

"_For being pregnant." I said not wanting to look up at him but he brought his fingers under my chin and made me look up._

"_I know you are but I know you have suffered since you found out. I'm always going to be your daddy. I'm going to be here for you." He looked down and started to talk in his baby voice. "And for this little one too." He kissed my stomach and I smiled. _

"_If it's a boy he will have your name as his middle name." I announced as he stood straight back up._

"_I know. I heard you talking to Lizzie. That made me smile sweetie. Thank you." He kissed my cheek and he walked me over to the bench with the flowers again. Just like the last dream._

"_He's in jail." I said sitting down._

"_I know that too. You did wonderful in there. You uncovered so many things that I didn't even realize. Who knew that Jack was the father?" he said sitting next to me._

"_Yeah, I guess it fits."_

"_You know what also fits?" I looked at him confused "Who the father to this baby is and before you go exploding. I will tell you a few things. One, I'm not telling you who it is." I opened my mouth about to say something but he closed my mouth and kept talking "Two, I didn't see the whole love thing. I just saw the beginning. I mean I kind of knew it was happening. I only had your older sister the same way. So I gave you your privacy. Lastly, this person is perfect for you and the baby. I only hoped it would be this boy."_

"_Have you been watching my life as a big novela?" I asked crossing my arms. My dad and his Mexican soap operas. He loved them and watched them every single night. _

"_What else am I suppose to do up here?" he said putting his hands up in a defensive manner. "It's so boring up here. I mean I am stuck with your mother's father here. He still hates me for getting your mom pregnant at such a young age. 'See what you did. Pinché chignon. Ves, now Gabriella is doing the same. You see that!" my dad said imitating my granddaddy. He shook his head and sighed. I laughed at the Spanish cuss word my grandfather loved to use all the time._

"_Well gramps has always been like that."_

"_Yeah, you know it." My father looked up. There was a music playing. I think it's my ring tone. 'Cause baby there ain't no mountain high enough. Ain't no valley low enough…..'_

"_You have our song." My dad said smiling at me._

"_Yes, we use to sing to that song all the time." I said giggling._

"_Well it seems like you are going to wake up so I will see you." I frowned not wanting to say my good byes_

"_I love you daddy."_

"_I love you too baby girl." He kissed my forehead and looked down "I love you too little one." He kissed me stomach then looked up. "Think back and you will soon know who the father is. And remember I will always be watching you." He kissed my forehead one last time._

I opened my eyes to see Troy pressing the end button on my phone. He soon saw that I was awake "Sorry I didn't get in time. Go back to sleep."

"No I'm fine. Thanks though." I rubbed my eyes and sat up. "Humph." I said placing my hand on my belly. Troy rushed over to me worried.

"Are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?" he said kneeling down in front of me.

"No I'm fine. The baby just gave a nasty kick."

"It's kicking?" he asked with a huge smile on his face. "Is it still kicking?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Can I… feel it?" he asked hopeful.

"Sure." I smiled and grabbed his hand placing on the most accurate place the baby kicks on. A few seconds later the baby kicked once more.

"Wow." He said in amazement and sat next to me. "It's like magic."

I giggled at his response. "Something like that."

"When do you have the ultrasound to find out the sex of the baby?"

"In a couple days." I said scratching my head. "You can come if you want to."

"Can I?"

"Of course you can. I would love that." Troy smiled and rubbed my belly before getting up and walked to the kitchen.

I looked up and shook my head. "Why do you have to be so difficult? Just point me to him will you?" I got up and walked over and sat down on the chair. "So have you spoken to Chad lately?"

"Not since his fight with Taylor. What's up with them anyways?" he said taking a water bottle out of the fridge.

"I have no idea. I haven't really hanged out with anyone lately. Been busy with the case and everything else." I said playing with my phone.

"Yeah, I know. Sharpay is the one that misses you the most. She has been sad." Troy said taking a drink out of his water.

"Yeah I know she tried asking me to go out with her today but she now knows I couldn't." I said shamefully. "I should call her and ask what she has planned for the tomorrow."

"Okay but put her on speaker. I want to hear what she says when she finds out Miss Gabriella Montez is open for the day." He joked as he sat down beside me.

"Okay." I dialed her number and got three rings before we heard her girly voice on the speaker.

"Hey doll." She answered happily.

"Hey babes, what you doing?" I said giggling.

"Nothing just missing my best friend in the whole wide world." I laughed because Troy had the look on his face that said 'What am I a piece of carrot?' Yes I did say carrot. Sharpay, Troy, and I never use to like carrots so we ignored them. That's why when ever we feel ignored we say that. I know, I know we are dorks.

"I know I miss you too Pay."

"You want to hang out tomorrow? We can go shopping for little Montez." She announced excitedly.

"Little Montez?" I asked. She already has a nickname for my baby.

"Yes, I don't know what it is yet so for now the baby is Little Montez." I shook my head and laughed.

"Okay then. Pick me up tomorrow around noon."

"Okay, I will bye lo—Oh I so got juice on Troy that I need to tell you about. BYE!" and before I can answer or in this matter Troy answer we heard the dial tone.

"Do you think it's a bad type of juice, or good?" he asked nervous.

"Probably, apple?" I said closing my phone.

"Dang it, It's bad."

"Hey! Apple Juice is good." I said with a gasp.

"No Orange Juice is good."

"Apple!"

"Orange!"

"APPLE!"

"ORANGE!"

"ORANGE!"

"APPLE!"

"HA! Gotcha! "I said pointing at him laughing.

"You are so lucky Montez that you are with child." He growled pointing at my stomach.

"And if I wasn't?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"You do not want a visit from the tickle monster."

"Hey only dad can say that. He was best friends with him, only dad." I joked.

"I met him a couple days ago and guess what? We became best friends." Troy said following along with my joke. I stuck my tongue out at him but he grabbed it. "Don't stick your tongue out at me missy." I wiggled my head mocking him.

Then next morning I woke up to my alarm telling me to get ready for a day at the mall with my best friend. "Morning baby." I said rubbing my belly. I got my lazy ass out of bed and made it before hopping in the shower. Minutes later I came out and found Sharpay sitting on my bed. I hopped up scared and placed my hand on my belly. "God Shar, scare the shit out of me will ya?"

"Well your mom let me in. Ready to go?" I looked down at my towel wrapped body and asked "What do you think?"

"Well get changing girl." I shook my head laughing.

"You are crazy." I got my underwear on from under my towel. "So what's the dirt on Troy again?"

"Okay so you remember my Talent Show Party, right?" she said laying down in a way that her head was hanging off the side of the bed.

"Yea, awesome party by the way." I pulled my shirt over my head. "Oh my god my shirts are getting tight." I added as I looked in the mirror.

"I know. We'll shop for maternity clothes today. Anyways, so turns out our maid Linda opened one of our doors thinking that people left but apparently she walked in on an ass naked Troy and some chick. Lin didn't see who the girl was because her face was snuggled into the pillow." I laughed as I zipped up my pants but then something came to my mind from that day.

* * *

**Okay well here you are. Chapter 19. I will soon end this one so I can start a new one. Maybe.**


	20. Such a Scare

"Gabby, look is this cute?" Shar said holding up a bright pink maternity shirt up.

"For you." I said trying not to be rude. "Shar you know I hate pink." It's true. It makes me want to throw up. Once it actually did.

Thanks a lot Pepto-Bismol.

"Yeah, your right." She put the shirt back in the rack and sighed," Why can't they have an emo maternity clothes store?"

I shook my head "One, I don't know. And two, I'm not emo. I'm Goth –"we put our heads together and said "On the inside!"

"You are such a dork." Sharpay said with a little laugh but then immediately gasped. "Wait, Purple! Next best thing to black." She handed me the shirt and it was perfect it said 'Rocker Mom!" in the front.

"I'll take it!" we searched for more shirts and then we ended up in a restroom.

For the seventh time.

"Why do pregnant women have to pee a lot?" I heard Shar, who was standing outside my stall, say.

"Gee, I don't know Shar." I said as I was just sitting there - well you know.

"You should know. You are the one pregnant." Thankfully the stalls were tight together allowing me to kick her from under the door. "Owe, what was that for?"

"Oh I think you know why." I said in a pissed of way.

"Sorry." She stated in her little baby voice.

"Okay good girl."

I can picture her smiling huge and forcing her body up straight "Wow you sounded like your mother just now." I kicked her one more time but this time harder. "I'll go wait outside."

"Yeah, you do that." She picked up the bags and walked out leaving me in the restroom alone. Let's fast forward a few seconds to the point that I was washing my hands. I looked myself in the mirror and thought. In a couple months my life was going to change drastically. I was no longer going to be seventeen year old Gabriella Montez. I was going to be seventeen year old Gabriella Montez, the one that recently put a man in jail, helped her worst enemy recently turned best friend find his dad, and recently had a baby. Well two-thousand-ten really took its toll huh?

I reached for the paper towel but my feet lost balance on the wet floor and fell. I groaned in pain as I tried forcing myself up on the sink but failed as I sat back down and instantly grabbed my stomach.

"Gabriella!" I felt familiar arms around me and I faintly heard her voice screaming "Someone call nine-one-one!" before it all went blank.

"_Gabriella, you have to wake up?"_

"_Dad?" I asked looking for him but he was no where to be found._

"_Don't worry. I will promise to visit you in your next dream but you have to wake up, if you don't your baby is going to die. WAKE UP!" I turned and turned hearing many voices. Voices arguing, screaming._

"No, you are not touching her!" I heard a male voice scream with ruffling noises in the background.

"Mr. Bolton, leave! We have to do what we have to do or else they both die!"

"No, she is my best friend! There has to be another way! Let go of me you ass wholes! Please! I can't loose her!" A velvet voice announced.

"Neither can I, she's everything to me please!"

"Take them away from here, NOW!"

"Please, if that was your wife sir? The love of you life lying there, what would you do?" there was a pause. "Please, I don't know what I would do without her. She made me who I am today. You have no idea. I'm _not _loosing both of them. She saved me too many times. Let me save her and the baby. I promised to be there when it is born and help Gabby raise the baby and show it right from wrong. Have a heart and do _not _press that god damn button!"

"What did I say about language around me Troy Bolton? " I said ever so slightly not opening my eyes one bit.

"Gabby? Let go of me!" I can imagine him shaking the guards of him. "Gabbybear?" I felt his hands run my hair out of my face.

"What did I say?" I asked again waiting for my answer.

I could feel him smile and say "That the baby would hear and come out screaming cuss words like that kid from the forth grade."

"Exactly" I heard a little chuckle from Troy "Where's my mom and my brother?" I asked feeling a little pain.

"He took her to take a shower and eat. She wouldn't leave your sight the whole time." He whispered slightly to me.

"Let's leave them a few moments. We'll be back to check on her in five minutes." I felt the doctors walk out and not long after I heard the door close.

"How long was I out?" I asked finally opening my eyes to find only Troy and Sharpay in the room.

"Four weeks." I can feel the pain in his voice as he said that. I soon felt the pain in my stomach increase badly. I squinted tight yelling a bit and fell towards Troy's chest. "Gabby? Gabby what's wrong?" before I could yell again Troy yelled at Sharpay to call for the doctors. Not long after the doors flew open as doctors and nurses piled in. The doctors started yelling to each other and at nurses telling them to get this and get that.

"Will you step out Mr. Bolton?" I heard my doctor say but Troy would not move "Please Mr. Bolton!"

"No!" I gripped Troy's hand tight screaming once again "Don't leave my side!"

I felt his lips on my forehead as a nurse helped lay me back down. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

Everything went like a blur to me. The doctors would be yelling and demanding to the nurses. Nurses doing their job listened. I felt my legs going up and going down my arms going everywhere and my stomach being touched by many, many things and hands.

And Troy, well Troy just sat there looking at the doctors and nurses doing many things to me not once letting my hand go unless necessary. With his touch I can feel and see the physical and emotional pain seeing this first hand is causing him. With every scream I make he squeezes my hand tightly and that oddly made it just less painful for me. As if his touch was my cure, as if he was all I needed to forget that I was in a hospital bed possibly loosing my child as we speak and loosing my life as well.

Everything became very slow and mute. Soon enough my life went black for the second time.

_I opened my eyes and found myself at the well known bench "Holy—am I dead?"_

"_No, of course not, you are asleep, resting."_

"_Am I alright?" I felt so stupid asking that._

_My father chuckled "Yes you are okay."_

_I sighed and looked down at my stomach and it hit me. I snapped my head to him "And – and my ba—baby? Is my baby alight?"_

"_The baby is fine. He is fine."_

_I sighed in relief when a word he said caught my attention. "He? Did you say he? As in boy? Do you know something I don't?"_

_He closed his eyes as of in regret "I shouldn't have said that. Damn"_

_I hit him across the chest "Language. I don't want my baby coming out like that—"_

_He finished my sentence "Like that kid from the fourth grade. Yes I know I've heard."_

"_Ugh I'm afraid to change and shower knowing that you are watching."_

"_What you think I'm Greg? Ewe, you're my little girl, Abby." He said looking at me in disgust as I just sighed in relief. _

"_Hey you never know. There are creeps like that."_

"_Touché, poor, poor Ashley Benson."_

"_Ashley Benson? Fifth grade Ashley Benson? Nerdy, quiet Benson?"_

_His face turned blank as if he regretted ever saying that. "Yeah, her uncle well let's just put it this way she has one baby and is expecting another one."_

"_Oh my gosh. Poor Ashley, and I thought I had it bad." I looked down feeling sorry for her. She was an awesome friend in grade school until she moved during freshman year. She always seemed so happy but at least now I know why she was quiet._

"_Yeah, she has been through a lot. Luckily that creep is locked up for a very long time."_

"_Thank god." Just thinking about how her kids must be made me think of mine "So you said 'he'. Is my baby a boy?"_

_He groaned knowing that I wasn't going to give up, but it shouldn't be a surprise to him since I am his daughter. "Yes, it's a boy. God, why did you have to turn out just like me?"_

"_What can I say? I'm a daddy's girl?" I smiled as he pulled me into a hug. "Now speaking of a daddy who is my baby daddy?"_

"_Now that I'm not going to tell you." He said with a chuckle. Oh dose he love to mock me._

"_Why not? Come on. That's not fair. Just a hint." I begged with my big eyes and pouted my lower lip._

"_Awe come on don't give me that." He tried looking away but I knew he couldn't resist. I tried this on him as a little girl and every single time it worked. "Ugh, fine he is someone very, very close to you."_

"_Okay that can be only like 3 people."_

"_Well you will have to choose from those 3 people. And choose wisely." He kissed my forehead. "Now wake up."_

"_Okay." I wined as I kissed his cheek._

"Hey, you. You gave us a scare there." Ryan Evens said looking at me.

"Hey." I smiled weak. "I haven't seen you around for a bit."

"Well how could you when you were fighting a big scary guy." He chuckled. "Congrats on fighting it though."

"Thanks." I looked behind him "Chadster, best buddy!"

He walked to the other side of me and smiled kissing my forehead, "Hey buddy. How have you been? You almost scared my hair away."

I giggled reaching for his curls "Well I'm glad they are still here or I'd miss them."

"They'd miss you too." I smiled but my smile faded away when four important faces weren't present.

"Where's mom, James, Kevin and Troy? Aren't they here?"

"Yes they are, Troy and Kevin went to get coffee and James and your mom are praying. Tay went to go get them." Chad answered smiling.

"Oh okay." I relaxed in my bed. "How's Tay?"

"She's doing well. She was terrified when she heard what happened to you though. We both were." I grabbed my hand.

"How are you two? Did you guys make up yet?" Can you believe me? I was basically in my death bed and I'm asking if he and Taylor are okay. Chad smiled and right when he was going to say something two familiar faces rushed in.

"Baby sister!" James rushed over to my side and took me in his arms as I heard my mother crying behind me and press her face into my hair kissing it. I felt relieved the second I felt both of their skins touch mine. He pulled away cupping my face just long enough to say "You scared me. I thought I almost lost you." And pull me back into a hug.

"You could never loose me." I cried into his shoulder. "Never, I will be fine. I will be okay."

"Hijita, you scared me. I thought I was going to loose another daughter." I heard my mother say into my ear and right there I heard the scare I gave her.

I pulled away from James and hugged my mother tight. "You will never loose me. You won't go thought that again. I promise."

She pulled away smiling through her tears cupping my face "Good because I am really looking forward to being a grandma now." We laughed wiping the falling tears from our face.

"Where is she?" Kevin ran in shoving his cups into Ryan and Chad before running into my arms.

"Baby girl." He kissed my head "You stupid, stupid little girl. How can you scare me like that?"

I laughed and he pulled away looking at me "I scared a lot of people didn't I?"

"Hum, yeah you did." He said looking at me with a small chuckle. "How's the baby?"

"He's fine." I smiled at him

"How do you know? The doctor hasn't spoken to you yet. You just woke up." Ryan stated confused. I didn't want to tell them that I have spoken to my dead father in my head. They would just look at me weird. That is so not weird. Is it?

"I'll go call the doctor. Just incase." My mother patted my leg and walked up. She had that with the face expression that said 'my daughter is going insane'. I giggled to myself and sat there happy laying my hands on my tummy.

"So you know that it's a boy?" I heard a soft voice ask and that voice belonged to Taylor McKessie.

"Not written in paper, but lets just say I have had a dream that I had a boy." I said looking up still rubbing my belly smiling.

"If it was a boy what would you name him?"

"I know for sure his middle name would be Keith like my father." I looked up at my brother and grabbed his hand. He smiled and kissed my head, "And his first would be Dylan or Zyler."

"Zyler is cute. Unique and something you never heard before." Taylor bent over and spoke to my stomach. "Hey Zyler, I'm your Aunty Taylor. You just need to know one thing. Don't get crazy on me or I will hurt ya."

I laughed "Taylor!"

"What? I'm just informing the kid that he will not go crazy on me." She said putting her hands up in defense.

I looked over at Sharpay who was standing at the wall. She looked depressed and I kind of knew why. I looked over at my friends and family that were around my bed "Can you guys give me a minute with Sharpay?" they all nodded and walked out. I looked at Sharpay once I heard the door close. She didn't make a move. "Shar, come here please." I said patting the space beside me on my bed. She walked over very slowly not making any eye contact as she sat down "Please talk to me."

"I was scared." She whispered barley enough for me to hear.

"Scared of what?"

"You dieing. I knew it was going to be my fault and I didn't want to loose my best friend once I finally got her back." She looked at me with tears running down her face. I felt her pain. I didn't want to but I did. I pulled her into a hug as she cried into my shoulder.

"Who gave you that crazy idea that it was your fault?" I felt my eyes water up.

"I left you in there alone. I shouldn't have done that." She managed to say in between sobs. I pulled back grabbing her face forcing her to look at me.

"It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known that I would collapse. I could have some kind of illness that you didn't know about. Hell a sickness that _I _myself didn't know about." I wiped her tears. "Don't beat yourself up about it. We'll just have to wait and see what the doctor tells me." She nodded and I smiled at her "I love you and you are like my sister. I know you would never hurt me on purpose." She laughed and hugged me but our hug was interrupted by the Dr. Harris walking in.

"Glad to have you back Ms. Montez." He smiled at me as he walked over to me.

"Glad to be back. Apparently I gave a huge scare to many people." I said sarcastically.

He laughed "Yes, so I've been told." He looked at Sharpay for a second than back at me "Can we speak in private please?"

"Well that's my cue." She stood up and looked at me "Do you want me to call your mom in?"

"Yes, please. I want her and my brother and cousin here as well please." She nodded and kissed my forehead. Not long after my request family members walked in closing the door behind them. My mother walked to my side and grabbed my hand tightly as my brother wrapped his arms around her shoulder.

"So what's up doc?" I asked placing my loose hand on top of my mothers.

"What have you been doing lately?"

"Nothing really but I did help a friend get divorced and get away from her abusive husband and help another friend find his true father."

He looked at his chart then back at me "And how did that go?"

"Well he went to jail and united the father and son. We did have some rough spots with the jerk but it was all taken care of." He nodded "He did push me down a few times but nothing really serious that I suffered huge pain and the times he did paramedics came and they checked me out. They said I was fine." As I said that I could feel my mother grip my hand a bit more. James and Kevin just curled there hands up and had the death glare upon their face.

"Okay well good news. It seems that it's nothing serious just a lot of stress and the baby couldn't handle it." He finished writing in his pad and looked at my mother "She just needs lots of rest. Not bed rest necessarily but just a lot of rest. I would suggest keeping her out of school for just a week. Let her calm down and then she will be back to normal."

"So she is perfectly fine?" asked a very concerned Kevin.

"Yes perfectly. The stress was just a tad bit too much to the baby and since she just drastically stopped being so active and up and running her body system collapsed, but like I said everything is fine. Just rest is the medicine to recovery." He smiled at my family then at me "Take care Miss. Montez. I will see you in a few days for your scheduled appointment. Have a good day." She shook my hand and my family's before he walked off.

I looked up at my mom and she just looked at me. I smiled back and said "It's fine mom. I'm fine. It was just stress. I promise to relax and not do to much." I kissed her hand.

"Oh Gabby." She pulled me into a hug. "I'm just glad you are okay and it wasn't anything serious."

"Exactly, nothing serious, mom. Danger is out of the way." She pulled back and kissed my forehead. I looked over at James and Kevin who were talking very low and secretive. "Hey what are you two talking about?"

"Nothing we were talking about nothing." I glared at them but then looked at my mom "Mommy can you make sure that Sharpay is okay and tell her that I'm okay. She was worried about me. I just want a few minutes with the guys." She nodded and walked out. As soon as the door closed I looked at the boys "Now tell me what you two were talking about?"

"Okay…" James smacked him across the chest "What? She's going to realize sooner or later. Might as well tell her now!"

"Tell me what?" I exclaimed.

"Troy is missing." Kevin simply said.

"What do you mean missing?" I asked feeling my heart race out of concern.

"He dropped me off in the front saying that he was going to get a parking spot but I haven't seen him since and its been about an hour ago." You can say I panicked but I didn't show it.

"Have you guys called him? Text him? Anything?"

"Yes but never an answer." Before I can answer to that Lizzie and Jack walked in.

"Sweetie, how are you?" Lizzie asked as she walked over to me before hugging me,

"I'm good thank you." I pulled away and smiled at her. I looked over at Jack and smiled "Hey Jack, not going to hug me?"

He chuckled and made his way into my arms. "I was worried about you princess."

I smiled at the way he called me princess, "Well I'm sorry to give you such a scare." I pulled away and smiled at them.

"So how the baby?" Lizzie asked rubbing my belly a bit.

"The baby is fine and healthy. The doctor said I would be fine that is just all my stress and that my drastic stop just confused my body and I collapsed. I just need to rest and that's it." I looked over at Jack "And now that a school faculty is here I will just inform you that I will take the week off for my rest. I'll ask the doctor to give me a note before I leave and you can drive by my house and pick it up to give it to the office for me."

"Sure no problem baby doll." He nodded at me.

"Thanks Jack." I smiled at him. Jack and Lizzie stayed to chat a bit. We spoke about a lot of things. One thing we spoke about a lot was how they good they were doing. They recently had new furniture into Lizzie's home so they won't remind her of Greg and Jack will be moving in next weekend. They will keep his home up for rent this way they still have extra money coming in and everything is coming out perfect for them. They really are a dream couple. "Thank you for coming to visit. It really means a lot."

"Your welcome sweetie it's the least we could do since you brought us together." Lizzie put her arm around her boyfriend and smiled at him.

"Take care, baby girl. We will see you soon." I waved smiling as they walked out of my room. I looked down at my baby bump and placed my hand on top of it sighing. "Who's your father kid? If it wasn't Greg, who?"

"Gabby?" Sharpay walked in. "Gabby can we talk? Heart to heart?" I nodded as she closed the door. "The gang left and you mom and Kevin and James went to go eat at the cafeteria." There was silence for a bit. "So do you want to tell me who it happened?" she said looking at my stomach.

"I don't know now. I thought it was all Greg's fault. You know he abused of me and now they proved him innocent of that - I don't know. Look I want to tell you something but you promise not to tell?" she nodded as she sat down beside me on my bed. "I can talk to my dad." She looked at me with a confused look. "I know it might sound crazy but he comes to me. Ever since I found the papers of Lizzie's case I have seen him in my dreams. We talk."

"Oh honey, what do you guys talk about?" she took my hand and gave it a nice squeeze.

"Everything; the case, mom, James, my life and how it's all screwed up. And recently we spoke about my baby and he knew all along that Greg wasn't the father." I felt tears forming in my eyes as my voice broke at that last word.

"He knows? Then who is?"

"That's the thing. He won't tell me and I'm running out of time. Shar, I don't want my baby to be born without a father." Finally my tear streamed down my face. Sharpay wiped away her own tears that were starting to form. "I don't know what to do."

She took me in her arms and said "I don't know honey. Do you have any idea as to who it could be?"

The second she said that something came across my mind, I pulled apart from the hug and sat up straight. "Sharpay I need you to do something _very_ important."

**Okay sorry its late but I had writers block and quick correction. I noticed I wasn't quite right in a few episodes back about how long ago she is in the pregnancy. She was about 6 or 7 months. So when she wake up she is about to turn 8 months. Another thing I have a new series up but you have to watch the first season on You tube :D. xoxo**


	21. I Dreamt about Her

**Okay so I made a mistake last episode she was 5 months when she fainted and she woke up at 6 months. I know I'm sorry but like I'm horrible at math. I guess that's why I have Algebra 1 tutorial. Lmao, well anyway here it is. I'm sorry it's late but I just got back to high school and I am writing Once Loved's episode on my papers and I just want that one to come out perfect.**

* * *

It's been four days since I have came home from the hospital and six since the last time I had heard from Troy. Honestly? It's beginning to worry me. Doesn't he know that I am okay? Doesn't he know that I am home safe where I should be? Well scratch that. I should be in his arms.

That's where I should be.

"Where are you going?" Crap. She caught me.

"I'm going for a walk." I said as I faced my mother who had the protective look on.

"The hell you are. You are going back to bed." She approached me placing her hand on my back. "Now come on. Get moving."

She tried escorting me to the staircase but I refused. "No mom. My back is hurting from lying down all day for the past four days." I turned around heading for the door and as I was about to walk out the door I turned to her and said "Don't worry you can call every half hour. I have my phone on me. I will just be down by the park, and yes I will look both ways before crossing the streets, I will walk slowly, and I know about 'stranger danger'. I love you, bye!" and I was out the door faster than lightning.

I'm pretty sure my mother is worried sick but I cant be stuck in that house forever. I need sunlight, I need fresh air.

I need FREEDOM!

The only people that still talk to me and come and see me is James, Kevin, Kelsi, and Sharpay and Ryan. I only get to see Kelsi and Sharpay because they are dating my family and Ryan because he's brothers with Sharpay.

I honestly don't understand why no one else wants to talk to me. Chad, my Chadster won't talk to me. I mean what did I do?

I brought my phone out calling Sharpay knowing she would be at lunch.

"_Hey girly, how are you and my little bubba doing?" _I slightly heard her over the noise of the cafeteria.

"We are doing well. I finished my homework Jack dropped by yesterday so I decided to go out for a walk." I said rubbing my round belly.

"_Alone? You are walking alone?"_ Here we go.

"Yes mom, but don't worry I am looking both ways before crossing the streets." I said sarcastically with a smirk. "Hey I wanted to call you and see if Troy was there. I haven't seen him since the accident, so I was hoping to catch him with you guys at school."

"_Umm Troy? Can I put you on mute for a second?"_

I creased my eyebrows wondering why she needed to put me on hold. "Umm, sure I guess. Just hurry."

"_Okay."_ I heard a button being pressed. I guess she didn't press the button right again. This is probably the forth time she has done this.

Just when I was about to let her know that I could hear, I heard _"What do we do? Tell her? That's why I haven't spoken to her; to avoid this question."_

"_It's why most of us have been avoiding her."_

"_We are just lucky that we avoided it Kelsi."_

"_What are we going to tell her?"_

"_Do we tell her the truth?"_

"_And how do we do that? Be straight up and say 'Oh Gabby Troy's missing. He hasn't been to school in six days.' We can't tell her that. It'll break her heart." _And he was right. I looked at the screen and pressed end.

I couldn't believe it. It didn't make sense. Why wouldn't Troy be in school? His life had just started to get better and he is messing it up by not going to school. I continued to walk to the park until I found myself sitting on the bench in front of the playground looking at the little kids laughing, and playing on the equipment.

I went back to the days where Troy, Sharpay, James, Ryan, Kevin and I were little kids. Our families would spend one weekend of each moth down at the park and us kids would go back to ones house and camp out in the living room.

It was simple times back then where we thought staying up to eleven thirty was late, camping in the living room making separate bed sheet tents facing each other with a flashlight on each side. Always trying to see who made the better shadow- boys always won but we know they cheated. Only obvious because they had more people on their side.

SpongeBob Squarepants was like the coolest thing back then. Okay so that hasn't changed but still come on who didn't think back then that SpongeBob was about the coolest thing ever. Hell if I could I would wear a Spongebob Squarepants backpack to school every day! Or the time where we use to pretend that we were the Power Rangers. Ryan was the white ranger, Kevin was the silver ranger, and James was the black ranger. Troy and I use to fight over the red ranger all the time. So he won't sometimes but I would still get my way, and of course to guess it Sharpay was the pink ranger.

I spent my last two and a half hours remembering my times as a kid. The park, the games, the secret house, the cartoons, the secret hou- THE SECRET HOUSE!

Why didn't I think of that before? I looked at the time on my phone and dialed the person I could think of at the time.

"_Hello sweetie."_

"Liz, pick me up. I'm at the park."

"_Are you okay?"__she _asked worried.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just need you to take me somewhere."

"_Okay I'll be there in two minutes. I'm around the corner at the store."_

"Okay, I'll walk over to the parking lot."I got an answer from her and started to walk to the lot. "Bye." I said ending the call.

* * *

"Are you sure this is where you want to go?" Lizzie asked as she parked the car in front of the woods.

"It's exactly where I want to go. Thanks so much." I kissed her cheek getting out the car. I looked at the trees ahead of me and walked towards them

The whole way there I was thinking 'Is he going to be there?' And if he is what am I going to do? Oh the options that I can do.

Hit him, yell at him, and throw a pillow at him? Not even talk to him like he did to me, or I can take things calmly and just smile at him, hug him, cry in his arms, run- well waddle fast- in to his arms.

I approached the doorknob and gave it a nice slow twist entering slow with a leg at a time "Troy?" I asked softly. "Troy its Gabriella"

No answer.

As I walked around I had seen open beer bottles all over the floor. I picked up about 5 bottles off the floor and put it in the sink. I looked around the messy room sighing when I heard someone throwing up from the bathroom.

I grabbed the knife off the table next to the sliced lime. As I got a great grip on it I slowly walked towards the restroom. On my way there the puking hadn't stopped. I put my ear to the door to try to unravel who the sick person was but I could make this person out. I slightly turned the knob trying to be careful not to make any noise. As I pulled my head in before my body I gripped a little harder on the knife. I held on as if it was my life on the line. It basically was. What if this man is a hobo? Hobos are crazy. Everyone knows that!

I stretched my hands towards the man with the knife in between my hands. I was about to kick him in the legs to get his attention when I heard this man mumble 'Why can't you just save her Keith?' When I heard that I knew exactly who it was. I dropped the knife to the floor and slowly walked over to him "Troy." I placed my hand gently on his shoulder. When he looked up at me he laughed. You can really see the confusion in his eyes.

"Man I really must be -"he hung his head over the toilet and vomited.

"Okay, that's gross." The smell of Troy's vomit really upset the baby so I decided to go to the kitchen. Twenty minutes later the kitchen was clean, the dishes were drying and Troy stumbled out of the restroom. "Oh boy." I walked over to him and wrapped an arm around his waist as he dropped an arm around my shoulder.

"Are you a an-angel?" clearly he was drunk and thought I was dead. So I played along.

"Yes I'm an angel. I'm your guardian angel, and your guardian angel says that you should lie down." I slowly guided him down on the sofa placing a pillow under his head." Okay stay here angel is going to get you water." I was about to leave until I felt him pull me back.

"No, angel, don't leave." He put his hand on my cheek and I couldn't help it but smile and place my hand on his. "You really are beautiful angel. You look like my friend Gabriella.

"You can call me Gabriella." I treated to bring his head back down to earth. I needed Troy to realize that this was me and not some angel that looked like me. That I did not die.

"No because you are not Gabriella" she pulled his hand back to him and frowned. This was really hurting him.

"Why not? What happened to her?" I asked pretending not to know.

"She died. I didn't even get to say my last goodbye." I could see his eyes watering.

"How did he die?"

"She was preg-pregnant and she fell down and hit her belly. She, she screamed in my hands. She was in pain and I couldn't, I couldn't do anything about it but just stand there. She went back into unconscious in my hands. After that, I never walked back in her room."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I couldn't stand seeing her in pain; when I left I turned off my cell phone and made no-no" he burped out and you could smell the alcohol in his breath. "I made no contact with anyone but I did leave a note for my mom to make sure she knew I was okay." That's when I leaned down and kissed him, but not just any kiss; a slow passionate kiss that you would see on One Tree Hill or my favorite Mexican soap operas.

"Rest. Angel will still be here when you wake up." I smiled and kissed his cheek and walked away.

* * *

I sat at the table looking at my phone figuring out who to call then it clicked. It was only obvious who to call. "Hey come to the woods. I'll meet you on the outside…yes bring them. You need help and I need her." About twenty minutes later Chad, James, and Sharpay showed up. All three hoped down from Sharpay's black escalade and walked over to me.

"Gabs, what the hell are you doing out by the woods?" asked Chad hugging me.

"Follow me." I placed my hands on my belly and walked into the woods. The whole way there Sharpay was scared because she has seen this type of woods in a scary movie. What am I suppose to be then? The murder. "James remembers the times as a little kid dad use to take me and Troy to the museum and art shows?"

"Yeah, I didn't like going because I would rather go and play video games."

"Well we didn't go most of the time, most of the time we came here." I stopped in my tracks in front of the tiny house. "we were always here. Daddy made it. He has his own room in here for his cases and his most pride possessions."

"Like what?" he said following me to the tiny house.

"His baseball trophies, his cases, old pictures, stuff my mom made him throw away but he never did." I smiled remembering the little fights they had because of his baseball glove seat.

"You mean those murder case files, and baseballs that athletes would sign?"

"Eww, why would your dad keep cases?" asked Sharpay in disgust.

"Because he thought that in someway they had interesting things." As we reached the door I stopped and turned around "Now when we walk in there-silence. Okay? Troy is really drunk and right now he is sleeping it off. I want him to sleep as much as possible so the alcohol can go away." They nodded so I opened the door and quietly lead them into my dad's room.

"Did dad come here when mom kicked him out of the house for the night as well?" James said as he looked at the photos on the wall. I nodded at my brother and sat down on his chair. Chad sat down on his chair, and 'Shames' sat on the couch.

"So how did you know he was here?" Chad asked slouching into his chair.

"Well it was only obvious. He wouldn't go to a hotel because we would eventually find him, his few cousins that live here we know where they live and this place is in the middle of no where."

"Okay but why run away?"

"Shar don't you remember when I screamed and fell into Troy's arms and you rushed to grab a doctor."

"Yeah, Troy never came out for like another fifteen minutes. I sighed knowing that I had to say it.

"Well I spoke to my doctor and he said somewhere during that time they had lost me for one or two minutes. So my guess is that Troy freaked out and left."

"Poor Troy, He must feel awful. What did he say when he saw you?" I still can't get the look of Troy's face out of my head. I have never seen him look the way he did. Like he didn't even know who I was.

"I'm sorry Gabs that must be hard." Sharpay knew this was hard. She knew that Troy was my best friend.

"Yeah, well life is always hard." We all stayed silent. What else was there to say? WE just found our friend that was drunk out of his mind and had absolutely no idea about what he was doing.

I looked at Chad who was roaming around the room looking at my dad's collection. Then I looked at James who was holding Sharpay in his arms as she played with his dog tag necklace. They looked so sweet together. Just by the way their bodies worked together. I was like two puzzle pieces that completed each other.

One of Sharpay's legs was hanging on his knee, while her head fit perfectly under his chin. Her left hand was out from under her playing with his necklace as the other was placed sweetly on his chest. James just made the picture all cuter. His left hand was placed on her right leg pulling it closer to him as hi right hand was placed on her back playing with her gold long locks. James' right cheek was placed on top of her head occasionally placing a few kisses here and there causing Shar to smile closing her eyes.

I placed my hand on the bottom of my belly and a few moments later I felt the bottom right being jolted into my hands. I moved both hands on the spot and smiled to myself. You will soon be out into this world baby boy. Yes, it's a boy. My baby boy was going to be in my arms in less than three months. I found out about the gender the day I was released from the hospital. I was soon going to have my Zyler Keith Montez in my arms.

I looked up from my belly and asked "Do you guys want something to drink?" they all nodded and we quietly made our way to the kitchen and pulled out an orange juice. I glanced over at the couch that was facing the fireplace and the back of the house and saw his feet wiggle a bit.

"So what are you going to do when he wakes up?" I walked over to the small table and poured the juice into the plastic cups and shrugged.

"I don't know." I sat down and took a sip out of my cup. "I guess we will have to wait and see when he wakes up."

"He is going to freak." Chad said, "You have chips?" he is such a boy. Always thinking about food even in an emergency.

"I don't know but I really got to pee." I placed my hand under my belly and got up waddling as fast as I could to the restroom. Thankfully I made it on time.

As I was washing my hands I heard a loud thud followed by Sharpay's surprised scream. I recognized that yelp because she always does it when we watch Freddy Cooger. Next thing I heard was all for voices "Troy!"

I pulled my ear to the door trying to make out every sound. "Shar go get him some orange juice."

I heard Sharpay's black ankle boots make its way over to the kitchen as I heard the boys trying to make sure Troy was okay.

"How did you guys find me?" I heard Sharpay's boots make its way back into the living room. "Thanks Shar."

"That's not important. What are _you_ doing here?"

"I saw her die. I heard the doctors scream that they were loosing her. I panicked; I couldn't see her like that."

"Did you ever at least think about telling us how you felt?"

Troy ignored the question, "I dreamt about her."

"Really?" Chad asked

"Yeah she was and angel. Still pregnant but still beautiful." There was a pause. "We-umm, we kissed." I smiled and decided to reveille myself but I stopped when I heard Sharpay finally speak.

"Do you still love her?"

I listened closely, "Absolutely. She is the best thing in my world. She saved me from Greg. I just miss her. I wish she was still here."

That's when I walked out. "Troy." James and Sharpay split apart to reveille Troy sitting on the couch with my bear in one hand and the orange juice in the other.

"Gabriella?" his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open letting the cup fall to the ground. Once he felt the juice on his shoes he came back down to earth and stood up realizing what he had done. "Oh sorry."

"No worried I'll go get a towel." Sharpay walked off but turned around. "Guys." She growled. "GET IN HERE!" I looked over at her as she pulled them in and she smiled winking at me.

"I'm still here. I'm not dead." I said looking over at him. "I didn't die in the -"before I could have finished my sentence I was trapped in the arms of Troy Bolton.

* * *

**Kay so I know I'm like so off on a few parts but I have been so distant with this story so work with me here okay? LMAO, anyway I hope you like this one. It kind of doesn't really make sense but I had to put it up :D lmao Once Loved will be out soon possibly in a week. I'm still writing on my papers. I literally work on it during classes and in classes I'm also behind on a lot. So yes bare with me here. COMMENT, AND KEEP COMMENTING 3**


	22. Troy Bolton is my baby's Father

"Thank god. I thought I lost you." He cupped my face and kissed my forehead. He kept his lips on my forehead what felt like centuries and I placed my hands around his waist.

"You could never loose me. Dad wouldn't let me leave." I giggled and I felt him chuckle a bit. He rested his forehead against mine and dropped his hands to the mid of my back pulling me in as close as I could. We just stayed that way. Both of us with our eyes closed as if we already knew what our eyes said that they didn't need to look anywhere else.

It's been a month since Troy came back home. I'm seven months pregnant now. I'm back in school and prom is in two more weeks. I've always pictured prom as a grand ball with beautiful gowns, the limos, the crowns, and lights, its all just wow, amazing. The person, I would go with would be tall, handsome, sweet, kind and my personal prince charming; but that's not going to happen. Look at me, what guy would like to take a pregnant seventeen year old to prom? I wouldn't even be able to dance anyway. I can't move my belly a lot or I would shake him to much and he will come out pretty bad. That was a side effect from the incident.

"So you are going to prom Gabby?" Sharpay asked looking at a prom magazine as she relaxes on my lounge chair by my open balcony doors that were letting the cool April breeze in.

"Nope, I'm just going to stay home and watch a movie with my mom. I can't shake it a lot now that I'm far along with the pregnant." I said folding some new baby clothes Sharpay and I had just bought from the store. "I thought you were getting your dress personally tailored?"

"Yeah, I know but I'm just guessing who would wear what to the prom." She said then looked down flipping the page. "Oh, like this one. Stacy "Slut"-Stickman would where this one." She got up from my lounge chair and crawled on the bed laying her head on my left leg holding the magazine up to me.

"The right or the left one?" which was pretty stupid question because I knew she would wear the right one. It was a hot red silk halter dress with a low v-neck that was clipped at the end. There was a cut on the left side to show some leg and the back was cut really low to a point where her ass crack was about to show.

"Come on you know she would wear that red one. Then her hair is going to have this big ass poof on head and her new bobs are going to be all out there!" Sharpay dropped the magazine down to her and shook her head turning the page.

"New boobs?" with that question she flipped over and looked at me

"How can you not tell? Chicka looks like the white version of Snooki and J-wow."

I laughed at her Jersey Shore addicted face and shook my head "You need to stop watching that show before you turn guedette on me."

"Well you know how I do!" Sharpay grabbed the back of her hair and hoofed it up and puckered her lips.

"Chill out white Snooki." Troy said walking in followed by James.

"You know you want this." Sharpay pucked her lips a bit more joking around with Troy.

"He better not or I might have to kick his ass." My brother said laying next to my best friend who was laid down the right way. He snuggled his face into her neck causing her to giggle and wiggle around a bit.

"Okay love birds, stop it." I looked up at Troy laughing, looking at the young couple.

_His laugh._

The laugh of an angel, I wish I never have to stop listening to it.

He looked down at me and bent down kissing the top of my head. "Hello beautiful." He mumbled then went down to his knees and kissed my belly. "Hello baby."

"It's a boy." I said laying my hands at the top of my belly.

"A boy." He smiled big. The biggest smile I have ever seen "Well, Hello handsome." He rubbed my belly and kissed it slightly. "Uncle Troy is very excited to see you."

"But his favorite Tío is very anxious and I'm going to spoil him with trips to games and everything". James said reaching over and whispering to my womb.

"Yeah, but I'll get you back into the lockers with the team and watch Uncle Troy lead his team to victory." The blue-eyed boy said to my baby, causing the fight of the better Uncle go on.

"He could never like an ass-"I smacked my hand on my brother's lips and held them there.

"Language!" I said and as soon as I he nodded I let go of his head.

"Haha, you got in trouble." Troy said mocking.

"Oh shut up or she is going to fu-"he paused and looked at me then back at Troy. "She is going to fudge you up."

"No she fudging isn't." Troy protested back.

"That's pepperoni!"

"Your pepperoni." Troy announced causing Sharpay to put her hand over her mouth trying to stop herself from laughing.

"Okay so lets move on." I proposed. "Did you guys get the crib?"

"yes but we will set up some other time. I want the final product to be a surprise." I nodded and started to fold the last pair of shirts. "Speaking of surprises; Snooki-Sharpay can I talk to you real quick?" Sharpay Evens agreed and kissed her boyfriends cheek before walking out the bedroom with Troy.

"So Jay I was thinking pretty hard about this." I got up and walked over to the dresser I had emptied out for the baby and placed the shirts in there. "I want you there." I closed the drawer and turned around against it. "I want you there when the baby is born." My brother's face lit up and jumped off the bed and walked over to me hugging me "you were always there since dad died. You remind me so much of him and it would make me feel calm knowing that you are there for dad."

"I would love to be there for your baby's birth." She stated smiling placing his hands on my stomach.

"Awe, that's a cute brother sister moment." Sharpay said putting down her blackberry storm.

"Nice Shar." I said giggling. "Shar want to go to dinner?"

"Yes, just us girls, with Tay, and we could invite Ryan's girlfriend."

"And Kelsi, we need to talk to my hopefully soon to be cousin in law." Shar agreed and we looked at the guys. "See you boys later." We said in a union and kissed each boys cheek.

"What are we suppose to do?" asked James not wanting to let go of my best friend.

"I don't know. Have some boy time." We both said walking down the stairs after Shar got away from my brother.

* * *

"Shar have you got that tape yet?" I asked rubbing my seven and a half month pregnant belly.

"I'm getting close. Same is not letting me get to those tapes but I'm getting there. By this time next week I will have it." I nodded and started getting anxious. "Why do you need this tape so badly anyway? What's in it? Do you want to find the girl who screwed Troy and kill her? Because, personally I believe you can get away with it. I mean a hormonal pregnant teenager that just sent an evil bastard to jail? No one will suspect you."

"It amazes me by the things you come up with." I looked at her with an amused smile. "You need to stop watching 'Bones'. "

"Hey, Agent Booth is sexy. He almost always wears a black suit. You know I'm attracted to guys who know how to dress nice. I mean Zac Efron, Leonardo DeCaprio, and I'm not a pedophile but Nick Jonas. Come one they dress fantastically."

"Don't forget George Clooney. For an older man he knows how to dress." And so the list went on. "Heath Ledger. He knew how to dress. He was so sexy too. I miss him."

"Okay so let's go back to topic." Sharpay said as she

"Okay so let's get back to topic." Sharpay said as she parked the car and turned off the engine. We both sat there in silence; me trying to avoid the topic and my best friend trying to get an answer. I looked out the window and I as I placed my hand on my belly just as I felt Zyler kick, I knew I had to face the fact that I knew who the father was. He needed to a father I know how it is to grow up without one and it sucks. I don't want my baby to be like that.

He should know what it feels like to be held by a man not just any man. A father. One who will be there for him. Teach him right from wrong, teach him how to dribble a ball, how to hit a ball how to catch one. One who will be there to show him how to respect a woman on his first date. A father that will help him with his math homework, buy him his first car and how to drive one. I just want my kid to have a father, period. I missed out on that, so did James. I don't want my kid to do so as well.

"So you going to answer me or what cause the girls are walking this way." Sharpay said looking through her side mirrors.

I sighed, closing my eyes and thought a moment. "Troy is the father to my baby." That's the first time had ever said it aloud. First time I ever said it to myself. I heard four gasps from four different ladies. I slowly opened my eyes to see that each lady had different face expression. "Troy Bolton is my baby's father. He's going to be a dad and he doesn't ever know it." Sharpay slumped back into her seat, Kelsi's face dropped, and Taylor's eyes widen, and Jessica, Ryan's girlfriend, covers her mouth in shock.

* * *

"Anything else for you ladies?"

"No thank you." The four girls waved the waiter away and looked at me. It has been silent until one brave soul decided to say: "So tell me how this happened. How this is possible. How do you know?"

"At the Talent Show after party, Troy was angry so he was drinking. A lot. Drinking to a point where he had no control over his body- and obviously to a point where he remembers nothing. I drank a bit leaving little control over my body. I was dancing with Josh Michaels and Troy was angry. He pulled me away and took me to the golf course out of everyone's sight. And one thing leads to another so we got a room. I woke up the next day and I rushed out."

"That's why you want the tape; to have proof."

I nodded. "Then why did you think Greg was the one?" asked Kelso as she took a sip from her drink.

"Because when I woke. There was a condom wrapper on the ground, so I thought that I was okay and then what had happened with Gregg…." I stopped myself mid-sentence. I got myself together before saying, "I just went with the one that made most sense to me at the time."

"So how are you going to tell Troy?"

"I don't know, but how do you tell someone who thought that their supposedly father wasn't the father. That in fact he is the father."

"Yeah, that is a tough one."

"Your going to tell him before the baby comes right?" Taylor asked taking a bite out of her food.

"I suppose so." I looked at my belly and sighed. "I should, but like I said. I don't know how to tell him." This is going to be the longest one and a half month of my life. Who ever thought seven and a half months ago that I, Gabriella Montez, was going to have a baby with my most hated person, Troy Bolton?

The rest of lunch we spoke about our senior year and how life has changed for us since freshman year. Taylor- the 'geek' – was going out with a popular. Kelsi, the composer was going out with my cousin, Jessica was now sort of part of our group, and Sharpay was more of a brunette than a blonde. She had more brains than people thought. She was actually thinking about dying her hair back to regular color for prom. Prom. Wow, I can't believe that I'm going to miss it. I would give anything to be there. I mean the doctor said I could go but what's the point- I have to take it easy for the past month cause of the incident and I don't feel conformable being there with all the girls looking beautiful in there skin tight dresses and me in a dress where I have to make room for my elephant like belly. It would be amazing to be just a normal teenager again but then again I am going to be a mom and that's something better than any prom could ever give me. It's something more than any high school experience could ever give me.

One thing that scared me though is being a teenage mom; a mom at eighteen was nothing I planned for myself. I know it will be hard. That's for sure. That thing that scared me the most is being a single mo. I'm scared for my son. What if Troy wants nothing to do with us once he finds out that he is the father? What if he gets scared and decides to hide out again? If he does either one of those things I don't know what I'd do. My baby won't have a father. One say Zyler will ask me 'Mami where's my padre?" When that day comes I don't know what to say.

_'Your father left us when I was pregnant.'_

_'He wanted nothing to do with you.'_

_'He ran away.'_

_'He doesn't know you exist.'_ That will be the toughest of them all. Having to look into my baby's eyes and say that his own father knows nothing about him. He let alone doesn't know that he is a father, that his father doesn't know he's a grandfather and his mother doesn't know she's a grandmother. All that would do is make my son grow to resent me. Grow up knowing that his mother never told his father that she was pregnant with his baby. Knowing that because of me he doesn't have a father. Just like I did growing up.

"So Gabby your birthday is in four days. What you going to do?" I looked up at Jessica and smiled shrugging

"I don't know. I guess have a nice dinner."

"Oh, I can make you this big nice fancy dinner at my place. We never use the big dinning room unless it's Christmas or Thanksgiving. It'll be perfect; just your family, the gang and their parents. Something nice and small." Of course Sharpay would say all this. Coming from the girl that for her sixteen birthday bash she had a HUGE house party and had five major 'A' list singers come and perform. I tried to talk her out of it but she just kept on insisting so I guess on Friday I will have to go to her big celebrity home and enjoy a nice elegant dinner. _OH THE JOY!_

* * *

**A/N: okay so I'm officially making her 7 1/2 months. Since it's been a month that Troy came back. This one is kind of whack but I put more her 'speaking' in it than people speaking so there you go. I'm working on Once Loved. So hopefully it will be out in like 2 weeks (?)**


	23. Jack and Elizabeth's Fairytale

**read all the way. READ THE NOTE AT THE END!**

* * *

"Oh wow." I traced my hand over the smooth surface of the dark brown crib and slightly smiled to myself. It was perfect. Better than the one I had actually picked out. As I looked into the crib I noticed the blankets where yellow and blue. There where small bears and a small orange basketball pillow, but the main thing that caught my eye was that my bear was in the center of it all.

As I reached in slowly to pick him up I noticed that the stains that once took over his body were gone. It's as if it was brand new. It even had a blight blue ribbon around his neck to match his dark brown fur color.

"It took me about three days to take them off." I looked up to see Troy leaning against my door frame. "Sharpay and James left for a ride downtown." I nodded and looked back at my bear and turned it around pulling him towards my body looking down at the crib. It amazes me that in a matter of two months I will have my baby boy right there in front of me sleeping. "Umm, I know it's not the crib you picked out but they said that something went wrong with the order and that they had like five in the back that they would give us forty percent off for the confusion because they knew we were suppose to get it today. So I picked this one. I thought you might like it." I stayed silent. Not because I hated it or I hated the fact that he didn't get me the one I wanted but because I was speechless. This crib was better than the one I had gotten I guess because he put all this extra stuff I wouldn't think in the right mind to get. "You do like it right?"

I turned around and hugged him with my bear in my hands. I hugged him as I smelled his scent; his natural scent. He never liked wearing cologne really. He never liked wearing it, he preferred his natural scent. The only time he ever really wore it was for a special occasion. I liked that. "Thank you." I said. "It's amazing. I love the bears and the cushion and blankets. You didn't have to buy all of this."

"I didn't." I looked up at him confused. "Mom and dad, they figured they should buy something for the baby." I smiled and nodded. "Listen I was wondering—"he got interrupted by his phone beeping. He grabbed it out of his pocket and opened it just to close it a few seconds later. "On second thought my mom wants to see you. They are in the house." As we made our way over there Troy casually grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers together. Yes I know what you are thinking.

Are we together or not? Well we've kissed twice, one sober and the other one, well not so sober. We have told each other 'I love you' –again- sober, not so sober and most importantly we are having a kid together, whether he knows it or not. So you still want an answer huh?

I know you are going to be mad either way you deserve to know.

Well, we're not together. I don't know why. It's all just complicated.

"Gabi, how are you doing?" Lizzie said as we walked up the porch steps letting go of Troy's hands to take Elizabeth in an embrace. She looked better than ever, and clearly happier than ever, with Jack by her side.

"I'm doing well. Getting bigger but I guess that's just part of the miracle in life." I said with a chuckle as Jack pulled me into a hug.

"Yes and that baby would be lucky to have a mother like you." He said kissing the top of my head. God, only if they knew they are going to be grandparents.

"Thank you, Jack. Troy it lucky to have parents like you." I glanced over at Troy who was leaning against the porch railing with his arms crossed. I noticed the way the wind slightly blew the top of his hair back. He looked like a god. "So, umm, Lizzie Troy said you wanted to see me."

"Yes. I will be right back." She got up from the railing and walked into the opened house as jack and I sat on the porch couch.

"So Gabi are you going to the Senior Prom?" Jack asked to cut the silence.

"No the doctor said I can be up to school and hang with friends but when it comes to big and active things like high school parties or anything like that I should be off my feet.

"Does that mean you won't make it to the championship game on Saturday?" Troy asked with a little desperation in his voice.

"Yeah, I'll make it. How can I miss a big game like that?" I said putting my hands on Jacks shoulder. "I won't be jumping up and down, going crazy like before but I will be in the stands. Don't worry." Just as a I finished my sentence Lizzie walked out and we all put our attention to her and the yellow envelope in her hands. "What you got there Liz?"

"Your pay." I stood up looking at her confused as I walked over and grabbed the envelope from her hands. "It's the money I would have owed your father. It's all in there with a couple more hundreds." I opened the envelope and saw a check in it. I didn't even bother to check the price because I didn't want it. I tried giving it back to her but she refused. "Gabs, it's yours. It would have been your father in your place right now taking it but since he is not here and you allowed me to have me two boys here with me right now, you deserve it."

"Lizzie, no, I wouldn't feel right taking it. I did it for you, my father and for your boys because they deserved to know who the father is. You guys needed to be safe."

"And we thank you dearly. Just take the three thousand please."

"Three-thousand? No Lizzie that's more than I know what my father would have charged for this. No I refuse to take it. Elizabeth it's too much." I tried to put the envelope back in her hands but she kept pulling away. "Really just keep it Liz. I did it because I wanted to and I wanted to put that man in jail."

"Gabi I would feel comfortable if you take it. Plus having a baby isn't cheap. You need formula, diapers, and the birth – "Lizzie stopped once she noticed her boyfriend and son were getting a bit uncomfortable. "Just take it Gabi. Jack and I really want you to take it, please." Knowing that I wasn't going to win I accepted the envelope and hugging Elizabeth. She was such a graceful person.

For the next hour we spent it talking about almost absolutely everything. We talked about the end of the school year and how everything was coming by so fast; so fast that I just wish that it would all slow down. My life as a teenager is all soon coming to an end, not only my high school life but just my life in general. I was no longer going to be Gabriella Montez high school graduate and teenager but Gabriella Montez high school teenage mother. It just freaked me out how not only my life will be changed but also another teenager's.

A blue eyed, chestnut haired teenager.

The same teenager that turned eighteen only nine months ago; his life was also changing and he didn't even know it. How will I ever tell him? How will I ever face the facts and have the guts to tell this guy that I'm truly falling for that he will be a father. He fathered a baby with a girl that he hated at first, a girl that lied to him to save his life and a one night stand.

How can anyone do that?

After talking about school and birthday's and my baby we began talking about a topic that was a true fairytale.

Jack and Elizabeth's Fairytale.

Apparently Jack was the school's jock – no shocker there- and Lizzie was part of the unpopular crowd. Now that was a surprise. As they told the story I noticed the way both their eyes twinkled and the way he looked at her when he told us about the first time they spoke.

It was like I was there.

"_Why don't you go away?" Elizabeth Samuels said to Pete Aston. She was a beautiful seventeen year old senior. "I told you I don't want to dance with you." The natural sandy brown blond hair teenager was at one of the last senior parties of the year. She was a bit of an attitude girl but she wasn't one of the populars either. In fact the only reasons he was at this stupid party was because her best friend dragged her there, plus she had nothing better to do as well._

_Elizabeth was standing by the stairs looking out to the dance floor when a drunk Pete Aston, captain of the football came up to her and grabbed her by the waist trying to get her to dance with him. Lizzie did everything she could to get him off her. "Pete. Your drink! Now get off!"_

"_Come one girl! I've never seen a body this fine." Clearly the beer talking as he moved his hands up her shirt._

"_Stop, Pete! Pease!" she looked down trying to push his hand out but his hand quickly disappeared as he was pulled down to the floor. Lizzie looked up to see Jackson Bolton, captain of the basketball team standing over him with a chuckle and the slowly bent down over him, by now everyone in the room had there eye on the two captains._

"_Wow, how selfish of you, Pete, forcing yourself on a girl just because you can't get action on your own." The eighteen year old brown haired boy slightly patted Pete on the cheek and said "When a girl says no she means no. Now go jack off in the restroom since we all know that you are clearly not getting any tonight." Jack stood up to see that the beautiful girl had left._

"_Maria." Lizzie waked up to her best friend that was on the back of her boyfriend of four years Keith Montez out on the yard "Hey. I'm going to head home. Are you coming or are you going to stay?" she said looking from Keith back at Maria Palmero._

"_No, I'm staying." She got off her boyfriend's back and took her friend a few feet away. "Umm, I lied to my mom and said we would be back at your house by eleven thirty. So can you like cover for me?" Lizzie nodded "Kay, don't wait up for me." Maria glanced at her boyfriend with loving eyes then back at her best friend._

"_Okay I'll leave my window open, just slide it open." Lizzie hugged Maria and whispered "Use a condom." Maria pulled away and gasped pushing her friend playfully. "Okay later, oh and don't be too long either 'because my dad leaves for work at three." Maria got the memo and rushed back to her boyfriend and jumped on him._

"Wait. So that was the night my older sister was conceived?" I asked realizing what my father said to me about four months ago.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Awe, crap, there goes my cover.

"Heard stories." Changing the subject. "Huh so my mom was a wild child?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I mean I was too but your mom was just crazy." Huh, Interesting. This could work for me later on in life.

"Well anyways. I started walking home since Maria and I got a ride with your father that night." Lizzie said continuing with the story.

"That's when I saw her walking out the side gate through the window and decided to follow her…"

_Jack didn't know what he was doing. He doesn't know her name or anything like that. Well besides the fact that the have Spanish class together. As he raced after her he tried to call her attention but she just wouldn't turn around. He has heard something about Elizabeth Samuels being a stubborn girl. When he finally reached her side he slowed down to her pace and asked "Hey are you okay?"_

"_Why is that the first thing everyone asks when something so small like that happens? Do I look like I have my guts coming out of my stomach? I'm fine." She said coldly not making a single eye contact to Jack as she shoved her hand in her pockets._

"_Just trying to be nice." Jack said sticking his hands into his basket ball leather man's jacket._

"_Well don't." Lizzie stopped and waited for Jack to turn around before saying "Look thank you for what you did back there but why are you here? You in the basketball team with your little cheerleaders cheering their tiny barley got anything asses for you, and I'm nothing. So why are you here?"_

"_Maybe I don't just want to be the tough captain of the basketball team that has little cheerleaders cheering their little barley got anything asses for me."_

"_Tiny." She said and began walking straight by him._

"_What?" Jack asked confused catching up to her._

"_You said 'their little asses'. They are tiny not little."_

"_What's the difference?"_

"_The difference is that little is just a bit bigger than tiny and surly they don't have that kind of asses." Jack chuckled at her explanation and looked at her. For some reason she seemed more beautiful now that she ever was. Maybe it was the bright moon that was shining on her._

"_So you walking home?" he asked with a smile on his face. Lizzie just nodded taking a piece of her locks shoving it behind her ear. "I'll walk you."_

_After a few houses gone by in pure silence Elizabeth finally decided to get something off her chest, "I never said tough either." When Jack didn't reply because of the confusion he had she continued "You said 'I don't want to be the tough captain of the basket ball team'."_

"_So you don't think I'm tough?"_

"And when she didn't reply I picked her up and swung her over my shoulder and ran to the park." Jack finished.

"I got in trouble because my dad just woke up when I got in but it was all worth it." Lizzie looked over at Jack and smiled the biggest smile I have seen on a person.

Now I know where Troy gets it from.

"Wow mom you were a feisty one." Troy said joking to his mother.

"That's what the Bolton men are attracted to." Jack said looking from me to him.

"I have to go it's getting late." I stood up with some help from Jack then hugged him and whispered, "You are a wonderful father Jackson Bolton."

"And you will wonderful mother Gabriella Montez." I pulled away from hug and looked towards Elizabeth.

"Thank you for everything Gabriella. Your dad would be so proud of you."

I smiled and hugged her tightly "I know he is, and he would be proud of your strength all these years." I pulled away and she pushed the front piece of my hair back easily since my hair was in its usual ponytail. I don't remember the last time I have let my hair down in its natural waves.

"Come on I'll walk you over." Troy said getting up from the railing and walked down the steps in front of me. I looked back and waved at them thanking Lizzie once again for the money.

As we reached the door my mother had pulled into the driveway and when she got face to face with us she asked Troy how her best friend was doing and how excited he must be for the game on Saturday then she walked inside saying her good-byes.

"Yeah, she's dating some guy she met at church last Sunday." I said rubbing my belly

"Oh well is he nice?" asked Troy.

"Yeah James and I got to meet him a couple days ago when he came over for dinner. Nice guy. He's divorced, has two kids; a boy and a girl. The boy is like twenty-one and has a fiancé and the girl is fourteen."

"Oh is he close with his kids?"

"Yeah, he has a load of pictures of them in his wallet." Troy nodded and then there was a silence. Well silence until I interrupted. "So what were you going to tell me before your mom called?"

"Oh, um, the day of your birthday you have a free period after lunch right?" I nodded holding my belly as I felt the baby shift from one side to another. "Want to go out to eat lunch?" Wow, did that bring a smile to my face. When I told him my answer I think I saw him jump a bit but one thing for sure he had the biggest smile. The same smile I saw this morning.

I laid there in my bed with just one thing on mind. Troy.

Troy Bolton.

* * *

**A/N: Alright I know it's probably short but I had to get it out. I just had nothing else. Plus I'm kind of un-inspired with the whole Zanessa breakup. Hopefully they get back together. They just belong. Well now I'm doing a new thing. I need you guys to answer me a few things. 1. Who's your favorite character? 2. What do you think will happen next? 3. What's taking Gabby so long in telling Troy? Will she do it before the baby is born?**


End file.
